nuestra familia
by mejv0071
Summary: segunda parte de "esperando"
1. capítulo I

Nuestra familia

Tras la muerte de meredith, todo parecía haberse acomodado, la misma noche que todo pasó, Gates me informó sobre la investigación después de reprenderme por mi comportamiento, "un solo disparo hubiera sido suficiente", dijo bastante alterada, sus gritos aun resuenan en mis oídos y mis manos sudan cuando la veo pasar junto a mi, pasé castigado un buen tiempo, así que hacer desastres en casa se hizo mi principal ocupación, Alexis y yo siempre encontramos la manera de poner todo de cabeza cosa que a Kate no le agrada nada, "mis hijos" nos dice a ambos cuando llega del trabajo y nos encuentra enterrados entre montones de cosas en la sala de la casa.

Mientras mis vacaciones forzadas continuaban, Kate y yo fuimos a ver al pequeño John, Kate le llevó su gato y la fotografía de su madre, ese fue un día muy difícil, John preguntaba por su madre, él no entendía lo que nuestras palabras significaban, fue en ese momento en el que decidimos que John formara parte de nuestra familia, aunque un par de parejas se habían acercado a John en busca de su adopción, ninguna había dado el siguiente paso, imagino que la idea de tener que cuidar a un niño como John llevaba mucha responsabilidad, John seguía teniendo un carácter bastante irritable, según la encargada del orfanato, solía llorar por horas durante la noche y en alguna incluso mojaba la cama, cosa que a su edad no debería suceder, mas que por un simple accidente, sin embargo como otros casos como el de John, él se había vuelto un niño solitario incapaz de relacionarse con otros niños y de difícil trato con los adultos, su paso por aquel lugar lo estaba afectando mas de lo que pensamos y Kate hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no tomarlo en sus brazos y salir con él de allí .

Hacía ya dos meses que John estaba en ese lugar y uno desde que empezó a recibir visitas de parejas que buscaban su adopción.

La primera vez que fuimos a verlo, con autorización de Gates claro está, John había pasado el día pegado de Kate, le había contado de manera confidencial sus aventuras en ese lugar y le había mirado con una profunda tristeza al contarle como le habían reprendido mas de una vez por mojar la cama, Kate solo me miraba y aguantaba la tristeza que su corazón sentía, pues John se había aferrado a su pierna tratando de impedir que se fuera al momento de irnos en más de una ocasión y a mi eso me dolía mas que cualquier cosa, la conexión con Kate era mas que evidente, sin embargo nos vimos obligados a esperar la resolución de la investigación por la muerte de meredith.

Al parecer no éramos buenos candidatos para ser padres de John, sabiendo que ya tenemos una hija que pronto cumplirá 11 años, Kate no me lo dice y no sabe que yo la escucho llorar a veces en el baño, hemos hecho varias vistas a John y en cada una Kate se ha encargado de llevarle algo que a él le guste, ahora sabemos que ama los autos de carreras, su gato se llama garritas y su color favorito es el rojo, le gustan las galletas con bombón y sabe contar hasta el numero 20 pero no recuerda quien le enseño a contar, ha empezado el preescolar, normalmente dibuja la playa y Kate le ha enseñado a atar los cordones de sus zapatos, odia el color gris, dice que es un color muy triste pero debe usarlo pues en el lugar donde se encuentra todos los niños visten igual.

Hemos investigado un poco mas de lo que a él le gusta mediante los juegos, por fin ha aceptado que me acerque, incluso ha compartido sus juguetes conmigo, algo de lo que también nos hemos dado cuenta es que John poco a poco está olvidando a su madre, aunque tiene entre sus cosas la fotografía que le entregamos, ésta permanece oculta, John no recuerda cual era su nombre y si le preguntamos por que dibuja la playa, no lo sabe, aunque nos ha dicho que le gustaría ir pronto.

Alexis nos ha acompañado en una ocasión, ella y John han pasado el rato leyendo un libro de cuentos que a Alexis le encanta, sin embargo Kate no le ha dicho que tenemos planes de adoptar a John; Alexis no es tonta e intuye que quizá John podría convertirse en su hermano, pero prefiere guardar silencio, me ha dicho en secreto que ha escuchado a su madre llorar y aunque ha intentado acercarse a ella, sabe que Kate prefiere guardarse esas cosas para ella.

Nuestra pequeña familia se esta consolidando pero sé que Kate desearía tener a John con nosotros.


	2. capítulo II

**_segundo capítulo, nada nuevo para los que leyeron la vez pasada, creo que aquí fue donde nos quedamos, el siguiente ya sería uno nuevo, esta en proceso de corrección, pero hoy ha sido un buen día y si estoy contenta, así que hare la dinámica de nuevo es media noche donde estoy oficialmente es domingo, quien quiere capítulo antes de que se acabe el día? levanten esas manos digan yo y habrá capítulo nuevo para entonces, se que hay diferencias de horario, así que, por eso pongo de plazo antes de que se acabe mi día._**

Alexis ha vuelto a pensar en la idea de casarnos, con tantos asuntos pendientes lo había dejado de lado, me imagino que debo pensarlo también.

Mis heridas se han recuperado por completo, ya solo tengo una cicatriz en la cabeza que me recuerda lo sucedido.

Hace una semana Alexis me ha pedido ir a algún lugar para celebrar su cumpleaños, aun no me dice a donde quiere ir pero si esta segura de que seamos solo nosotros, supongo que al ser este el primer cumpleaños que pasamos como familia lo hace especial y no quiere compartir con nadie mas.

Estoy sentado en la sala mirando a la nada, recordando aquel día en el que le dije a Kate sobre mis sospechas, parece todo tan lejano, sufrimos mucho para conseguir lo que ahora tenemos que creo que no pediría nada más, pero si hay un par de cosas que nos faltan, seguiremos intentando traer a John con nosotros y no se, quizá si las cosas se dan por fin tengamos un bebé, un pequeño o pequeña que termine de completar nuestra familia.

Cierro los ojos por un momento, medito en silencio hasta que unas pequeñas manos me rodean.

-papá…estás dormido?

-no.

-que haces?

-solo pensaba.

-mamá dice que han llamado del orfanato, quiere que vayas con ella.

Me levanto y camino hasta la cocina donde Kate esta sentada en uno de los bancos, la veo sosteniendo un vaso, mirando a la nada, me acerco y la abrazo, siento como se estremece.

\- qué ha pasado?

-llamaron… por John.

-y?

\- él… peleó con un niño.

-está bien?

\- si y no.

-dime.

-Alexis nos interrumpe.-ya me voy, la mamá de sammy ya llegó.

\- se acerca a nosotros, nos besa y abraza.-pórtate bien y trabajen, no lo pasen jugando.

-no mamá… vendrán por mí?

-si, llámanos cuando terminen.

-los quiero, ya me voy.-le acompaño hasta la puerta donde la amiga de Alexis y su mamá la esperan, me saludan y luego suben a su auto.

Vuelvo a mi lugar junto a Kate.

-y bien?

-supongo que lo normal, peleas de niños.

-eso lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es por qué te han llamado?

-lo mismo pregunté yo, John se rehusaba a hablar de lo sucedido, la encargada le ha dicho que no lo veríamos más si no decía lo que había sucedido…parece ser que ha dejado de recibir visitas de otras parejas.

-ok.

-he hablado con él unos segundos, el otro niño le estaba molestando, le dijo que nadie lo quería y que se quedaría toda su vida allí, que nosotros no éramos sus padres y solo le teníamos lástima por que está sólo, pero eso no fue lo peor, el chico encontró la fotografía de su madre y la rompió mientras le decía que ella lo había abandonado y que nosotros lo haríamos también.

-cielos…no sabia que un niño de esa edad pudiera decir esas cosas.

-no, es un niño mayor, eso es lo que me dijo la encargada, quería ir a verlo pero debido a su comportamiento John no tiene derecho a visitas, parece que es la forma en la que le quieren decir que esta castigado, aunque creo que es injusto si él no inició la pelea, creo que solo reaccionó y ha recibido un castigo por eso

-cielos Kate, lo lamento tanto, esto se está haciendo difícil para John, de verdad que si pudiera iría por él ahora mismo.

-lo sé, yo también lo he pensado…pero debemos seguir las reglas y esperar la resolución de asuntos internos con lo de meredith, cuándo te darán la resolución?

-La próxima semana.

-bien, pues hasta entonces.

Kate se pone de pie y la veo mirar por la ventana, es la primera vez que no sé como reconfortarla, no sé que hacer o decir para que ella no pierda la esperanza.

-por qué no damos un paseo?, Alexis tardará y supongo que podríamos caminar un rato.-le digo mientras la abrazo.

-esta bien, necesito pensar en otras cosas.

Salimos a la calle tomados de la mano, no tenemos un rumbo, solo caminamos mientras hablamos de distintas cosas, nuestro recorrido nos lleva hasta aquel café en el que tuvimos nuestra primera cita.

-la veo sonreír. -planeabas traerme aquí?

-ni planeado me sale así de bien.

Decidimos entrar y tomar una mesa, rápido nos atienden y en unos minutos ambos tenemos una taza de café en la mano, ella mira a la calle, ve la gente pasar.

-en que piensas Kate?, últimamente no me cuentas lo que piensas.

-no… entiendo por que… por que me afecta tanto lo de este niño, John… había otros niños allí cuando lo encontramos, pero John… él … con él era diferente, todo ha sido diferente con él, no se si sea por su situación, quizá deba ser eso.

-se que es difícil Kate, su situación es algo con lo que uno no se puede imaginar lidiando y tú, bueno…tú …

\- pasé por allí aunque sigo sin recordar mucho y es mejor así, pero él, él es tan pequeño Rick, que clase de ser humano hace algo como eso, nunca lo voy a entender.

-yo tampoco, pero si tú estás de acuerdo seguiremos luchando por traerlo a casa, él te quiere, lo sé … sé que se siente seguro contigo, solo hay que esperar un poco más.

-está bien.

-solo no quiero verte así Kate.-tomo su mano.-Alexis también puede ver lo que pasa y está muy preocupada.

-a veces se me olvida que ya creció.

-Alexis te ama y se preocupa por ti…igual que yo, además me ha preguntado cuando vamos casarnos.

-es verdad, no había pensado en eso, que le dijiste?

-mmm, bueno no le dije nada realmente me tomó por sorpresa y no supe que decir.

-y… tú que quieres?

-eso lo sabes bien.

-entiendo.

-sabes, que yo no quiero que te sientas presionada, si quieres que esto continúe así, no tengo inconveniente pero creo que deberíamos hablar con ella los dos o seguirá insistiendo.

-es que, no es eso.

-a no?

-no, es sólo que hemos pasado por demasiado que últimamente me conformaba con que estuviéramos juntos pero ahora que lo has vuelto a mencionar quizá… deberías… ir pensándolo mejor, no crees?

-casi me ahogo con el café.- hablas en serio?

-muy en serio, aunque no lo parezca, yo también lo deseo.

-pero había mucho en que pensar y ahora..

-ahora todo es mejor… además eso nos ayudaría a traer a John con nosotros.

-eso es verdad.

-y bien?

\- qué?

-vas a pedírmelo "oficialmente"?.- la veo hacer el gesto con sus dedos.

-por supuesto pero debe ser algo especial, que te parece si me dejas organizar algo, además debo hablar con tu padre.

-mi padre?

-claro debo pedir tu mano como debe ser.

-por dios Rick, hace varios meses que vivimos juntos, tenemos una hija y…

-nada Srta. Beckett y futura Sra. Castle, todo debe ser como debe ser, soy un caballero, además Alexis no me perdonaría que no lo hiciera.

-bueno como tú digas.- dice levantando ambas manos y sonriendo.

El teléfono de ella suena, es hora de ir por Alexis, por el camino vamos de la mano, la veo con una mejor cara, sonríe y creo que la conversación le ayudó a ver las cosas con claridad, ahora yo soy quien está nervioso , me voy a casar con la mujer que amo, la madre de mi hija.


	3. capítulo III

**_realmente pensé que solo había subido dos capítulos la vez pasada y eso por que mi archivo no estaba corregido, por eso creí que no habíamos llegado hasta aqui, espero que les guste, lo he dejado un poco más largo que los otros y pues nos leemos en el siguiente._**

Al llegar a casa, Alexis le muestra lo que han hecho ella y su amiga, no para de hablar durante la cena y después la escucho hablar con Kate en el baño mientras se prepara para irse a la cama, no quiero meterme en sus cosas así que decido sentarme en uno de los sillones en la sala, reviso mi correo, mientras lo hago veo que hay varios mensajes de mis amigos en mi buzón, los leo uno a uno, hace un mes que volvieron a casa, estoy emocionado pues Kevin me ha contado que va a ser papá y eso nos hace felices a todos, antes de cerrar mi correo recibo uno de último minuto, es del trabajo, es en relación a mi situación, lo leo despacio, tengo que presentarme en dos días para una última declaración, la cual definirá si me reincorporo al trabajo o si debo ir pensando que hacer con mi vida.

Miro a Kate pasar hacia la cocina, saca una botella de agua y me mira desde allí, camina despacio hasta donde estoy.

-se ha dormido.-dice en voz baja.

-y por qué susurras?

-ya sabes porqué.

-entiendo.

Dejo lo que tengo en mis manos y la tomo en mis brazos, ella sonríe, rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y besa mis labios, cierro la puerta con el pie y sigo hasta la cama donde la dejo, la observo un momento, sus largas piernas me encantan, y mas me encantan cuando me rodea con ellas y ésta vez no es la excepción me arrodillo junto a ella, con mi mano acaricio una de sus piernas, miro la expresión de su rostro, puedo sentir su mano tocando mi pecho cuando se incorpora para alcanzarme, le ayudo a quitarse la camiseta que usa, su pecho desnudo, es suave y se siente cálido, me sonríe y con su mano toma mi cabeza para besarme otra vez, muerde mi labio en el proceso y suelta un gemido en mi boca, suspiro cuando la siento acariciándome, diciéndome al oído que me ama, mete la mano dentro del pantalón de mi pijama y me estremezco ante su toque, se incorpora un poco más y me obliga a quedar erguido frente a ella, su mirada traviesa me dice lo que planea y no tarda en hacerlo, bajo al vista cuando su lengua entra en contacto con mi pene erecto, recojo un poco su cabello con mi mano y ella pone las manos en mi trasero, esta mujer va a matarme.

La noche es larga y las ganas de hacer el amor inmensas, le pido unos minutos para recuperarme antes de volver a hacerlo y mientras siento sus manos paseando por mi abdomen, suspira.

-en que piensas?

-ahora mismo en lo mucho que me gusta estar así contigo.

-me pasa lo mismo.

-te amo .

-lo sé.

-recuerdas la primera vez que lo hicimos?

-imposible olvidarlo, fue hermoso, aunque yo quería tener más tiempo para disfrutarte.

-ahora tenemos todo el tiempo.

-estoy agradecido por eso.

Vuelvo a besarla despacio, la invito a abrir la boca y dejarme acariciarla con la lengua, voy dejando un camino de besos hasta su abdomen, apoyo la nariz en el pubis y aspiro el aroma de su piel, es simplemente excitante.

Hago pequeños círculos con la lengua mientras juego con mi dedo y rodeo el clítoris, Kate se mueve desesperada, me encanta ver la expresión que tiene, se que desea que haga algo más pero me gusta llevarla hasta el límite.

La luz del sol me despierta, miro a Kate junto a mi, su rostro está relajado y una de sus manos descansa en mi costado, seria imposible para mi dejar de amarla como lo hago.

Alexis toca la puerta.

-mamá, tu teléfono ha sonado, puedo pasar?

-espera, ya voy.

Me visto rápido y cubro a Kate con la manta quien se remueve sin despertar.

-mami aun duerme, quién era?

-no lo sé, fui a la cocina por agua y lo escuché pero no dice quien es, y mamá dijo que no contestara llamadas de desconocidos.

-si, bueno dámelo, yo contestaré si vuelven a llamar.

\- y mamá?.-trata de asomarse por la puerta

-aun duerme.

-no puedo dormir con ella?, aun tengo sueño.

-mmm, mejor después.

Me mira de manera inquisidora, se lo que piensa y la veo sonreír.

-baja la voz y me pide que me acerque.-tendré un hermanito pronto?.- susurra.

-cierro la puerta y la miro, no se si estar preocupado o atacarme de la risa.-por qué dices eso?

-papi, tu no me dejas entrar cuando tu y mamá… ya sabes, pero en serio quiero un hermanito, me estoy haciendo grande y no es justo.

-justo?

-todos mis amigos tienen hermanos menos yo.

-camino con ella a la cocina.-y si el hermano no llegara así, de la manera convencional?

-te refieres a adoptar a un niño, así como yo?

-si.

-lo piensa un poco.- te refieres a John?, él va a ser mi hermano?

-eso…te molestaría?

-no, pero yo quería verlo crecer en la panza de mamá.

-bueno yo no he dicho que eso no sucederá, pero no será ahora, aunque lo hemos hablado, quizá después, ahora, John nos necesita.

-cuando vendrá?.-pregunta curiosa.

-bueno, eso va a tardar un poco.

-por qué?

-es que bueno, hay muchas cosas que arreglar y con su historial y el nuestro, pues todo se ha complicado, además hablé con tu madre y decidimos que nos casaremos antes de que eso suceda.

-de verdad, ustedes van a casarse?, cuándo?, Mamá se pondrá un vestido blanco?, Harán una fiesta?

-la veo dar saltos, mientras habla a toda velocidad.- quieta, quieta, quizá no sea como lo piensas, queremos casarnos y ya, que tu abuelo, tu, y mis amigos estén con nosotros, pero aun no se cuando, ni como y todas esas cosas.

-pero…

-Alexis no queremos hacer algo tan grande…lo importante aquí, es que vamos a casarnos y si las cosas se dan, John vendrá con nosotros y tu, bueno yo voy a iniciar los tramites para reconocerte como mi hija.

-voy a llevar tu apellido?

-mmm, supongo que si, pero vamos a platicar con tu madre, si?, bueno, ahora, quieres volver un poco mas a la cama?

-no, ya no quiero dormir…puedo ver televisión un rato antes de que despierte mamá?

-está bien.

La dejo sentada en el sillón, regreso a la habitación, Kate aún esta en la cama, me acerco a ella y beso su hombro, la rodeo con mi brazo, pongo mi oreja en su espalda, puedo escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

-que haces?

-escucho tu corazón.

-Alexis?

-ella, está viendo televisión.

-que hora es?

-6:30.

-que hace despierta tan temprano?

-tu teléfono sonó, ella lo escuchó y vino para dártelo.

-no la escuché, debería levantarme, tiene que ir al colegio y yo voy al trabajo.

-espera…yo le dije…de John y de la boda.

-que pasó con hablar lo dos con ella?

-es que ella, yo… ella quería entrar a dormir contigo y pues tú… ya sabes, le dije que mejor no y preguntó si tendríamos un bebé, y pues todo se me salió.

-en serio Rick, no pudiste cerrar la boca, ahora estará ansiosa todo el día haciendo preguntas y queriendo decírselo a todo el mundo.

-y eso es algo malo?

-no, bueno realmente no, pero, quería estar presente cuando se lo dijéramos y saber que reacción tendría, todo se complica cuando menos lo esperamos.

-lo sé, pero mira, justo ahora que está tranquila podemos terminar de aclararlo, además debemos hablar de otra cosa y creo que es el momento.

-creo que deberíamos esperar a volver por la tarde, así podremos resolver todas sus dudas, pero hasta entonces cierra la boca.

-lo juro.-digo levantando la mano.

-bien, te toca el desayuno.

-otra vez?

-y hasta que aprendas a no ser boca floja.

-ok, ok ya entendí.

Camino hasta la cocina, no sin antes decirle a Alexis que se prepare para el colegio, media hora después los tres salimos de la casa, nos despedimos de Kate pues vamos en direcciones contrarias, la veo alejarse mientras Alexis me mira.

-que pasa?

-mamá te regañó.-dice muy segura.

-mmm, no, sólo me dijo las cosas como eran, y como lo sabes, nos escuchaste?

-solo un poquito.

-no debes, ya lo sabes.

-es que no entiendo algo.

-que?

-por qué mi mamá no quiere decirme?

-no es que no quiera es solo que ella quiere estar segura.

-segura de qué?

-pues de que habrá cambios y no se, tú la conoces mejor que yo.

-mamá es bastante complicada a veces.

-eso ya lo sé, te veo en la tarde.-me despido de ella en la entrada y la veo irse despacio.

Es temprano así que decido llamar al padre de Kate, le pido que nos reunamos y él esta de acuerdo en vernos en una hora.

Decido caminar un rato, mientras pienso en todo lo que debo hacer, una de esas cosas es iniciar el tramite de reconocimiento, y la razón por la que quiero reunirme con el padre de Kate, él puede decirme que es lo que debo hacer y como, yo no tengo idea.

Doy varias vueltas hasta que llego al lugar donde he quedado con mi suegro, cuando lo veo allí sentado, miro mi reloj y veo que ha llegado temprano.

-hola, no quise hacerlo esperar.

-mmm, no, estuve aquí con un cliente, de hecho ya venía para acá cuando me hablaste y por eso te cité aquí, mi cliente se fue hace 5 minutos.

-bien, que alivio.

-y de qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-pues son dos o tres cosas, la primera es que Kate y yo decidimos que queremos casarnos, le he prometido hacer algo y pues quería invitarte a cenar el fin de semana, el sábado si no estas ocupado.

-el sábado, no hay problema, solo dime a que hora y allí estaré.

-bien, que bien, te esperamos a las 8, la segunda es que necesito algo de orientación, como ya lo sabes, en el acta de nacimiento de Alexis aparece el idiota de sorenson como su padre y yo quiero saber que puedo hacer para que yo pueda reconocerla como mi hija.

-bien, eso va a ser un poco difícil, quizá lento, deberíamos empezar por hacer la demanda de impugnación de paternidad, te pedirán algunas otras cosas que te acrediten como su padre, la mas fácil será una prueba de ADN, es lo mejor y más rápido y pues no te puedo prometer que será rápido, pero te apoyaré en lo que necesites, yo no me dedico a eso pero tengo un amigo que puede ayudarte.

-bien, gracias eso seria de mucha ayuda.

-y la tercera?

-pues, supongo que Kate te contó de John?

-si, algo me ha dicho.

-bien pues queremos llevarlo a casa con nosotros, pero ha habido una serie de dificultades, y pues esa es una de las razones por las que quiero que nos casemos se que si lo hacemos podríamos acortar el proceso pero no estoy seguro, realmente no se como funciona.

-el niño no tiene ningún familiar que lo reclame?

-no, la madre murió y la madre de ella también, no hay datos de otros familiares y con los que supuestamente estuvo viviendo hace tiempo no eran realmente familia sino amigos cercanos de la madre de Laura, así que ellos no están interesados en cuidar del niño.

-hace cuanto que está en el orfanato?

-dos meses, un poco mas.

-como lo esta llevando?

-mmm… sigue teniendo algunos problemas, ayer le llamaron a Kate, John peleó con otro niño, parece que solo hace lo que tiene que hacer si Kate se lo pide.

-ellos están muy conectados, no?

-pues no se como llamarlo, creo que el pequeño confía demasiado en ella y ella pues no puede evitar ser mamá, yo creo que él la quiere y mucho.

-sabes si ha habido acercamiento de otras parejas o interesados?

-si pero hace un tiempo que dejaron de verlo, John es… no se como decirlo, pero me atrevería a pensar que tiene la esperanza de que nosotros lo adoptemos.

-crees que él es consiente de lo que eso significa?

-quizá no, pero imagino que es lo único de lo que hablan los niños allí, de que una familia los adopte.

-bueno, Kate se ha portado como si fuese su madre y él ya no recuerda mucho de su madre.

-muy poco, tenía una fotografía pero no creo que el estuviese muy seguro de que era su madre, además, ahora a quien mira de esa manera es a Kate o eso sospecho yo, claro que él no lo dice.

-bueno es pequeño aún, tener una madre debe ser muy importante para él, Kate hace lo que puede.

-si lo se, pero no quiero que eso le afecte si por alguna razón no nos conceden la adopción.

-entiendo.

-crees que podamos hacer algo?

-eso aun no lo sé, déjame consultarlo, pero antes dime le dijiste a ella que hablarías conmigo, ella es muy testaruda y lo último que hace a pesar de ser su padre, es pedirme ayuda.

-la verdad no, pero se lo diré, no te preocupes, no quiero meter la pata, yo también la voy conociendo y no quiero ver al diablo en persona.-ambos reímos .

-pues debo irme Richard, nos vemos el fin de semana y hablaremos los tres al respecto.-lo veo ponerse de pie y darme la mano.

-si, claro, gracias, le diré a Kate que vendrás.

-adiós.-decimos al mismo tiempo y lo veo salir e irse, lo observo unos segundos.

Miro mi reloj aun es temprano para ir por Alexis, no se que hacer y en última instancia decido ir a la estación de policía.

Camino por la calle, ahora tengo una mejor noción de como moverme por la ciudad conozco mas lugares, tardo algunos minutos, mientras camino veo en un aparador un vestido de novia, no puedo evitar imaginarme a Kate usándolo, pero entonces tengo una duda, ella habrá usado uno así cuando se casó con sorenson?, es algo de lo nunca hablamos, de su pasado con él, se lo que significa para ella y también se que debe ser molesto, no me gustaría recordarle malos momentos, sigo caminando y pensando, muchas preguntas se forman en mi cabeza, ella aceptará usar un vestido?, querrá tener una fiesta?, no conozco amigos suyos y no se que tan abierta sea a ese tipo de cosas, me preocupa que ella solo quiera firmar los papeles y continuar como cualquier otro día, definitivamente debo hablar con ella de eso, ésta es mi primera vez pero para ella no y no quiero agobiarla con nada, aunque debo confesar que me encantaría poder hacer todas esas cosas que dijo Alexis y poder decirle al mundo que es mi esposa, que me ha escogido a mi y que pienso pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.


	4. capítulo IV

Mis pasos me llevan hasta la puerta de la estación de policía, saludo a un par de agentes que veo en la puerta, con el tiempo algunos ya me conocen.

El ascensor me lleva hasta el piso indicado, camino por el pasillo y al llegar a su escritorio ella no está allí, miro alrededor pero ella no se ve por ningún lado, decido sentarme en la silla y esperarla, debió ir a algún lugar importante.

Los minutos pasan, miro sus cosas sobre el escritorio eso me dice que ella sigue aquí, sigo mirando las cosas, tomo el portarretratos con la fotografía de Alexis, el tiempo se ha ido y yo debo irme, Alexis pronto saldrá, camino de nuevo por el pasillo, espero el ascensor y vuelvo a mirar esperando que ella aparezca pero no es así, el ascensor tarda un poco en aparecer y cuando por fin lo hace la veo bajar las escaleras, habla con un hombre que no había visto antes, ella no me ve pues la puerta se cierra antes de que lo haga.

Camino por la calle meditando de si debería enviarle al menos un mensaje para decirle que estuve allí pero al final decido que se lo diré cuando vuelva mas tarde, al llegar a la puerta del colegio, Alexis me ve y camina hasta donde estoy, le ayudo con sus cosas.

-que tal te ha ido hoy?

-bien, pero estoy cansada…puedo dormir un rato?

-bueno supongo que si, andando.

Vamos caminando de regreso, observo a Alexis por momentos, ella camina despacio, se ve bastante cansada.

-no debiste levantarte tan temprano hoy.

-lo se pero tenia sed y anoche no podía dormir.

-por qué?

-ella me mira dudosa.-soñé con ella.

-con…- imagino que ha sido meredith.

-si y tuve miedo.

-me detengo un momento y toco su hombro. -lo siento tanto hija, debiste hablarnos.

-es que…mamá no se veía bien últimamente y no quiero que ella tenga otra preocupación, además, fue solo anoche.

-entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que siempre puedes decirnos lo que sea, todo este tiempo ha sido difícil, para todos y se que las cosas no serán como solían ser, pero ahora estoy aquí y no voy a permitir que nada malo les pase, no mientras esté en mis manos, tu madre se preocupa por ti aunque no se lo digas pero yo creo que sería mejor que le contaras cuales son tus preocupaciones, hablar siempre ayuda.

-lo sé.

Seguimos caminando, ella toma mi mano con firmeza aunque sigue caminando despacio, le sonrío y ella me devuelve el gesto, pero su semblante no cambia y me preocupa.

-te sientes bien?

-no lo sé, solo me siento demasiado cansada.

-bien ya casi llegamos.

Al entrar a la casa la veo irse a su habitación, tarda varios minutos y al no verla aparecer imagino que se ha dormido, decido ir a ver que todo esté bien, la puerta esta abierta y ella está recostada en la cama aún con el uniforme puesto, me acerco despacio, le hablo pero ella solo me sonríe medio dormida, pongo mi mano en su frente esta caliente, definitivamente algo no esta bien, le pido que se mueva y cuando lo hace veo mejor su cara, tiene un color aun mas rosado en sus mejillas, es la primera vez que paso con esto, supongo que Kate debe tener mucha experiencia con esto pero yo no tengo idea de que hacer, corro al baño y busco algo que darle, pero no se ni que estoy buscando, regreso la habitación, ella sigue durmiendo, busco en la red que hacer, los resultados que arroja van desde lo mas sencillo hasta lo mas complejo, estoy empezando a sentirme desesperado, no quería hacerlo pero termino por hacerlo le llamo a Kate.

-hola

-hola, que pasa?, ahora no puedo atender estoy ocupada, dime rápido.

-lo siento, he ido al colegio por Alexis y cuando veníamos por el camino la noté rara, me ha dicho que se sentía demasiado cansada, se ha dormido y su frente está caliente, solo quiero saber que le doy o que hago.

-ok, en el gabinete del baño, hay un estuche amarillo, saca el termómetro y ponlo bajo su brazo, espera un poco y dime cuanto marca.

-no quería molestarte, es solo que no había pasado por esto.

-esta bien, ya está?

-mmm…si…mmm, 38, marca 38, eso esta mal.

-si, así es, vuelve al gabinete, creo que tengo ibuprofeno, dale uno y pon un paño húmedo en su frente, ayúdale a ponerse ropa ligera y espérame no tardaré

-oye si estas ocupada, puedo encargarme, necesito aprender a hacer estas cosas yo solo.

-mmm… bien llámame en una hora y dime como sigue, trataré de terminar lo que tengo e iré.

Encuentro e pequeño frasco con pastillas, miro la tabla de recomendaciones, tomo una y voy por un poco de agua a la cocina, trato de hacer que la trague pero está bastante adormilada, su frente sigue caliente y ahora veo algo de sudor, le hablo despacio, mientras busco en sus cajones una pijama por fin la encuentro y le ayudo a cambiarse la ropa.

-tengo frío.-dice tratando de cubrirse con la manta.

-espera debemos asegurarnos de que la fiebre baje, no debes estar tan cubierta, buscaré una sabana.

-saco una de un cajón y la cubro.-quieres dormir un poco más?

-si.

-bien vendré en un rato a verte, descansa.-beso su frente que ahora se siente mas caliente, decido esperar y voy a la cocina, me preparo algo ligero mientras espero que el tiempo pase y la medicina haga efecto, unos minutos antes de la hora mi teléfono suena, es Kate.

-como sigue?

-ahora iba a revisarla, la he dejado dormir un poco.

-bien, pues ve y dime.-dice apurada.

-camino por el pasillo mientras sonrío, ella está bastante preocupada.-bien, aun se siente caliente, pondré el termómetro de nuevo.-espero unos segundos.- sigue igual, yo…-Kate me interrumpe.

-hiciste lo que te dije?

-si, oye estoy tratando de mantener la calma, relájate, esto pasaría algún día y debo poder hacerlo solo, debe haber un brote en el colegio y se ha contagiado o no sé, pero no me pongas mas nervioso de lo que ya estoy.

-esta bien, lo siento, estar solas siempre fue complicado.

-ahora estoy aquí, termina lo que tengas que hacer, si te necesito te llamaré.

-bien, gracias.

-es mi hija no tienes por que agradecer, es mi trabajo.

-lo sé, te veo mas tarde.

Vuelvo a mojar el paño y lo coloco en su frente creo que aun es pronto para el efecto del medicamento, esta vez la tomo en mis brazos y la llevo a mi habitación, la coloco en la cama y la observo, veo como su color comienza a cambiar, pongo mi mano en su frente y noto que su temperatura disminuye, miro mi reloj, vuelvo a colocar el termómetro, espero y reviso me siento aliviado cuando veo que marca 37, ser padre es lo mas difícil que me ha pasado sobre todo ahora que ella ya es grande y nunca antes había tenido que hacer cosas como esta, para Kate debe ser mas fácil, aunque imagino que debió pasar por lo mismo al principio, sonrío pensando en lo desesperado que me sentí, no saber que hacer y el temor a equivocarse son mas desesperantes que rescatar rehenes o estar en medio de un tiroteo, mientras pienso en eso, la miro , tomo su mano imagino como sería cuando era pequeña, la imagino, metiendo sus manos en la boca o subiendo sus pies, sus pequeños dedos que ahora son tan grandes, mi niña ha crecido tanto, veo su cabello y sus pestañas, mirarla me hace recordar a meredith, sin embargo la mejor parte es obra de Kate, su carácter es tan de Kate, todo me dice que han sido solo las dos y eso esta bien, aunque ella diga que se parece mucho a mi e incluso tenemos muchas cosas en común yo sigo viendo a Kate en sus gestos, la forma en que habla y como se conduce, para mi todo es Kate.

-ya llegué.-le oigo decir desde la puerta, escucho sus pasos apurados.-donde están?

-aquí.-digo aun sentado en la cama.

-como está?

-mejor, te dije que podía hacerlo solo.

-si, yo…bueno, es mi hija Rick que esperabas, qué me quedara en el trabajo tan tranquila?, tuve el deseo de salir corriendo desde que llamaste, pero…

-hacías algo importante, esta bien y entiendo y claro que se que eres su madre, no conozco otra.-me acerco para besarla.

-no, no hay otra.

-la veo acercarse y tocarla en distintas partes del cuerpo.-es verdad, se siente bien ahora.

-supongo que no debe tardar en despertar, quieres algo?

-si, vamos.

Sentada en la cocina no la dejo hacer nada soy yo quien prepara la comida y sé que me observa pero no dice nada, así que decido que seré yo quien rompa el silencio.

-fui a buscarte.

-a si? A que hora por qué no me esperaste?

-no quería retrasarme.-digo señalando la habitación.-te vi cuando bajabas las escaleras pero la puerta del elevador ya se cerraba…después Alexis ya se veía mal y olvidé decírtelo.

-bien, está bien, supongo que tienes razón quizá se enferme, quizá alguien le ha contagiado algo.

-si bueno, me dijo algo cuando veníamos.

-ajá.

-dice que anoche no pudo dormir, soñó con… ella.

-cielos, crees que por eso se puso así.

-dijo que sintió miedo.

-y por que no…

-nos habló?

-así es.

-dice que no quiere preocuparte que tú ya te veías demasiado preocupada.

-cielos, soy una estúpida.-la veo cubrirse la cara con las manos.

-oye no es tu culpa, ella es como tu, también se guarda cosas para ella.

-lo siento, debo hablar con ella de eso.

-si pero calma ya tendrás tiempo, ahora déjala descansar y come algo…a propósito, quien era el sujeto que caminaba contigo?.-pregunto tentativamente sin mirarla.

-es un compañero, seguía una pista y me pidió que le ayudara a revisar y… espera, no me harás una escena de celos o si?

-no por supuesto que no, quien crees que soy, solo quería saber.-digo dándome la vuelta.-no tiene nada de malo, además estoy muy seguro de nosotros, vamos a casarnos no?

-claro y por eso me sorprende tu pregunta.

-bien pues no tocaré mas el tema, fui por que hablé con tu padre hoy.

-sobre qué?

-ya sabes, la boda, Alexis y… John.

-oh vaya, está usted muy comprometido con esto.-dice mientras me abraza.-y?

-lo invité a cenar el sábado.

-este sábado?

-si, quiero hacer esto rápido, quiero que seas mi esposa ya, quiero a John en esta casa y quiero un bebé aquí.-toco su vientre y lo acaricio por debajo de su blusa.

-no vayas tan rápido, todo eso pasará a su debido tiempo.

-lo sé, es que no quiero esperar si por mi fuera estaríamos casados con un montón de pequeños corriendo por aquí.

-ella suelta una carcajada.-claro como la que se embaraza soy yo.

-tendremos los que quieras, si es solo uno me conformo, si son solo Alexis y John haría el esfuerzo pero me conformaría solo con tenerlos conmigo, con que seamos una familia.-digo besando su cuello.

-papá!.-Alexis grita.

Corro a verla, está parada junto a la cama.

-Alexis adonde vas, regresa a la cama.

-necesito hacer pis y mis zapatos no están.

La veo un poco confundida, quizá sea por la fiebre.

-espera siéntate.

Salgo de la habitación al mismo tiempo que Kate entra.

-mami, ya estas aquí.-le escucho decir.

-como te sientes?

-me duele la cabeza un poco, pero papi me cuidó.

-lo sé, me llamó, vamos te ayudo.

Ambas se dirigen al baño, las escucho aunque Kate le habla bajo puedo escuchar lo que dicen mientras me quedo sentado en la cama, Alexis le dice que quizá se ha contagiado de un amigo suyo que estuvo enfermo la semana pasada.

-pues creo que te quedarás en casa mañana, quiero que estés bien el fin de semana.

-por qué?

-el abuelo vendrá a cenar, quieres comer algo?

-si.

Los tres caminamos a la cocina, Alexis se sienta en uno de los bancos mientras Kate y yo preparamos algo de comer. Le acerco un jugo de naranja, su cara sigue un poco sonrojada aunque al tacto se siente bastante mas fresca. Las escucho hablar mientras me muevo por la cocina y luego los dos nos sentamos frente a ella.

-mamá?

-dime.

-John será mi hermano?

-aun no lo sé, te gustaría?

-si.

-aun quedan algunas cosas que resolver, pero tu padre y yo tenemos la esperanza de que él venga con nosotros.

-cuando se casaran, papá dijo que iban a casarse, es verdad?

-si, es verdad.

-bien, usarás un vestido de novia.

-Kate me mira bastante inquieta.-aun no lo he decidido…mmm…te gustaría?.-la veo sonreír.

-si, no tienes fotos de cuando te casaste con…-se detiene y nos mira, creo que piensa que ha hablado de más y espera la reacción de su madre.-lo siento, no quise decirlo.-baja la vista al suelo.

-Kate lo piensa y luego pone la mano en la mejilla de Alexis tratando de hacerle ver que está bien que pregunte.-no, no las hay, Will y yo nos casamos, digamos que de manera apresurada, sin pensarlo realmente, yo creí que nos amábamos y que no podía esperar para ser su esposa, fue bueno en su momento ahora que lo pienso fue una tontería, era joven supongo y bastante tonta.-yo prefiero no mirarla no quiero complicar las cosas.

-pero ahora es diferente no?

-bastante diferente, simplemente no hay comparación.

-estas enamorada de mi papi?

-mas de lo que me gustaría admitir.-levanto la vista, la miro directo a los ojos, ella me sonríe y ahora acaricia mi rostro con suavidad.

-entonces, usaras un vestido de novia y harán una fiesta?- pregunta ilusionada.

-pues aun no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo pero, yo creo… creo que si, creo que me gustaría usar un vestido de novia y haremos una pequeña fiesta con las personas mas cercanas a nosotros.

Alexis amplía su sonrisa y yo miro a Kate como si me hubiese dado la mejor noticia de mi vida, lo cual sería hasta ahora por que la verdad es que esa solo seria una de las tantas cosas que me gustaría escucharle decir.

-me quedo completamente embobado mirándola hasta que Alexis me habla.-papa?

-si?

-mama te pregunto algo?

-qué?

-las dos ríen a carcajadas.-quieres café?

-si, lo hago yo.-digo al momento que me levanto y ella siguen hablando.

-crees que John pueda venir el día que se casen?

-mmm, eso es complicado, y no hemos pensado en una fecha.

-un momento… papá te pidió que se casaran así nada más?

-así como?

-pues asi… tan simple, eres muy descuidado y poco romántico papá.

-trago saliva con fuerza sabia que esto sucedería.-yo… estoy planeándolo, si me das permiso llevare a un lugar especial a tu madre, pero quería que fuese una sorpresa.

-perdón no quería…

-esta bien de cualquier forma, tenia que preguntarle por que mamá siempre está ocupada.

-es verdad, pero lo harás?

-por supuesto.

Después de un buen café, tomar de nuevo la temperatura y comprobar que todo está bien, Kate lleva a Alexis a su habitación para que tome un baño tibio y vaya a la cama pues se ha hecho tarde.

**_gracias por seguir leyendo, oficialmente esta es la historia que menos visitas tiene jejeje me inclino a pensar que solo las personas que comentan son las que leen así que bueno esta es por ustedes, nos leemos en el siguiente._**


	5. capítulo V

Nos quedamos un rato más sentados en el sillón, Kate está apoyada en mi, su cabeza en mi hombro y su mano acariciando mi pecho sobre la tela de la camisa, yo paso mis dedos suavemente por su cintura, hablamos muy bajo.

-Kate… de verdad usarás un vestido el día de la boda?

-eso dije.

-puedo preguntar , cómo fue aquella vez?

-suspira.-un par de días después de casarme con Will, me arrepentí de como fue, no sé si fue por que era joven e impulsiva pero accedí a su proposición de casarnos así , tan rápido y casi en secreto, yo, tenía muy poco tiempo de haber salido de la academia de policía cuando lo conocí, a veces pienso que debí seguir mi instinto, pero bueno esa es la diferencia entre esa Kate y la de ahora, Will nos apoyó con un caso, en ese entonces él era uno de los mejores o eso decían todos los que habían trabajado con él, su récord era el mejor y yo bueno, yo había escuchado mucho, estaba ansiosa por conocerlo, además de que todas decían que era un galán difícil de atraer.-sonríe.- yo sabía que él tenía novia entonces y una amiga me dijo que iban muy en serio a pesar de tener poco tiempo juntos, un día llegó hasta mi lugar de trabajo, se presentó y yo sentí una revolución en el estómago pues ya sabía quien era, fue una mezcla de atracción, nervios y curiosidad, trabajamos un par de semanas juntos, resolvimos el caso y el último día, él me invito a cenar, me dijo que yo le gustaba pero que se había mantenido al margen por el trabajo pero que quería saber si yo sentía lo mismo pues según él, yo le miraba diferente, tuvimos un par de citas más, hasta que me dijo que creía que estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi, que yo era lo más importante en su vida en ese momento y que quería ir mas allá, me pidió que nos casáramos, él había sido muy atento conmigo, me había llenado la cabeza con ideas, y creo que no me enamoré de él si no que mas bien me enamoré de lo que me prometió , yo creía que estaba enamorada de él y que era el indicado, un día me llevo a una casa, me dijo que ese sería nuestro hogar si yo le daba el sí, dijo que quería formar una familia conmigo y que buscaría que lo trasladaran lo mas cerca que se pudiera de mí, no lo creí al principio pero terminó de convencerme cuando me mostró las llaves de la casa y su traspaso a la estación de policía mas cercana, con tan solo unos meses y sus muestras de compromiso, nos casamos, no le dijimos a nadie, me sentí mal cuando mi padre me miro con cierta tristeza, yo trataba de hacerle entender que así lo había querido y que no se preocupara que después haríamos una cena para celebrar , pero eso nunca pasó.-de nuevo suspira.- llegó con la noticia de Alexis unos 10 meses después y luego de 4 meses más se fue, así nada más, me dejó sola con Alexis, tenía otra mujer, con la que según llevaba algunos meses.

-es un desgraciado.-digo abrazándola y besando su cabeza.

-me sentí muy estúpida cuando todo eso pasó, la verdad es que no lograba entender por que había hecho todo eso, por que me había enamorado, por que se caso conmigo y por que quiso lo de Alexis aunque bueno eso ya sabemos por qué, pero lo demás fue tan absurdo, fue como un juego para él.

-bueno eso seguirá siendo un misterio que preferiría no descifrar.

-pienso igual, cuando todo pasó, quise saber cual era el origen de todo pero el simplemente desapareció, supe que había pedido unos días de descanso y luego que había sido trasladado a otro lugar, después vino el divorcio y yo me enfoqué en cuidar de Alexis, me resultó difícil no por ella sino por mi, pasó que me negaba a creer que todo había sido así y que él realmente no me quería.

-eso aun te molesta.

-no, en lo absoluto, sólo creo que si pudiera cambiar algo no me hubiese casado con él, pero lo demás, bueno era inevitable y la idea de que todo me llevó a tener a Alexis eso pues es lo mejor de todo.

-entiendo.

-además como ya te lo había dicho todo nos ha traído hasta aquí, justo aquí y ahora en este sillón, tú y yo.

-y por eso estoy agradecido.-beso sus labios y acaricio su costado.

Las cosas amenazan con volverse intensas y en el momento menos esperado la veo sentarse en mis piernas, me mira a los ojos, se pega mas a mi, estoy a punto de hacerle el amor en el sillón, sin embargo tengo un momento de lucidez.

-vamos a la habitación, Alexis podría venir.-no le doy oportunidad de decir algo, vuelvo a besarla mientras me levanto y camino con ella aferrando sus piernas a mi cintura.

En cuanto llegamos me deshago de su ropa y entro el baño con ella, el agua tibia moja su cabello, ella hace la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la penetro con firmeza.

-te amo.-decimos al mismo tiempo cuando todo termina y ella me sonríe.

En la cama la acaricio despacio, está recostada sobre su estomago, estoy a su lado apoyado en uno de mis brazos, llevo mis dedos desde su cintura hasta el cuello en un masaje que la hace relajarse.

-Alexis me dijo que quiere un hermanito.

-me lo ha dicho también y ha preguntado cuando vendrá John a vivir con nosotros, no he querido mentirle, le he dicho que pronto pero que aún no se cuando.- mira hacia la pared.

-Kate…

-esta bien Rick, ahora todo es diferente, la entiendo muy bien, quiere una familia como todos, te quiere aquí con nosotros, quiere que nos casemos y por supuesto quiere hermanos como los demás niños, siempre creí que nuestra situación no cambiaría o que quizás pasaría mas tiempo antes de que eso sucediera, ahora está realmente ilusionada por que la oportunidad se ha presentado, yo… me siento igual.

-en verdad?

-si pero a veces me asusta un poco, me asusta saber que de pronto pareciera que lo tenemos todo.

-te entiendo, yo me siento igual, pasé tanto tiempo solo que olvidé como es tener a alguien en casa esperándote, no quiero perder nada de esto.

-eso no va pasar, vamos a estar juntos hasta el último de nuestros días.

-esta vez deberíamos vestirnos Alexis podría venir.

Ella sonríe y se levanta, se viste despacio y luego vuelve a su lugar junto a mi, nos abrazamos.

No se cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que escucho la puerta, Alexis esta allí.

-que pasó?

-me duele la cabeza otra vez.

-ven con mami, traeré agua y la medicina.

Salgo de la habitación, voy por agua y el frasco, al regresar Kate esta apoyada en la pared y Alexis en el medio de la cama, le acerco las cosas y voy por el termómetro al gabinete, lo pongo bajo su brazo y espero a que nos de la lectura.

-marca 37.5 ha subido un poco por eso el dolor.-pongo mi mano en su frente y miro a Kate.- qué?.- ella sonríe.

-aprendes rápido.

-tengo que.-ambos reímos, Alexis nos mira con curiosidad.-hoy te quedarás aquí, quiero vigilarte.

De inmediato se acomoda y se dispone a dormir, nos desea buenas noches y se duerme.

Pasan un par de horas cuando el sonido del teléfono me despierta, miro la hora, cerca de las 3 a.m. me levanto con fastidio, quien demonios nos llama a esta hora, me apresuro a contestar no quiero despertarlas.

-diga…si soy yo…ahora?...está bien, me tomará un poco de tiempo.

Me siento en la cama, Kate se ha despertado.

-que pasó?, a dónde vas?

-John ha tenido un accidente.

-a esta hora, que clase de accidente?

-no lo sé, volveré en cuanto pueda.

Rodeo la cama para darle un beso.

-podrás?

-no falta mucho para que amanezca si se complica te llamo, trata de dormir, Alexis se ve bien pero te necesita aquí.

-bien, ten cuidado y llámame.

-las amo a las dos, te veo mas tarde.

Salgo rápido de la habitación, llamo un taxi y espero en la calle a que llegue, miro el reloj de nuevo, tengo mucho sueño pero no podía posponer esto.

El taxi llega y en cuestión de minutos estoy llegando al lugar, todo está en silencio, presiono el botón del intercomunicador y me identifico, un joven me abre y me indica el camino, después de atravesar una puerta al fondo del pasillo la encargada me recibe.

-agente castle, lamento haberlo llamado a esta hora.

-que es eso tan importante?

-John sufrió una caída por la tarde, tiene una fractura en el brazo, el médico lo atendió pero me falta personal y por ahora no podemos atenderlo.

-entiendo pero no se por qué me ha llamado?

-hable con la capitana Gates, tratamos de encontrar una familia de acogida, pero no encontramos a nadie adecuado o dispuesto, ella nos ha recomendado que lo dejemos con ustedes, sé que ustedes quieren su adopción, quizá ésta podría ser una buena manera de saber si se aprueba e iniciamos con el proceso.

-bien.

-dado que la capitana Gates los ha recomendado haremos una excepción.

-donde está él?

-duerme en la enfermería, tenía dolor.

-hay algo que deba saber antes de llevármelo?.

-le daré una copia de la receta médica, y debe firmar uno de los formatos de responsabilidad para poder llevárselo, le llamaré al encargado del turno nocturno para que le dé lo que necesite, espere aquí un momento ya vuelvo.

Mientras espero le envío un mensaje a Kate ha pasado una hora desde que salí de casa y quizá pase una hora mas antes de volver.

Casi de inmediato ella me llama.

-Rick, que pasó?

-John tiene una fractura, la encargada me ha dicho que no tiene suficiente personal y que le han buscado una familia de acogida sin éxito, Gates nos ha recomendado, están preparándolo para que lo lleve a casa con nosotros.

-en verdad?

-si, me han dicho que quizá podrían tomar eso en cuenta para seguir con el proceso de adopción

-cielos.

-te llamaré cuando salga de aquí.

-bien te espero.

Unos minutos después de terminar la llamada, la mujer regresa acompañada del joven que me abrió la puerta, el hombre lleva una pequeña maleta y la mujer me entrega una hoja que firmo además de una copia de la receta médica, luego me da una bolsa con un par de frascos dentro.

-debe llevarlo a revisión en un par de semanas, allí está el nombre del médico que lo atendió y su dirección…sígame.

Después de guardar todo, la sigo por el pasillo, todo está en silencio salvo por el sonido de nuestros pasos, me cuelgo la maleta en el hombro cuando llego al lugar, John duerme abrazado de su gato, me da pena despertarlo pero debo hacerlo, sin embargo cuando lo levanto lo único que hace es acomodarse mejor en mis brazos, hago malabares para no soltar el gato y no incomodarlo a él, salgo de nuevo.

-David le pedirá un taxi, puede esperar en el pasillo de la entrada, la próxima semana los visitaran para darle seguimiento…si tiene alguna duda puede llamar.

-gracias.

Camino por el pasillo, John no despierta, hace algunos gestos de incomodidad, veo una lágrima, debe tener dolor, ahora tendremos dos niños enfermos en casa. El joven me avisa que el taxi ha llegado, le agradezco y salgo.

Le doy la dirección al hombre, el sol comienza a aparecer, las nubes lucen rojizas a lo lejos, John se remueve en mis brazos, abre sus ojos lentamente, me mira desconcertado, supongo que debe ser extraño para él verme sosteniéndolo.

Lo acomodo mejor en mis brazos, él solo me mira mientras aferra con un brazo su gato, siento mi camisa húmeda.

-que pasa pequeño, te duele?.-John me mira con lágrimas los ojos.-ya llegamos, Kate te espera.- el asiente y apoya la cabeza en mi pecho.- estarás bien.

Bajo del auto como puedo, Kate está parada en la entrada se apresura a ayudarme en cuanto bajo toma a John en sus brazos, lo veo apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Kate mientras cierra los ojos, pago el taxi y entro a la casa.

Kate está sentada con John en el sillón, él llora y abraza a Kate, me acerco rápido, le doy el medicamento de John.

Sin objeción John toma los analgésicos, pasan varios minutos hasta que vuelve a dormir, le ayudo a llevarlo a la cama, lo deposito en ella, trato de no incomodarlo, su brazo tiene un yeso enorme.

Caminamos a la cocina, Kate prepara café, me siento en uno de los bancos, estamos en silencio, hasta que ella se sienta junto a mi.

-que pasó?

-se ha caído, pero no me han dado los detalles y no pregunté, me interesaba más traerlo aquí.

-entiendo pero creo que deberíamos saber que fue lo que pasó.

-si…como está Alexis?

-por ahora bien, la fiebre cedió y ha dormido bien, espero que despierte para llamarle al médico.

-crees que sea necesario?

-quiero estar segura, que hay que John?

-me han dado las indicaciones del médico, sus medicamentos, analgésicos supongo y me han dicho que debemos llevarlo a revisión en un par de semanas.

-bien.

-iras a trabajar?

-no quisiera pero así podría preguntar un par de cosas a Gates…quizá pida volver temprano, podrás tu solo?

-lo intentaré.

-bien, debo prepararme, yo llamaré al colegio de Alexis.

-ok gracias.

Alexis aparece unos minutos después.

-como te sientes?

-mejor.

-quieres comer?

-si.

-bien te quedaras en casa como dijo tu madre

\- papá hay alguien en mi cama.

-John se quedará unos días con nosotros.

-de verdad?

-si, John tuvo un accidente y lo han dejado venir a casa con nosotros.

-yo te ayudo a cuidarlo.

-lo sé, ahora siéntate.

-que le ha pasado a John?

-se cayó y su brazo se ha fracturado.

-eso debe doler mucho.

-si por eso debemos tener cuidado con él.

Kate aparece por el pasillo, mi mirada se posa en sus piernas, normalmente no las usa pero cuando lo hace las faldas le quedan increíbles, sus piernas y su trasero son…

-Rick, ya me voy.

Salgo de mi fantasía, le sonrío y miro a Alexis que se cubre la boca.

-esta bien.

-llámame si necesitas algo.

-si yo te llamo.-Kate le da un beso a Alexis y luego la veo caminar a la puerta, me levanto rápido y la detengo antes de que salga.-se te olvida algo.

La acorralo junto a la pared y la beso, no es un beso cualquiera, es uno de esos besos con los que le digo que no quiero que se vaya y que mi deseo por ella va en aumento.

-Rick, Alexis.

Me separo y apoyo mi frente en ella, sonrío, susurro cerca de su oreja.

-tu no tienes idea de lo que provocas en mí, no sabes lo que te haría.

-tu siempre me lo pones difícil, pero ahora no mi amor, los niños nos miran.-hace una seña con la cabeza, John está parado junto a Alexis, ella le ofrece una galleta.-te veré en la tarde, guarda esas ganas para la noche.-se separa de mi, echa un último vistazo a los niños y luego roza con su mano mi entrepierna, lo que me hace estremecer.-te amo.—dice antes de irse.

Estoy solo con los niños, ambos comen despacio, recibo una llamada de la secretaria del médico, Kate olvidó decirme que si le había llamado, me dice que estará disponible en un par de horas no lo veo necesario pues Alexis se ve bien pero prefiero no dejarlo a la suerte, mañana tendremos una cena importante y lo mejor es que Alexis esté bien.

Cuando terminamos el desayuno Alexis se pierde en su habitación, le pido que se cambie la pijama para ir con el médico y así lo hace.

John permanece sentado en la silla, me mira pero no habla sigue desconfiando de mi, me acerco a él y le digo que debe cambiarse la pijama también pues debemos salir.


	6. capítulo VI

Para ser tan pequeño John tiene una mirada triste, a veces ausente, pareciera vivir en otro mundo alejado de su realidad y lo entiendo, lo último que John debe querer es volver a vivir lo que ha vivido, además de que no sé si entiende cual es la situación ahora, lo veo caminar a la habitación y luego se detiene antes de entrar, me mira dudoso de hablar, suspira y luego lo veo entrar, camino despacio y me detengo en la entrada, Alexis ata los cordones de sus zapatos y John intenta colocarse los pantalones sin éxito, me acerco a él pero de inmediato se hace hacia atrás.

-solo quiero ayudarte a ponerte los pantalones, puedo?

John me mira inquieto, luego mira a Alexis.

-deja que papi te ayude, papi es bueno.-Alexis me abraza mientras le habla y sonríe.

John suelta el pantalón dejándolo caer, me mira expectante, me acerco despacio pero decidido, miro el pantalón con detenimiento.

-creí que no te gustaba el color gris?, es el único que tienes allí?

John asiente, tomo la pequeña maleta, busco algo mas que ponerle pero solo tiene un par de pantalones grises, algunas camisetas blancas y supongo que es la única ropa que tiene y es horrible.

-bien pues, iremos al médico y luego iremos a comprar pantalones nuevos para John, que les parece?

Alexis sonríe mientras da pequeños saltos alegre, John nos mira y luego esboza un tímida sonrisa y me encanta verlo hacerlo.

La consulta con el médico va bien y después de un par de recomendaciones le pido que revise el brazo de John, el niño no hace gestos solo nos mira aunque el medico trata de sacarle una sonrisa John se niega a hacerlo, por fin el médico termina, nos dice que debe revisarlo en un par de semanas y que parece que todo está bien, sin embargo antes de salir del consultorio me pide hablar un minuto, Alexis entiende y toma a John de la mano para llevarlo a ver los peces que están en el entrada.

-dígame.

-el niño es su hijo?

-no, nosotros planeamos adoptarlo.

-ya veo conozco a la detective Beckett, desde que Alexis tenía un año, ustedes son pareja?

-puedo saber por que me pregunta todo eso?

-disculpe no quise ser entrometido, las conozco, se que su trabajo es difícil, y el niño, bueno, si planean adoptarlo debe ser importante para ustedes, no se que les habrán dicho pero esa no es una fractura por una caída.

-eso fue lo que nos dijeron en el orfanato.

-si bueno esa clase de "accidentes" pasan en esos lugares.-hace la seña con los dedos.

-a que se refiere? Podría ser mas claro.

-alguien lo provocó, alguien lo lastimó intencionalmente, no es común aunque así lo parezca.

-esta seguro?

-no al 100 % pero todo apunta a que así fue, permítame la radiografía de nuevo… mire, ve aquí y aquí.-me señala dos puntos.-si yo fuese usted, investigaría a fondo, esto… pudo haber sido peor.

-gracias doctor lo tomaré en cuenta.

Salgo del consultorio, mirando la radiografía, observo los puntos que me ha señalado el médico, aun ahora me parece horrible que John haya pasado por todo esto, respiro profundo antes de ir por mis niños, cuando llego hasta donde están, veo a Alexis sosteniendo la mano de John mientras le dice los nombres de los animales en la pecera, John la escucha con atención y sonríe cuando ella lo hace, la veo inclinarse y decirle en tono bajo que si tienen suerte podrían comer helado mas tarde, él parece estar feliz por eso.

-bueno niños, vámonos.

-vamos John.-caminan tomados de la mano hasta la salida.

Camino detrás de ellos mientras pienso en que John tiene razón, esos pantalones son horribles, mi futuro hijo no vestirá tan triste.

-a donde vamos papá?

-primero iremos a ver a tu madre, necesito hablar con ella.

-ella sonríe y mira John emocionada sin pensar realmente en lo que esta a punto de decir.- que bien, John iremos a ver a mamá.-John la mira curioso.-mi mamá, bueno ,yo, papá?

Sostengo al niño con cuidado para subir al taxi y sonrío.

-si John iremos a ver a mamá.-John no habla solo asiente.

En cuestión de minutos llegamos, llevo a John en mi brazo y con mi otra mano sostengo a Alexis mientras subimos por el elevador.

Kate esta sentada mirando algo en el monitor parece muy concentrada, la voz de Alexis la obliga a despegar la vista del monitor.

\- mamá!.- grita Alexis mientras corre hacia ella.

-ey que hacen aquí.-se levanta y abraza a Alexis.-paso algo?.- me mira preocupada.

-debemos hablar.

John extiende su brazo tratando de alcanzarla, Kate lo toma y besa su frente.

-ahora?

-cinco minutos, iremos a comer helado y por un par de pantalones nuevos para John.

-creí que tenía ropa.

-solo esos horribles pantalones, y un par de camisetas blancas, compraremos algo que le haga feliz.

-entiendo, vayamos por un café.

Entramos en la sala de descanso, Gates nos mira pasar desde su oficina, la saludo rápido con la mano y sigo.

Kate deja al niño en el sillón y Alexis se sienta a su lado, le muestra un libro que ha encontrado mientras nosotros preparamos café y hablamos.

-y bien?

-pues hemos ido al médico, Alexis está bien ya la has visto, pero el médico me ha dicho algo que me tiene preocupado, sobre John.

-dime.

-dice que la fractura fue provocada.

\- lo han lastimado intencionalmente?, pero dijiste que se había caído.

-eso fue lo que me dijeron y ya te lo había dicho no hice mas preguntas y ahora me arrepiento, debí intuir que algo no estaba bien.

-como llegó a esa conclusión?

-he llevado la radiografía solo para que lo revisará y saber si todo estaba bien, al salir me ha dicho eso.

-Kate mira con tristeza hasta donde están los niños.-hasta cuando Rick, cuánto más tiene que sufrir este niño?

-ya falta poco, no te desesperes, has hablado con Gates?

-si, yo esperaba hablar contigo esta noche, pero ya estas aquí.

-y?

-mmm…pues nada, me ha dicho que debemos apegarnos a las reglas y bla bla bla pero creo que esto cambia la situación.

-si, pienso igual… tienes mucho trabajo?

-estoy por terminar he pedido el resto del día.

-que bien, tardarás?

-no.

-por que no llevo a los niños a comer helado y te esperamos, podrías acompañarnos a comprar ropa nueva para John.

-eso estaría bien, te llamaré cuando salga.

-bien… hora de irnos, mami nos alcanzará en un rato.

De nuevo John nos mira con curiosidad, Kate se acerca a los dos y se despide de ellos con un beso, de nuevo tomo al niño en mis brazos y sujeto a Alexis con mi mano.

John mira los contenedores de helado, no habla solo observa, Alexis ha decidido el sabor pero John parece no decidirse, Alexis sonríe .

-te gusta el chocolate John, a mi me gusta este, cuál quieres?

John señala con el dedo el helado de vainilla, hago el pedido y unos segundos después estamos sentados esperando la llegada de Kate, Alexis come despacio pero John solo mira el helado y juguetea con la cuchara.

-que pasa pequeño?, te ayudo?

De inmediato mueve la cabeza reusando mi ayuda, sumerge la cuchara y prueba un bocado.

-te gusta John?, a mami también le gusta ese.

-John sonríe y luego lo escucho hablar.- mami?.-nos mira intercaladamente

-antes de poder decir algo, Alexis contesta.-si John, mi mamá también será tu mamá, verdad papá?

Por un momento no se que decir, tras unos segundos de pensarlo, le sonrío.

-eso es muy probable…te gustaría vivir con nosotros pequeño?

John me regala una enorme sonrisa al mismo tiempo que Kate entra y nos saluda.

-que bonita sonrisa tienes John, te gusta el helado de vainilla igual que a mi.-kate se acerca y besa su mejilla.

Esta vez John suelta una carcajada haciéndonos reír a todos, le ofrece un poco de helado, ahora parece estar relajado.

Los observo hablar, reír y abrazarse, eso me hace feliz.

**_espero que les haya gustado, iré un poco lento ya se los había comentado, gracias a quienes estén leyendo, somos poquitos lo sé y pues ya que he visto sus reacciones ante el comentario que hice de terminar la historia, debo decirles que si lo contemplé la verdad es que es difícil cuando la respuesta es muy, muy poca, se que si hay quien esta leyendo, y me gustaría que entendieran que a veces es frustrante que no gusten las historias, los entiendo perfecto cuando algo no gusta, no gusta y ya, pero no deja de ser triste ver que puedo contar con los dedos de una mano la cantidad de personas que leen, aunque no lo crean así es, nos leeremos en el próximo, espero que sigan allí._**


	7. capítulo VII

El sábado por la mañana salgo temprano, hoy es el día en el que se decidirá si sigo trabajando en mi puesto o debo conseguir un nuevo empleo, me despido de Kate y luego me asomo a la habitación de Alexis, ella duerme entre un montón de almohadas y mantas que ha dispuesto en el piso, no estábamos preparados para la visita de John y al no tener una cama extra Alexis se ha ofrecido a dormir en el suelo para que John pueda dormir cómodo, él abraza su gato mientras su brazo lastimado descansa sobre un pequeño cojín afelpado, sonrío cuando los veo pero decido no entrar ambos necesitan descansar.

Mientras espero un taxi recuerdo que debo comprar un auto nuevo, extraño mi viejo auto, además de que era muy útil, andar en taxi no termina de gustarme, menos ahora que John está en casa con nosotros.

Al llegar a la oficina, la recepcionista me indica hacia donde debo dirigirme y ya en el lugar la secretaria del jefe me pide que tome asiento y espere, así lo hago.

Mientras espero miro por el enorme ventanal en el edificio, el cielo azul y el sol elevándose a lo lejos, las aves volando y el ruido de los autos en la calle, miro mi reloj, aun es temprano, recuerdo la tarde anterior, después de comer helado hemos caminado por la calle, todos mantenemos el ritmo de John, es pequeño y el yeso en su brazo molesto, además de que por momentos tanto Kate como Alexis se han detenido a observar alguna cosa que les ha llamado la atención, después de lo que para mi es un buen rato llegamos al lugar indicado, por supuesto Alexis se ha interesado por alguna prenda pero mi atención está centrada en lo que John mira.

Kate lo lleva de la mano y le muestra lo que hay, pero John está interesado en una sola cosa, camisetas rojas, después de una pequeña discusión entre los dos Kate por fin le convence de llevar un par de camisetas de distintos colores y unos jeans y pantalones cortos, he observado un pijama que no he podido evitar comprar, sabía que se vería muy tierno con ella y así fue cuando al volver a casa por la noche después de cenar pizza, Kate se ha encargado de darle un baño, él aún no puede hacerlo solo y con el brazo roto menos, sin embargo eso no ha evitado que lo haya disfrutado, he escuchado desde el pasillo como Kate hablaba con él, aunque él no habla mucho si lo hace con ella y con eso me conformo se que en algún momento las cosas cambiarán y todo será mejor, sigo pensando en eso, Alexis esta cómoda con la situación, lo que me reconforta y alivia de muchas maneras, en medio de mis cavilaciones Kate apareció con John envuelto en una toalla rosa que supongo era de Alexis, me sorprende por un momento que Kate aun tenga esas cosas, me hace pensar que quizá ella había contemplado la idea de tener mas hijos, o quizá solo la ha guardado por lo que le hace recordar, le he llevado el pijama después de secarlo bien y dejarlo en la cama envuelto en una manta rosa también, lo que me hace reír y pensar que debemos estar prevenidos si John viene a casa definitivamente debe tener sus propias cosas, volviendo al tema de la pijama de John, Kate y yo nos hemos derretido al verlo vestido así, aun tiene carita de bebé y me encanta, pero nuestra burbuja de ternura se vio rota cuando por accidente John se golpeó el brazo roto y el llanto ha preocupado incluso a Alexis quien ha entrado a la habitación corriendo preguntando que había pasado, casi hemos llorado todos al verlo.

Kate lo ha mecido en su regazo por un largo tiempo hasta conseguir dormirlo y con cuidado le ayudo a llevarlo a la cama, mientras Kate le da un beso de buenas noches a Alexis yo observo a John dormir, seco alguna lágrima que aun sale y beso su frente, Kate hace lo mismo después de mí y ambos salimos de la habitación.

-como estás?.

-bien, solo me ha tomado por sorpresa, no me gusta verlo así , es todo.

-entiendo, vamos, mañana saldré temprano.

-es verdad, ya es mañana?

-si, todo saldrá bien ya lo verás.

-eso espero.

-espero venir pronto, iremos a comprar las cosas para la cena y por la noche esperaremos a tu padre.

-gracias por todo lo que haces.

-no es nada, en verdad no es… nada.

-no lo hagas, no lo minimices, todo lo que haces por nosotros es realmente extraordinario.

-bueno espero poder conservar mi empleo, me encanta estar aquí contigo y con los niños pero necesito trabajar, quiero un auto nuevo.

-bien pues espero que todo vaya bien mañana.

La observé dormir un par de minutos y esta mañana antes de salir, he besado sus labios como despedida.

Ahora sentado aquí pienso muy bien en lo que responderé, de pronto veo aparecer a victoria Gates por el pasillo, me saluda cuando llega hasta donde estoy y se sienta a mi lado.

No hablamos por un par de minutos hasta que ella se decide.

-como está el niño?

-mas o menos, tiene un brazo roto, como crees que está?.-digo un poco molesto pero no con ella sino con la situación.

-entiendo, espero que con la recomendación puedan llevarlo a casa con ustedes.

-le agradezco que lo haya hecho, todos tenemos la esperanza de que así sea y estamos tratando de hacerlo sentir cómodo pero… es un tanto difícil.

-entiendo, en cuanto supe lo de la caída le llamé a la encargada, quería saber la situación, no dudo que con ustedes estará bien.

-no fue una caída.

-eso fue lo que dijeron.

-lo sé, pero lo hice revisar por el médico de confianza de Kate, me ha dicho después de ver la radiografía que eso ha sido intencional y sabe que…le creo, John no está bien en ese lugar, y supongo que los demás niños no lo están pasando bien tampoco, John tiene problemas que hay que atender y comprendo que con tantos niños no se den abasto pero no creo que eso sea excusa para lo que sucede allí.

-entiendo tu malestar, pero eso es algo que no me compete aunque podría hacer una recomendación si se confirma lo que me estas diciendo.

-eso estaría bien.

-y como van las cosas en casa?

-mmm, bien, Alexis esta feliz con John y conmigo en casa, y bueno ya que está aquí, Beckett y yo hemos decidido casarnos, si usted puede y quiere la esperamos con gusto, aun no sabemos cuando pero será pronto.

-eso estaría bien… y si, me encantará estar allí con ustedes.

Estoy a punto de decir algo cuando la asistente nos dice que están listos para recibirnos, caminamos despacio, dejo que Gates entre primero a la sala y por cortesía le ayudo con la silla, hay un grupo de personas sentadas frente a nosotros, nos miran, una mujer sentada mas allá escribe en una maquina muy curiosa y mi ex jefe nos mira sentado en otra mesa al fondo, a un par de estos personajes ya los había visto, estuvieron en las sesiones anteriores y aunque no conozco al resto de personas, no me siento nervioso, no es la primera vez que paso por esto, aunque si la primera que estoy hasta el cuello, considerando que me dejé llevar por mis emociones en ese momento, creo que podría decirse que me estoy disculpando de algo que yo mismo provoque.

Gates me mira con una ligera sonrisa y luego clava su vista en el frente, en la mesa donde por lo menos 8 personas nos miran con algo que no se si debería llamar curiosidad, agradezco que no hayan citado a Kate, hubiese sido difícil para ella tener que rememorar todo lo sucedido y la verdad es que no estamos para eso, prefiero ser yo quien cargue con todo, ella ya ha sufrido lo suficiente como para tener que pasar por lo mismo una y otra vez.

Por fin un hombre inicia la sesión, hace algunas preguntas de rutina para el archivo y luego de mirar con detenimiento un documento que tiene frente a él levanta la vista y me mira fijamente, empiezo a sentirme preocupado, la forma en que me mira dice que no será bueno para mi.

Antes de continuar conmigo se dirige a Gates y de igual manera le hace una serie de preguntas que ella contesta con una frialdad que no me sorprende pero que me demuestra la clase de persona que es.

-bien agente castle, hemos estudiado las circunstancias en las que se dio la muerte de la mujer en cuestión, tenemos presente la relación que sostuvo con ella y las agravantes de la misma, entiendo también que era la madre de su hija, creo que todos estamos claros en que no debió ocurrir así, ella debió responder ante la justicia como debía en eso estamos de acuerdo todos.-trago saliva con dificultad pues creo que me dirá lo que no quiero escuchar y al mismo tiempo pienso a que me voy a dedicar de ahora en adelante, dejo de escuchar lo que el hombre dice por unos segundos hasta que Gates disimuladamente patea mi pie.-he dicho que se ponga de pie.-de inmediato obedezco.-dadas las circunstancias y aunque yo en lo personal le hubiese dado de baja tanto la capitana Gates aquí presente así como su jefe de división han intercedido por usted, su historial de trabajo es muy bueno y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que un buen elemento como usted no puede ser simplemente despedido…por tal motivo, será reasignado a una nueva área en un plazo no mayor a seis meses los cuales deberá permanecer suspendido, una vez terminado el plazo se le informará de su nueva función, con eso queda cerrado su caso.

Siento la mano de Gates en mi hombro, al mirarla se que debo agradecerle mucho, demasiado, sin ella esto no hubiese sido posible y no puedo evitar abrazarla cuando los integrantes de la junta comienzan a abandonar la sala.

-cuidado, debería cuidar las formas.

-no me importa, gracias, no sabe cuanto le agradezco.

-no he sido solo yo, todos hicimos lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance.

-gracias de cualquier manera no sabe lo feliz que estoy.

-bueno espero que descanse, que cuide de su familia este tiempo que tendrá para ellos y que se prepare por que le espera mucho trabajo cuando vuelva, digamos que su nueva tarea le exigirá bastante.

-usted, sabe….

-guarde silencio , se supone que no debe saberlo.

Sonríe mientras la veo salir, mi antiguo jefe se acerca cuando la ve irse, me abraza y después de palmear mi espalda, me dice que me desea lo mejor y que nos veamos pronto, se disculpa diciendo que debe tomar un vuelo, no hago más que agradecerle y salgo detrás de él.

Estoy feliz es hora de volver a casa con mi mujer y mis hijos, esto debemos celebrarlo.

De camino a casa le llamo a Kate, le digo que no se preocupe y que yo compraré todo lo que necesitemos para la cena, le pregunto como están los niños y una vez terminada la llamada me apresuro a hacer las compras necesarias.

Mientras camino por los pasillos del supermercado pienso que quizá deberíamos hacer un pequeño viaje, algo que nos permita relajarnos un poco. En un pasillo veo juguetes de todo tipo pero llaman mi atención unos pequeños animales de hule muy suaves, juguetes de bebé para la bañera, se que John ya es un poco grande pero no puedo evitarlo y tomo un pequeño pececillo de colores que arroja chorros de agua, se que le gustará y pienso que será una manera de darle la bienvenida.

Estoy muy contento cuando llego a casa pero la escena que se desarrolla frente a mi me toma por sorpresa.

-que ha pasado?.-pregunto.

-John mojó sus pantalones.-dice Alexis.

-ha sido un accidente no?.

-es lo que trato de hacerle entender pero él no me permite ayudarle, no sé que más hacer.-dice Kate tratando de acomodar su cabello en una cola.

-veamos.-pongo las bolsas en la mesa y vuelvo hasta donde están los tres.-John debemos limpiarte.

John solo nos mira, me arrodillo en el piso y le miro, trato de pensar, pero simplemente no se me ocurre nada, siento la mano de Kate en mi espalda, nos miramos, John mueve sus manos nervioso, pensé que habíamos avanzado un poco pero ahora veo que no es así.

-John no puedes quedarte así, entiendes.- el no me mira.

-Rick ya lo intenté todo.

-todo?

Me levanto del piso y me acerco a ella, le hago la seña para que se acerque a mí, la miro y después sonrío, intento darme la vuelta pero ella no me deja.

-no lo hagas, Rick, no debemos, no está bien.

-no me vas a decir que no lo has hecho, si es la última opción, o prefieres que se quede así.

-esta bien pero solo esta vez.-la veo cruzarse de brazos.

-lo juro.-levanto mi mano derecha.

Me dirijo a la mesa y busco entre las bolsas, saco el pequeño juguete que compré y regreso, ante la mirada de Kate y de Alexis.

-John si no dejas que Kate te bañe y te ponga ropa limpia, éste juguete será para Alexis.-John no parece interesado.-ok no lo quieres, Alexis.-la miro y extiendo mi mano, John entonces parece interesado.-Alexis te gusta?.- ella me mira dudosa pero luego se acerca a mi.

-John nos mira y luego habla casi en un susurro.-mío.

-no, si no te bañas.

Parece dudarlo y luego se acerca despacio a Kate y toma su mano, Kate disimula una sonrisa y luego se pierde con él en el baño, no es precisamente lo que deberíamos hacer, no es lo correcto pero en el último de los casos era lo más fácil.

Unos segundos después, escucho a Kate hablando con él, me acerco despacio hasta la puerta y los miro, John está sentado , su cabello lleno de espuma, Kate le dice que no puede volver a pasar, le habla de manera muy suave, sé que intenta razonar con él, a pesar de estos episodios John suele ser un niño muy dulce, aunque no me guste que estas cosas pasen, entiendo su situación.

John sonríe sacándome de mi reflexión, me asomo solo un poco, Kate le ha puesto un plástico envolviendo su brazo, hace la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Kate enjuaga su cabello.

-decido entrar, John me mira.-esto es para ti pequeño.-le muestro el pequeño pez de hule multicolor, él lo toma y lo sumerge en el agua, lo llena de agua y luego moja la pared con un pequeño chorro de agua, de nuevo sonríe.

-no deberíamos recurrir al soborno.-dice Kate mirándolo.

-lo sé pero no podía quedarse así, supongo que habrá días así, tu tienes más experiencia que yo, además hoy ha sido un buen día después de todo.

-que ha pasado?

-mmm… estaré suspendido seis meses.

-seis meses?

-si bueno, digamos que tuve ayuda, mucha, pero estuvo bien, me reasignaran y ya veremos que pasa, por ahora estaré en casa.

-pudo ser peor.

-si, lo se…ahora podremos concentrarnos en esto que nos esta pasando, pensé que ya que estaré aquí, podríamos salir de paseo en unos días.

-y a donde quieres ir?

-mmm… no lo se, ya veremos…iré preparando la cena, tu padre llegará en unas horas.

-bien, ya te alcanzo.

Antes de salir, me inclino para besarla, ella me rodea con sus brazos y sonríe cuando me separo de ella, John nos mira curioso, me estoy acostumbrando a las miradas inquisidoras y a los silencios de este niño.

Alexis está sentada en la cocina, come un pedazo de manzana, veo que ha guardado las cosas que he traído, me acerco a ella y beso su frente.

\- papá, por qué John moja sus pantalones, no es muy grande para eso?

-bueno hija es difícil de explicar, John ha pasado por cosas que no debería, se está acostumbrando a su nueva vida es todo, con el tiempo dejará de hacerlo.

-entiendo.

-me ayudarás a preparar la cena?

-si, a que hora vendrá el abuelo?

-en unas horas, ayúdame a lavar las verduras, mientras yo preparo la carne.

Pasamos varios minutos cocinando, John y Kate aparecen después, ella lo ayuda a sentarse en un banco, le da algo de fruta y se une a nosotros.

Pasamos varios minutos cocinando, hablamos de distintas cosas y nos movemos por la cocina bajo la mirada atenta de John, me gustaría saber que piensa, normalmente no habla o lo hace sólo cuando yo no estoy presente, sé que debe sentir desconfianza de alguien como yo, lo miro sentado en el banco aun comiendo, sonríe por momentos, me pregunto si pensará en su madre si aun tendrá algún recuerdo de ella o de su hogar.

El período de vacaciones escolares empezará en un par de días y entonces tendré que pensar en lo que haré con dos niños en casa y Kate debe trabajar.

Dejamos todo listo y mientras John ve televisión nosotros nos preparamos para recibir al padre de Kate.

Ella sale de la habitación con un hermoso vestido y su cabello recogido, sus tacones altos y mis suspiros detrás de ella, es la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

La alcanzo en el pasillo y la rodeo por la cintura mientras aspiro el aroma de su perfume impregnado en su piel, beso la piel de su cuello es tan cálido y suave.

-susurro en su oído.-te amo, eres hermosa.-acaricio su abdomen.

-lo sé, yo también te amo.-se da la vuelta y besa mis labios con suavidad y luego sonríe.

El timbre suena y Alexis sale corriendo de su habitación, su voz se escucha exaltada cuando al abrir la puerta su abuelo entra y la levanta del suelo.

-Abuelo, me haces cosquillas.-las carcajadas de Alexis resuenan en la sala.

-Kate se aparta de mi.-hola, papá, cómo has estado?

Los veo abrazarse, el padre de Kate besa su frente, imagino que debe ser una costumbre en él, sonrío mientras los miro, yo también quiero ver a mi hija crecer y convertirse en una hermosa mujer.

-y quien es este pequeño?.- escucho a Jim decir mientras se acerca a John que lo mira con curiosidad.

\- papá, él es John.-Kate se acerca y sostiene al niño en sus brazos.

-que guapo es, hola John.-Jim acaricia su cabeza mientras él se esconde en el cuello de Kate, ambos sonríen.

-me acerco hasta donde están.- hola Jim.- extiendo mi mano para saludarlo pero él me abraza, me siento extraño.

Después de la debidas presentaciones, le ayudo a Kate a servir la cena, ella habla con su padre de como ha estado Alexis y ella aprovecha para poner al tanto de todo a su abuelo.

-abuelo, mis papas se van a casar, no es increíble?

-si, es increíble.

Al termino de la cena Jim nos ha ayudado a recoger todo, Kate ha puesto una película para que los niños se entretuvieran un rato mientras nosotros discutíamos otros asuntos.

-y bien…cuando será el gran día?.-nos pregunta de repente.

-en un par de meses , quizá antes.-dice Kate sonriente

-tengo que avisarle a mis amigos, así que si mas o menos en ese tiempo.

-me alegro por ustedes, están formando una hermosa familia.-mira a ambos niños.-con respecto a John, no sabía que ya estaba con ustedes.

-si bueno, nos lo han dado mientras se resuelve su situación, y bueno con el "accidente" creo que no tuvieron más opción, por ahora somos su familia de acogida, no nos han concedido la adopción como tal.

-pensé que ya estaban en eso.

-soy yo quien habla ahora.-eso esperamos, la verdad es que ha sido repentino, Victoria Gates nos ha ayudado un poco con eso, gracias a su recomendación es que lo tenemos aquí pero es complicado.

-entiendo, no desesperen ya verán que todo saldrá bien, solo hay que ser pacientes…y por lo demás, he consultado con un amigo y me ha dicho que puedes iniciar el proceso para reconocer a Alexis como tu hija cuando quieras.-lo veo sacar una tarjeta de su cartera.-llámale, él te ayudará con todo lo que necesites.

-cielos papá, muchas gracias.-Kate se levanta de su lugar y lo abraza.

-no he hecho nada.-dice Jim sonriente.

-bien pues el lunes temprano le llamaré.

Seguimos hablando de distintas cosas, hasta que Alexis se acerca a nosotros.

\- mamá?.

-dime mi amor.

-ya sé que quiero hacer en mi cumpleaños.

-bien y que quieres?

-quiero ir a la playa, podemos?

-mmm bueno eso lo podemos arreglar.

Unos minutos más tarde Jim se despide, le da un beso a Alexis y de nuevo acaricia la cabeza de John antes de abrazar a Kate y estrechar mi mano para irse, Kate lo ve alejarse desde la puerta, me acerco y la abrazo, la noche es bastante cálida, beso su mejilla y de nuevo entramos, John se ha dormido en el sillón y Alexis esta a punto de hacerlo.

Mientras Kate le ayuda a Alexis con su pijama, yo trato de hacer lo mismo con John.

En nuestra habitación Kate me pide ayuda con el cierre de su vestido, acaricio su espalda, apenas rozo las puntas de mis dedos , solo lo suficiente para provocar un escalofrío en ella, la escucho sonreír sin darse la vuelta, espera el siguiente movimiento, lo sé, no la hago esperar más, dejo caer su ropa, la rodeo con mis brazos acaricio su vientre, beso su cuello para después tomarla en mis brazos y llevarla a la cama.

Me encanta el aroma de su piel, besar sus piernas y probar con mi boca cada parte de su cuerpo, escuchar el leve sonido que hace su corazón, sentir el toque de sus manos provocando toda clase de sensaciones en mi.

Me deshago de su ropa interior mientras desciendo lentamente por su abdomen y sonrío cuando al detenerme ella me obliga a dar la vuelta y quedar bajo su cuerpo, tenerla sobre mi me vuelve loco, me levanto para besar sus pechos, la sujeto con fuerza , la escucho tratando de ahogar un gemido cuando un orgasmo la invade pero no me detengo sigo presionando, siento sus piernas temblando debido al esfuerzo y de nuevo la coloco sobre la cama, la observo recuperar el aliento, dejo pequeños besos en su mejilla, recorro la línea de su mentón mientras acaricio sus piernas siento la humedad al introducir un dedo, ella sigue igual de excitada, sus dedos se hunden en mi cabello, me pide más, aun no hemos terminado, siento sus piernas rodeándome en cuanto la penetro pero no me muevo.

-te amo.-susurro.-te amo.

**_gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad es que he tenido un ataque de inspiración después de sus palabras, y este capítulo me ha quedado un poco largo no quise cortarlo por que pensé que no quedaría bien, además de que tengo escrito un poco más, quizá si puedo actualice__ esta historia __en breve, que les parece, levanten las manitas y digan yo, jejeje, de nuevo les agradezco que sigan conmigo que aunque seamos poquitos sigamos aquí y como ustedes lo han dicho, mientras sigan leyendo yo seguiré escribiendo, aun tenemos camino que recorrer._**


	8. capítulo VIII

Hoy iremos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Alexis, han pasado algunos días desde que cenamos con Jim , John ha tenido algunos cambios, algunos días vamos hacia adelante y otros hacia atrás, lo peor pasó al día siguiente de la cena, John se despertó en medio de la madrugada llorando, justo unos minutos después de que Kate se había dormido, me levanté apresurado intentando vestirme por el camino, al entrar en la habitación John estaba sentado en medio de la cama, Alexis lo observaba asustada sin saber que hacer, trataba de calmarlo cuando John se ha hecho pis encima mojándome, Kate apareció unos segundos después, llevó a Alexis a nuestra habitación y luego volvió para ayudarme con John, hemos pasado el resto de la madrugada calmando a John, dándole un baño de nuevo y cambiando su ropa, desperté en el sillón con él sobre mi estomago y Kate apoyada en mi hombro por suerte era domingo y ella no debía ir a trabajar, aunque me negaba a hacerlo, estuvimos de acuerdo y dadas las circunstancias tuve que comprar un paquete de ropa interior entrenadora para John, tuvimos que lavar todo, así que él pasó el día usando un "pañal" cosa que no debería ser, tuvimos una pequeña discusión con él por eso y después de algunos minutos accedió a usarla también tuvimos que comprar más ropa para él porque seguía mojando la cama y en definitiva debíamos buscar ayuda, dos días después Kate lo llevó con el psicólogo que atendía a Alexis, ahora debemos llevar un plan de citas, aun no hemos resuelto el asunto de su "accidente" en el orfanato, aunque esperamos que sea pronto, la trabajadora social nos ha hecho una visita también, hizo una entrevista algo incomoda y luego nos ha dicho que debemos esperar un par de semanas para que se integre el expediente y poder seguir con el proceso.

Pero hoy, hoy he rentado en auto, Alexis quería ir a la playa como regalo de cumpleaños así que me levanté temprano y mientras Kate se encargaba de terminar de empacar lo necesario, yo he salido.

Al volver, Alexis me recibe entusiasmada, está feliz de que esté con ella en su cumpleaños, a pesar de que está creciendo, su forma de ser no ha cambiado mucho y me encantan los días que compartimos, la manera en como se comporta con John, como si fuese realmente su hermano, poco a poco hemos ido adecuando la habitación para los dos pero creo que cada quien necesita su espacio y he contemplado la idea de buscar otro lugar más apropiado, aunque no lo he comentado con ellos, creo que lo haré después de la boda, es necesario.

Un par de horas mas tarde salimos, algo que he visto que ha cambiado, es que John se acerca más a mi e incluso habla más, aunque no lo hace tanto conmigo, si lo he escuchado mantener conversaciones con Kate y con Alexis, me repito que ya lo hará conmigo.

Reservé una habitación en un hotel a la orilla de la playa, el lugar es hermoso y el sonido de las olas del mar es relajante, todos necesitábamos esto, pasaremos un fin de semana completo en este lugar, desde el viernes hasta el lunes.

Mientras Kate se hace cargo del registro yo bajo el equipaje y lo llevo a la habitación, dentro de nuestro equipaje tengo un pequeño regalo para Alexis, algo que espero que le guste.

Es medio día cuando por fin estamos instalados, caminamos rumbo al restaurante para comer algo, John ha tomado mi mano y señala todo lo que ve a su paso y en un momento extiende su brazo pidiéndome que lo levante, cosa que nos toma por sorpresa a todos, lo he hecho antes pero nunca por que él me lo pidiera, cuando por fin lo tengo en mi brazo me sonríe y luego apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, al llegar al restaurante una mujer muy amable nos ofrece una silla especial para John, también hacemos un pedido especial con motivo del cumpleaños y saco de mi bolsillo el regalo que había estado escondiendo.

Después de comer, decidimos pasar un rato en la playa, John ha traído su pececillo de colores y le hemos comprado un traje de baño que tiene un estampado muy parecido a su pez, no ha querido soltarlo desde que lo vio, salgo primero con los niños, les ayudo a ponerse el bloqueador, el sol no se siente tanto pero es necesario, Kate aparece después, lleva una toalla en sus hombros que coloca sobre el camastro antes de recostarse en el, la observo embobado, ella me mira sonriente, yo simplemente no puedo dejar de verla.

Las voces de los niños corriendo alrededor me distraen por un momento, los miro hacer un camino de arena por donde según ellos el agua llegará hasta donde estamos, me uno a ellos, levanto a John en mis hombros, de nuevo hemos puesto un plástico alrededor de su brazo tratando de que no se moje o llene de arena, es ahora que pienso que quizá no ha sido tan bueno y espero que el médico no nos reprenda si algo pasa, hecho algunos vistazos hasta donde Kate se encuentra, parece estar relajada, incluso creo que se ha dormido, la verdad es que entre el trabajo, los niños y algunos otros asuntos pienso que debe estar cansada, ella dice que no es tan así que realmente le ayudo mucho estando en casa, sabe que puede sentirse más relajada y eso me alegra.

Después de jugar un rato y mojar un poco a John quien no ha querido ir mas allá, supongo que le asusta, decido que es hora de que John tome una siesta.

Lo llevo hasta donde Kate se encuentra, lo pongo a su lado y John descansa su brazo sobre su estomago y mira a Kate, ella acaricia su cabello y le habla en un tono muy bajo, John parpadea, en cuestión de minutos está dormido, Alexis que se ha recostado en el otro camastro también se ha dormido, me encanta verlos dormir.

Kate toma mi mano, me lleva hasta la orilla donde el agua apenas moja nuestros pies, sonríe, parece estar feliz, no suelta mi mano, voltea a ver a los niños y luego se acerca para besarme.

-si me hubiesen dicho hace un año que estaríamos aquí juntos, con dos niños no lo creería.

-yo tampoco.-la beso una vez más y pongo mi mano en su vientre.-pero aun nos falta.-me abraza.

-lo sé, ya vendrá.

Suelta mi mano y se sumerge en el agua, la sigo y la sujeto por la cintura, mis manos se mueven acariciandola, no me atrevo a ir mas allá, no creo que sea el momento y Kate parece estar pendiente de los niños, aunque eso no evita que por momentos pegue su cuerpo al mío moviéndose traviesa.

-no sigas o…

-o que. -susurra con sus labios pegados a mi oreja, lo que me hace estremecer.

-te harás cargo de lo que provocas?

-no lo sé.

-entonces no sigas, no ahora, quizá mas tarde.-la abrazo tomándola por el trasero para que me rodee con sus piernas.

-cuando le llamarás a tus amigos para avisarles?

-cuando volvamos.

-bien.

Dejo un par de besos en sus labios antes de soltarla, salgo del agua pensando que me sigue pero no es así, cuando volteo la veo nadando, la dejo allí, voy a sentarme junto a los niños, aun duermen, me parece curioso que John incluso dormido busque proteger su brazo, lo miro un poco más, pienso en lo afortunados que somos de tenerlo con nosotros y espero, realmente espero que en un tiempo no muy lejano podamos por fin decir que es nuestro hijo, yo así lo siento ya, y se que Kate también, no podría ni imaginarme lo doloroso que sería que no le permitieran venir con nosotros, creo que seria devastador para todos que no salga como queremos.

-papi.-la voz de Alexis me distrae.- mamá?

-esta en el agua, quieres ir con ella?

-si.

Se levanta un tanto adormilada aun, me abraza y luego corre hasta donde esta su madre, Kate la sostiene, le ayuda a nadar, las escucho reír, puedo imaginar como ha sido su relación, puedo ver a mi pequeña creciendo a su lado, la imagino siendo un bebé y Kate enseñándole todo lo que ahora sabe.

Siento una pequeña mano tocándome, John está sentado mirándome.

-pis.-dice en voz baja.

-sonrío por que tal parece que John comienza a confiar en mí.-vamos, te llevo.

Camino llevándolo de la mano, permanece en silencio, trato de ayudarlo aunque parece saber bien lo que hace.

-terminaste?-John asiente y luego lo apoyo en mi pierna para que lave sus manos.

John es tímido cuando aparecen personas, un hombre entra llevando a un niño de la edad de John, mas o menos su edad, mientras dejo a John en el suelo para secar mis manos y las suyas, el pequeño se le acerca, John me mira dudoso, toma mi mano.

-es tu hijo?.- pregunta el hombre.

-si.-no dudo en decir

-el hombre sonríe.- él es mi hijo Sam, a Sam le gustaría jugar con, mmm, cómo se llama?

-John.

-ok, John, no hay muchos niños y los hemos visto antes, en la playa, Sam me ha preguntado si podría invitarlos a jugar.

-dudo que John quiera jugar con él .-quizá si, después..-siento a John rodeando mi pierna.

-bien, adiós.

Los veo irse y espero un momento antes de salir, John no suelta mi pierna, me inclino un poco para hablarle.

-te gustaría jugar con el niño?.- John mueve la cabeza negando.-no?, quizá si…-no termino de hablar cuando John se abraza a mi cuello.-no lo haremos si no quieres, andando, vayamos con Alexis, con Alexis si quieres jugar?.- esta vez asiente sin separarse de mi.

Salgo con él aferrado a mi cuello, me gusta que confíe en mi, pero creo que tiene que socializar un poco más , camino despacio, mientras avanzo pienso y veo su brazo, que tal que no ha sido un descuido de un adulto o alguna clase de maltrato por parte de alguno de los cuidadores del orfanato, que si ha sido otro niño quien lo ha lastimado, hemos evitado hablar de eso con él, pero creo que es el momento de abordar el tema.

Kate me mira curiosa cuando me ve con John aferrado a mi, en cuanto llegamos, Alexis lo llama y de inmediato me pide bajarlo y así lo hago.

-que ha pasado? A donde fueron?

-me ha pedido ir al baño.

-en verdad?

-yo también estoy sorprendido, estando allí un hombre ha entrado con su hijo, han invitado a John a jugar.

-y?

-John no quiere.

-eso se veía venir, por ahora solo tiene confianza con Alexis.

-estaba pensando…y si, mmm… y si otro niño lo lastimó, y si tiene miedo de otros niños?

-bueno eso pudo haber pasado, pero debió ser un niño mucho mayor, un niño de su edad no pudo haber dejado su brazo así.

-supongo que si.

-donde te ha visto el otro sujeto?

-dijo que nos vio aquí en la playa y que su hijo le ha pedido jugar con John por que casi no hay niños…en que piensas?

-no nada, solo no me gusta que se acerquen así, es raro.

-te entiendo, pero no te hagas historias.

-bien, deberíamos ir a la habitación y prepararnos para la cena.

-bien.

Kate lleva a John de la mano, luce mas sonriente y relajado y eso me gusta, tomamos un baño y salimos una hora después dispuestos a cenar, el sol comienza a caer, miro mi reloj son casi las 8 el tiempo ha pasado rápido, miro al sujeto que hemos visto en el baño, afuera, llevando a su hijo de la mano, no me parece alguien extraño pero dado nuestro historial es mejor mantener la distancia con desconocidos.

Kate le ayuda a John con su comida, me gusta cuando John se siente relajado con Kate creo que de esa manera se afianza su relación.

Pasamos un buen momento, John come solo muy bien, me sorprende que a pesar de que no puede usar su brazo, puede hacer muchas cosas sin problemas, Alexis nos habla de cosas del colegio y de como quiere que sea el vestido que usará Kate cuando nos casemos.

John está cansado, lo sé por que no puede mantener los ojos abiertos, salimos del restaurante, llevo a John en mis brazos, escucho los bostezos de Alexis ha sido un día cansado para ellos.

Deposito a John en la cama, Alexis ya esta en la suya con su pijama puesto, Kate le quita la ropa a John y luego sale de la habitación.

La detengo antes de que se meta en la cama.

-si no tuviéramos asuntos que arreglar, empezaríamos a hacer bebés ahora.

-no, pero podríamos practicar, que dices?

La levanto apoyándola en la pared, desesperado le quito la ropa, no hay tiempo que perder.

Una hora mas tarde estamos en la cama bebiendo una cerveza, el cuerpo desnudo de Kate es lo mas hermoso que he visto, no tengo dudas.

-en que piensas?, luces muy concentrado.

-no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en tenerte así junto a mi.

Ella sonríe y luego se incorpora para besarme.

-crees que deberíamos llevar a John a jugar con ese niño?

-no lo sé…dejemos que sea él quien decida, no quiero forzarlo a hacer algo que no quiere.

-bien, eso haremos entonces.

La mañana siguiente salimos a pasear por el pueblo, John y Alexis se ven mucho mas animados, Alexis lo lleva de la mano en todo momento al igual que yo lo hago con Kate, miramos cosas, compramos helado y al medio día vamos a la playa de nuevo, John lleva su pececillo en la mano y Alexis un flotador.

Ésta vez ambos jugamos con los niños, he visto reír a John más de lo que me hubiese imaginado, esta vez a la hora de comer decido pedir que nos lleven algo hasta donde estamos, John come despacio y por momentos le ofrece a Kate de su comida quien la acepta con gusto.

Mas tarde , descansamos en los camastros John no ha querido separarse de Kate y ahora está sentado apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de ella que acaricia su cabello.

Creo que hemos comido demasiado y nadie quiere moverse pues Alexis también permanece a mi lado.

\- mamá, te quiero mucho.-dice de pronto Alexis.

\- mamá .-dice John intentando mantenerse despierto .

Kate me mira, la expresión de su rostro es diferente, se que le emociona escucharlo decir eso, al momento de escucharlo me hace feliz pero luego de unos segundos pienso que John se ha encariñado con nosotros y no sé si eso esté bien, miro a la nada, quizá no sea malo, por que no me importa lo que pase, voy a luchar por que John se quede con nosotros.

-si John, Kate es mamá.-sonrío despeinándolo.-quieres a mami?

-si, mami.-besa la mejilla de Kate quien lo abraza mientras él sonríe contento.-mami.-pone su mano en la mejilla de ella, no hay nada mejor que eso.

-y papi, quieres a papi?.- le escucho decir a Kate .

-papi?.- pregunta intrigado.

-si bebé, Rick es papi.-Kate se levanta con él y se acerca, se sientan junto a mi.-papi te quiere mucho.

-papi.-me mira curioso.-papi.-esta vez dice suavemente.

-papi te quiere mucho John, te quiero mucho.-beso su mejilla mientras lo abrazo.

Mi corazón late acelerado, escucharlo llamarme así es increíble, Alexis nos mira y no puedo evitar acercarla a mi y besarla.

-también te quiero mucho, eres mi princesa.

Alexis me abraza, no puedo ser mas feliz con mis hijos y mi mujer, no quiero que esto se acabe.

**_espero les haya gustado este, nos leemos en el próximo, que si tardará un poco esta vez por que quizá actualice en unos días how to break a heart. espero sus comentarios lo saben._**


	9. capítulo IX

Un par de horas antes de que anochezca, jugamos con los niños, intentamos hacer castillos de arena que se caen sin remedio, John ha dicho más palabras que hace algunos días y juraría que he visto un par de lágrimas en el rostro de Kate, imagino que debe ser la emoción de ver a John siendo feliz y no solo él, Alexis está tan cómoda con la situación que me atrevería a pensar que ninguno de los dos cabemos de la felicidad que sentimos.

La noche pasa sin problemas, he notado que hace unos días que John no moja la cama y tras un baño relajante ambos niños descansan, mientras nosotros hablamos en voz baja en la habitación.

-me ha sorprendido John, no creí que avanzáramos tanto en tan poco tiempo.

-solo necesitaba un poco de confianza y amor, yo creo que lo estamos haciendo bien.

-si ahora lo creo.

La beso y abrazo, rodeo su cintura con mis brazos mientras ella se apoya en mi pecho, nos acariciamos y cuando creo que todo se pondrá intenso escucho la voz de John.

-es John.-la veo intentar levantarse.-espera aquí, yo lo traigo.

Kate sonríe mientras se sienta en la cama, camino despacio, veo a John sentado, extiende sus brazos cuando me ve, Alexis está dormida.

Tomo a John en mis brazos y salgo con él, me rodea con su brazo y suspira.

-que pasa?

-me duele.-dice en voz baja y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro, entro a la habitación.-quédate aquí iré por la medicina.

Lo dejo en la cama donde Kate lo recibe y me apresuro a ir por el analgésico, él no se había quejado de dolor.

-Kate lo tiene abrazado mientras le habla en un tono muy bajo.- aquí está.

-vacía un poco en el dispensador y luego se la da al niño sin que él ponga objeciones.-intenta dormir, ya te sentirás mejor.-John asiente mientras apoya la cabeza en el pecho de Kate y cierra los ojos.

Me siento a su lado y los miro un momento, John parece haberse dormido, Kate lo acomoda en medio de nosotros, besa su frente y luego acaricia su cabello.

-cuando volvamos deberíamos llevarlo al médico.

-si, me aseguraré de llamar para pedir una cita.

-deberías dormir estás cansada.-me acerco para besarla.

La veo acomodarse junto al niño y en cuestión de minutos se ha dormido, los observo un momento, John hace gestos pareciera que aun tiene dolor, me preocupa que no se encuentre bien, pongo mi mano en su frente, está tibio, espero que pronto pase lo que sea que esté sintiendo.

Aunque intento relajarme no puedo dormir, miro la hora, es más de media noche, me levanto y camino hacia la ventana, el cielo estrellado y la luna son algo que en la ciudad normalmente no se ve, vuelvo a mirarlos dormir, sonrío pensando en como han sido estos días, hace algunas semanas ambos pensábamos que no podríamos tener a John con nosotros, ahora parece haber una mejor probabilidad de que eso suceda, vuelvo a mirar por la ventana, pienso en mi madre y en lo feliz que sería si estuviera aquí, la imagino dando vueltas por la casa, sonrío pensando que se volvería loca de saber que tenemos dos niños y que si todo sale bien quizá tengamos uno más, siento tristeza de saber que no está aquí, espero que donde sea que esté nos vea, que sepa que ahora soy feliz, no puedo evitar una lágrima, a veces deseo tanto que ella esté aquí conmigo, me duele saber que no volveré a verla.

Intento secar mi cara con la mano, apoyo la cabeza en el cristal, suspiro, no quiero despertarlos pero es demasiado tarde, siento los brazos de Kate rodeándome, la siento apoyando la cabeza en mi espalda, nos quedamos unos segundos así.

-que pasa Rick?

-nada, solo pensaba.

-pero…

-no te preocupes, es que… pensé un momento en mi madre, es todo.

-la extrañas mucho aún?

-no siempre, pero empecé a pensar en que me gustaría que estuviera con nosotros, ella nunca dejó que me diera por vencido, siempre tuvo la esperanza de que encontraría a Alexis, me gusta pensar que Alexis tiene un poco de ella.

-si, te entiendo, a mi también me gustaría que mi madre estuviese aquí, le habría encantado conocerte.

-ya veo que pensamos igual.- ella sonríe mientras me abraza.-deberías dormir es tarde.

-si.

Toma mi mano, me lleva a la cama y me besa antes de acomodarse junto a John que ahora duerme tranquilo.

-Kate?

-si?

-deberíamos hacer algo especial mañana.

-por?

-el cumpleaños de John, lo había olvidado, estuve enfocado en el de Alexis y en todo lo que pasaba con John que olvidé su cumpleaños, faltan algunos días pero deberíamos aprovechar ahora por que luego vendrá la boda y la vuelta al colegio.

-es verdad, no lo recordaba, mañana veremos que hacemos.

La mano de John sobre mi cara me hace despertar, lo escucho reír y luego acercarse, me mira curioso, sostiene una galleta, la muerde llenándome de migajas.

-ey, quién te dio galleta?.- de nuevo sonríe dejándose caer sobre mi abdomen.-me das?.- mueve la cabeza negando.-no?, solo un poco.-duda un poco y luego acerca la galleta a mi boca.-mmm que rica, me dirás quien te la dio?.

-mami.

-y dónde está mami?

-no sé.

-nos ha dejado solos, quédate un momento aquí.-me meto rápido al baño.-no ha vuelto?.- él mueve la cabeza.-bueno, entonces seremos tu y yo amiguito, te gusta la idea?

-si.

-si, que bien, vamos a vestirnos, no podemos salir en pijama… Alexis se fue con mami?

-si.

-pues bueno, termina tu galleta.

Me pongo el pantalón mientras escucho el crujir de la galleta, John pone atención a uno de mis costados y lo señala, me fijo en lo que ha llamado su atención, una cicatriz que de momento no recuerdo como es que está allí.

-este?.- él afirma con la cabeza.-si me lastime pero no recuerdo donde.

Me acerco a él dejando que repase con el dedo la cicatriz, luego señala otro en mi hombro, ese lo recuerdo perfecto pues no hace mucho que esta allí.

-este.-lo tomo en mis brazos mientras él lo toca de nuevo con su dedo, hace un gesto con su boca.-no, ya no duele, se curó.

-mami?

-si mami me curó.

john señala una pequeña cicatriz bajo su ombligo, es apenas un punto, toma mi mano y me hace tocarlo así como él lo ha hecho conmigo, sonríe pues le hago cosquillas, al tenerlo así puedo ver con detalle sus ojos, son azules, muy azules, parecidos a los de su madre, su cabello es castaño claro antes de llevarlo al orfanato tenia algunos rizos en la parte de atrás pero supongo que allí le han cortado el cabello, apenas tiene unos mechones en la frente y el resto bastante recortado casi rasurado, tiene un lunar en la espalda baja casi en la cadera, cuando paso mi mano por su espalda agradezco que él no pueda verse pues tiene varias cicatrices que también espero que no recuerde, beso su mejilla y él sonríe.

-suelto una carcajada.-vaya que pareces un gusanillo.

-pis, pis.-lo llevo corriendo al baño.

-listo?.- lo veo asentir.- a lavarse las manos.

Lo apoyo en mi pierna mientras él se lava y luego lo siento a un lado del lavabo, me veo en el espejo, paso mi mano por el mentón, tomo la maquina y la espuma, pongo un poco en mi cara, enciendo la maquina y quito la barba que ha estado creciendo allí hace un par de días, John me mira atento.

-cuando seas grande te enseñaré a hacerlo, te gustaría?

-si.

-a mami le gusta la barba a veces y a veces no, así que hay que complacer a mami.

Sigo con mi tarea mientras John toma la espuma, la observa con curiosidad, cuando dejo lo que hago me mira, pone una mano en mi mejilla.

-suave… yo.

-tu también quieres?.- él asiente.-bien veamos.-pongo un poco de espuma en su barbilla y sin encender la maquina la paso haciendo el sonido con mi boca, quito toda la espuma y luego enjuago su rostro con un poco de agua.- pero que niño tan guapo tenemos aquí.-paso mi mano por su barbilla como él lo ha hecho.-y que suave se siente.-el olor de la espuma queda en su piel, lo tomo en mis brazos y lo pongo frente al espejo él observa y sonríe.

-como papi.

-que hacen?.- escucho la voz de Kate detrás de nosotros, está apoyada en el marco de la puerta y nos observa divertida.

Los dos volteamos sorprendidos, Kate sonríe, John me pide que lo baje y camina directo a ella, toma su mano y la pasa por su barbilla.

-como papi.-vuelve a decir.- suave.-de nuevo la sujeta y la lleva hasta donde estoy parado y nos mira expectante, al ver que ella no hace lo que él espera me señala con el dedo.-siente.

-Kate pasa su mano por mi cara.-es verdad, muy suave, así que han estado afeitándose, que guapos están los dos.-Kate se acerca a él y besa su mejilla.

Toma su mano, camina despacio , yo camino detrás de ellos, tomo la camisa que dejé en la cama y me la pongo.

-lo llevaré a cambiarse la pijama

-ya te alcanzo.

Dan un par de pasos, antes de salir de la habitación John se detiene y me mira.

-vamos John, cambiaremos tu pijama.

-no, papi.

-papi nos alcanzará en un momento.-intenta salir con él pero John no quiere.

-no, papi.-suelta su mano y se para a mi lado.

-quieres que papi te ayude?

-si.

-bueno, pues, te toca papi.

-ok.-John toma mi mano y me mira ansioso.-vamos.

Kate sonríe y a la vez nos mira con curiosidad, se pregunta al igual que yo, que ha pasado, yo solo camino con John jalando mi mano.

John me lleva hasta donde están sus cosas, Alexis nos mira y sonríe, Kate está parada en el pasillo, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, John saca una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos.

-este es mi favorito.-dice mirándome.-te gusta?

-si me gusta mucho.-me lo acerca y jala la camiseta de la pijama.-te ayudo.

Lo saco con cuidado intentado no molestar su brazo y luego le pongo la que ha elegido, después le ayudo con los pantalones y zapatos, ato los cordones y luego le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-bien estas listo, ve con Alexis, debo terminar de vestirme.

John camina junto a Alexis.

-que fue todo eso?.- pregunta Kate intrigada.

-no lo sé.- trato de no verme emocionado.- a dónde fuiste?.- me siento en la cama mientras me pongo los zapatos.

-queríamos hacer algo especial para John por lo que hablamos anoche.

-ya veo.

-no quise llevarlo, quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero la sorpresa me la he llevado aquí.

-yo también, me miraba mientras comía una galleta, hemos hablado y afeitado nuestras barbas.- digo orgulloso.

-escucho las carcajadas de Kate.-eso ya lo sé.

-se ha interesado en mis cicatrices, creo que piensa que somos iguales, él tiene una pequeña cicatriz bajo el ombligo.

-lo sé, es pequeña.

-sabes John me ha llamado papi muchas veces hoy.

-eso te gusta no es así?

-me encanta.-me acerco para abrazarla.- vamos los niños esperan.

Ésta vez no desayunamos en el hotel, Kate ha hecho una reservación en el pueblo, dice que ha encontrado un buen lugar no muy lejos.

John canta con Alexis en el asiento trasero y Kate se une a ellos, me hacen reír.

Tal como lo dijo Kate el lugar tiene un ambiente bastante familiar hay un platillo especial para el cumpleañero y puede elegir el postre que él quiera, hemos conseguido uno para Alexis, la mañana ha ido bien, y ya que mañana volveremos a casa decidimos pasar el resto del día en la playa jugando con los niños pero antes de que eso sucediera, llevamos a John para que eligiera su regalo de cumpleaños, ha elegido un camión que recoge cubitos al pasar sobre ellos.

En la playa John ha tomado una siesta antes de pasar a la acción pero ésta vez a elegido a Kate para dormir, sin embargo al despertar mis hombros han sido el lugar perfecto para entrar al agua, John se sujeta con fuerza de mi, Kate y Alexis nadan a una corta distancia, John me pide volver a la orilla, quiere jugar con su camión así que vuelvo y después de unos minutos Alexis nos acompaña, se sienta en la arena y le ayuda a John a cargar el camión con arena, me siento un momento en uno de los camastros, miro a Kate sentada junto a los niños, pienso en que me gustaría tener una cita con ella pero con los niños es difícil , quizá cuando volvamos podamos conseguir quien los cuide y quizá podríamos salir a cenar, quizá.

Me recuesto un momento, Kate se sienta junto a mi, pone su mano en mi pierna, me acaricia despacio, siento un escalofrío recorriéndome.

-no hagas eso.-tomo su mano.

Ella se acomoda a mi lado, ésta vez acaricia mi pecho va de arriba hacia abajo, cada vez baja más, lo que me obliga a levantar la cabeza y mirar alrededor.

-Kate no juegues.-de nuevo tomo su mano.

-perdona pero…

-pero?

-no lo puedo evitar.

-no puedes o no quieres?

-ambos.-sonríe y me besa mientras acaricia mi pecho.

-mama!.- escucho la voz de Alexis.

-iré por algo frío, quieres… algo.

-si.

Me alejo despacio, algo dentro de mi traje de baño me incomoda, Kate hace lo que quiere conmigo, me paro en la barra del bar que está a la orilla de la playa, pido algunas bebidas para los niños y un par de cervezas para nosotros, mientras espero veo al sujeto que ha invitado a John a jugar con su hijo, camina de la mano con una hermosa mujer joven y ella lleva al niño de la mano, imagino que debe ser su esposa, tomo mis bebidas y camino de vuelta, Kate sonríe y se acerca a mi, le ayuda a John con su bebida, se sientan un momento y luego vuelven a la carga, Alexis y John no se cansan, Kate y yo nos quedamos sentados , mirándolos desde nuestro lugar.

Unos minutos después un niño al que no reconozco se acerca a mis niños, no pongo atención al principio pero entonces escucho la voz de un hombre detrás de nosotros, John se para detrás de Alexis, se que no se siente cómodo con otros niños, volteo a ver de quien se trata, es el sujeto de antes, a su lado camina la mujer, Kate se levanta de inmediato.

-Sam ven aquí.-dice la mujer.

El niño le obedece no muy convencido, John camina hasta donde está Kate y toma su mano.

-hola.-dice la mujer.

-hola.-decimos ambos.

-pensé que no los vería por aquí otra vez.-dice el hombre.

-nos iremos pronto.

-ya veo… pensé que se animarían a jugar.

-mi hijo es algo tímido con extraños, lo siento.

-entiendo, bueno es una lástima, Sam de verdad quería jugar con él.

-me disculpo una vez mas.

-son tuyos ambos?.- señala a los niños.

-si.

-no se parecen.-que clase de afirmación es esa.-adoptados?

-son nuestros hijos, su situación no es de su interés.-dice Kate molesta

-no quise ofenderte…solo me pareció curioso.

-bien pues así es.

-estamos pasando un buen rato en familia, se le ofrece algo más?.-digo yo esta vez.

-nada.

El hombre toma de la mano a su hijo quien nos mira unos segundos y luego los veo alejarse por donde vinieron.

-es ese el sujeto que los ha invitado a jugar?

-si, es raro.

-raro? No se si llamarlo así.

-no crees que fuiste un poco ruda.

-no me gustó la insinuación que hizo.

-entiendo… no te molestes se han ido ya…estamos pasando un buen rato.

Kate los mira un momento y luego mira a los niños que han vuelto a jugar, apoya la cabeza en mi hombro y suspira.

-no me gusta que los vean diferente, son niños.

-creo que ha sido un comentario desafortunado.

-no tienes idea de la cantidad de comentarios "desafortunados" que he escuchado, desde que tengo a Alexis conmigo.

-te entiendo

Kate bebe su cerveza mientras mira a los niños, imagino que piensa en todos esos momentos incómodos que ha tenido que simular que no le importa escuchar.

-oye esos niños te aman y no les importa lo que la gente piense, para ellos tu eres su madre, es todo lo que nos tiene que importar.

Una ligera sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

-lo sé.

Vemos el atardecer y cuando las estrellas empiezan a verse, las luces del hotel iluminan la playa, volvemos a la habitación, después de un buen baño todos estamos en la cama mirando una película, mañana estaremos de regreso así que sólo por ésta vez dejamos que los niños se queden con nosotros en la cama.

**_nos leemos en el próximo, gracias por leer y por comentar, quizá algunas nubes y lluvia pero no tormentas, jajaja, no se preocupen recuerden que esta es más relajada que la anterior esta tenía que ser puro amor o casi todo. _**


	10. capítulo X

Decidimos desayunar antes de irnos el lunes en la mañana, Alexis y John como siempre caminan juntos, Kate los lleva a lavarse las manos mientras yo me quedo en la mesa ordenando la comida, veo las nubes pasar y escucho las olas del mar a lo lejos, miro hacia el fondo del restaurante donde se encuentran los sanitarios, espero a que salgan, pienso en lo bueno que ha sido hacer este viaje, sonrió pensando en todo lo que ha pasado este fin de semana y como algunas cosas han cambiado, me siento muy bien de saber que John ha avanzado un poco mas aunque se que aun nos queda camino por recorrer, lo único que deseo es que John olvide todo lo que tuvo que pasar y que pueda tener una vida normal, como cualquier otro niño, miro la hora estamos a buen tiempo y quizá llegaremos a casa antes de que anochezca, veo a la mesera acercarse con las bebidas, noto que se han tardado, empiezo a impacientarme, estoy a punto de levantarme de mi lugar cuando veo a John salir, le sonrío pero entonces noto que tiene una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla y detrás de él sale Alexis, que lo abraza, me levanto y camino rápido hacia donde se encuentran.

-Alexis que ha pasado?-pero ella no contesta.-Alexis dime.

Kate aparece entonces, toma a John en sus brazos y camina rumbo a la mesa con Alexis de su mano.

\--que ha pasado?.- pregunto intrigado, intentando comprender lo sucedido.

Miro a ambos lados entonces escucho la puerta de los sanitarios abriéndose y de el sale la mujer del idiota con su hijo de la mano, me mira sorprendida y camina hacia el lado contrario.

-me acerco a Kate, que sostiene aun al niño en sus brazos.-me dirás lo que pasó?

-ahora no Rick, siéntate por favor.

John por fin se calma, estira sus brazos para que lo tome y asi lo hago, le ofrezco su bebida y le digo que estoy allí para él, miro a Kate sin comprender, ella gesticula un después y continuamos con el desayuno, comemos en silencio, Alexis me lanza cortas miradas y sigue con la cabeza baja.

Por fin terminamos, mientras pago la cuenta Kate sale con los niños, la veo caminar despacio, todo transcurre en una tensa calma que me hace pensar que ha habido un incidente en el baño y Kate no ha querido decirme, no entiendo porqué.

Ambos niños están listos dentro del auto y antes de que Kate suba la tomo de la mano y la miro esperando una respuesta a mi pregunta.

-nada Rick, ha sido otro comentario desafortunado, es todo?

-y por que John se ha puesto así?

-me sobresalte un poco y le he asustado.

-tu no eres asi, que te dijo esa mujer?

-Rick no quiero hablar de eso, no enfrente de los niños.

-no haré nada estúpido.

-yo estuve a punto de hacer algo estúpido.-la veo bajar la vista al suelo.

Me acerco a ella y la abrazo, sonrío cuando veo que los niños nos miran, entiendo sus palabras, es verdad no hay que hacer algo estúpido, le abro la puerta y le ayudo a subir, rodeo el auto y lo pongo en marcha, justo a la salida del estacionamiento miro al idiota pasar en su auto, me parece increíble que aun ahora exista ésta clase de personas con prejuicios.

No le doy mas importancia y aunque el silencio reina en el auto, avanzo lentamente hasta la salida, los niños se duermen por el camino, los observo por el espejo.

Llegamos sin mas contratiempo, bajo las cosas mientras Kate se encarga de los niños, la observo unos segundos antes de terminar de bajar todo, John sigue adormilado, Kate lo lleva en sus brazos, le habla en voz baja y acaricio su cabello, lo deja en el sillón y se pierde en la habitación de Alexis, cuando paso por el pasillo las veo hablando casi en secreto, me pregunto de que hablaran sin embargo no me meto en sus cosas, continuo hasta nuestra habitación, dejo las cosas en el piso y me recuesto un momento en la cama, estoy cansado, me estiro todo lo que puedo, siento las manos de Kate en mi espalda, me da un masaje bastante relajante.

-se siente bien?

-muy bien.-digo relajado.

Ella continúa, sus manos me provocan escalofríos y cosquillas al mismo tiempo, me hace sonreír cuando se acerca al cuello.

-los niños?

-en su habitación.

-podríamos…?

-no, podrían aparecer en cualquier momento…quizá…más tarde.

La escucho reír, me doy la vuelta y ella se acomoda a mi lado, coloca su mano en mi pecho y suspira.

-he estado pensando…que deberíamos buscar otro lugar.

-a que te refieres?

-John necesita una habitación para él, Alexis está creciendo, necesita privacidad y creo que si decidimos que la familia aumente pues necesitaremos mas espacio, no crees?

-lo que creo es que no estamos en posibilidad de cambiar de casa a corto plazo.

-si podemos, yo tengo algo ahorrado, no tener familia funciona.

-quizá.

-podríamos vender este lugar.

-si, claro.

-no te gusta la idea?

-supongo que debe ser la solución.

-dije algo malo.

-no, solo me da, un poco de tristeza, dejar este lugar, después de que Will se fuera, éste fue el lugar que pude conseguir para vivir con Alexis, lo mejor que pude conseguir.

-te entiendo, yo también sentí pena de dejar mi casa, el lugar donde pase los últimos años de vida de mi madre, pero piensa que estamos comenzando algo nuevo, algo nuestro.

-si, creo que sí, y cuando planeas que suceda?

-bueno deberíamos casarnos primero, Alexis volverá a la escuela pronto y debemos buscar un lugar para John, no puede quedarse en casa.

-me asusta la idea de que John vaya a un colegio normal, me preocupa su reacción.

-lo sé, pero creo que debe hacerlo de la manera mas normal posible, estaremos aquí para él.

-tienes razón.

-entonces, empezamos a buscar?

-esta bien.

Kate me da un beso antes de escuchar a John pasar por el pasillo corriendo, Alexis corre detrás de él. Kate se sienta en la cama, dispuesta a ir a ver a los niños pero antes de que lo haga la detengo.

-espera.

-que pasa?

-quiero, quisiera que tuviéramos una cita.

\- una cita?

-si, solo tu y yo.

-y los niños?

-podríamos contratar una niñera, que tal la chica que cuidaba de Alexis o el abuelo, quizá el tenga deseos de pasar un rato con ellos.

-necesito preguntar antes.

-prométeme que tendremos una cita solos.

-veré que puedo hacer, pero dime, con que motivo es esa cita.

-es una sorpresa y quiero pasar un momento a solas contigo.

-bueno.-se acerca para besarme y luego se levanta, la veo tomar a John en sus brazos mientras él sonríe.

Pronto llega el momento de la cena, Kate cocina algo ligero y luego se encarga de llevar a los niños a la cama.

-mañana tenemos cita con el médico, puedes llevarlo?-Kate da vueltas por la habitación preparándose para dormir.

-si yo me encargo, debes ir a trabajar?

-si, tengo que.

Se recuesta a mi lado y toma mi mano para que la rodee, besa mis labios y luego suspira antes de dormirse.

La mañana siguiente Kate se levanta temprano, la escucho en el baño, le preparo un desayuno rápido, la escucho detrás de mi, besa mi mejilla y sonríe, no puedo dejar de mirarla, creo que estoy perdidamente enamorado de esta mujer.

-espero que te vaya bien con los niños, podrás con ellos?- me pregunta divertida.

-claro que puedo, Alexis es de mucha ayuda y John, bueno John es pequeño.

-debo irme, quizá regrese tarde te llamaré.

-espera…podríamos ir a comer contigo?

-llámame antes, no se que es lo que haré hoy.

-si, adiós.

\--adiós.

me quedo parado en medio de la cocina mirando hacia la puerta, empiezo a extrañar mi trabajo, y no es que no me guste estar con los niños, es divertido y muy educativo, pero a veces quisiera hacer lo que hacia antes, suspiro mientras lavo los platos, pienso en lo que haré hoy y me siento con una taza de café en mis manos, después de la cita con el médico debemos ir al banco, debo ver como están mis finanzas.

Leo las noticias y algunos mensajes mientras los niños aun duermen, mis amigos me han enviado algunos mensajes, y Kevin a incluido en uno de sus mensajes la ecografía de su bebé, esta realmente emocionado, entonces recuerdo que no les he dicho de la boda y aprovecho para llamarle a Kevin.

-ey amigo, como estas?

-muy nervioso.-dice Kevin.-pronto nacerá el bebé.-lo escucho sonreír.

-si lo se, y Javier?

-ha salido, el jefe lo envió a no se donde…pero dime hay un motivo para que me hayas llamado no es así.

-si, bueno Kate y yo vamos a casarnos.

-felicidades, que bien.

-si, queremos que nos acompañen.

-bien envíame los datos y allí estaremos, le diré a Javier cuando vuelva.

\- gracias amigo, mas tarde te mando todo.

-oye, como va todo?

-bien, tranquilo por ahora, he iniciado con el proceso para reconocer a Alexis como mi hija y John esta quedándose con nosotros.

-les darán la adopción?

-aun no es seguro pero esperamos que así sea.

-esas son buenas noticias.

Veo a Alexis y a John aparecer, medio dormidos aun y los veo sentarse a mi lado.

-debo irme, mis hijos se han levantado.

-ok, nos veremos pronto.

-nos veremos pronto… quien quiere leche?

-yo.-dicen los dos mientras caminamos rumbo a la cocina, Alexis le ayuda al niño a sentarse en uno de los bancos mientras yo cocino.

-coman por que hoy vamos a ver al médico y luego iremos al banco.

Caminamos un poco para tomar un taxi, Alexis lleva a John de la mano, por fin un auto se detiene, subimos y en cuestio de minutos llegamos, el medico revisa el brazo de John, decide que tomara una nueva radiografía pues es probable que su brazo este mejor y quizá ya no necesite el yeso, pero si algo mas ligero que no sea tan molesto, Alexis se queda en la sala de espera, mientras yo acompaño al médico, John se aferra a mi cuello cuando ve al asistente dispuesto a quitar el yeso, intento hacer que me suelte pero John se sostiene con fuerza de mi.

-vamos John, no te hará daño.

-no.-dice esta vez entre lágrimas.

-estoy aquí, no dejaré que te hagan daño.

-no.-grita mas fuerte sin soltarme.

-espere sí?, trataré de hacer que se relaje.

Salgo con él al pasillo, acaricio su espalda y le hablo sin perder la calma.

-John, no te pasará nada, no voy a dejarte solo.

-mami.

-mami no puede venir esta trabajando, quieres que venga Alexis?.-asiente no muy convencido, asi que camino con él por el pasillo, hasta que veo a Alexis sentada en el sillón viendo televisión.-Alexis necesito ayuda.-de inmediato se pone de pie.

-que pasó?

-no quiere que lo toquen, ayúdame.

-vamos John, tiene que revisarte el médico, iremos a ver a mami después, verdad papá?

-claro pero solo si terminamos rápido aquí, dejaras que te revisen?

-no.

-que tal si le hablamos a mami por teléfono?

-que pasa Rick?.-Kate contesta después de un buen rato, supongo que estaba ocupada.

-mami, John quiere hablar contigo, estamos con el médico.

Alexis pone el teléfono en altavoz y entonces hablan por varios minutos, cada pregunta que ella le hace recibe como respuesta un no, mi cuello empieza a doler, John tiene mucha fuerza, mas de la que pensé.

-Alexis quita el altavoz quiero hablar con tu papá.

Alexis lo hace y me da el teléfono.

-no se que mas hacer, todo iba bien y de pronto se ha negado, lo tengo aferrado a mi cuello, empieza a doler…estás segura?...está bien le preguntaré, te vemos mas tarde.

Le doy el teléfono a Alexis y le digo que me espere donde estaba, la veo irse sin mas remedio y yo entro de nuevo a la sala, John entonces se remueve en mis brazos, llora y cuando siente que voy a separarlo de mi, golpea con fuerza mis brazos, tengo que sostenerlo pues no quiero que se haga mas daño, no entiendo que está pasando, la enfermera y el asistente me miran nerviosos y entonces escucho al medico decirle a la enfermera que prepare una inyección, la enfermera a mi lado y yo sosteniendo a John, me hace tener recuerdos desagradables, siento que no puedo hacerlo pero no hay otro modo, poco a poco John se queda quieto y lo pongo en la camilla mientras el asistente quita el yeso y yo le ayudo a la enfermera a recoger las cosas que han caído al suelo, lo observo un momento, no recuerdo que John hubiese hecho algo como esto antes.

Después de ver la radiografía y vendar de nuevo el brazo de John, salimos del lugar, Alexis camina en silencio y yo llevo a John en mis brazos, el trabajo de Kate no esta muy lejos asi que caminamos lento, mi mente esta en blanco, la única pregunta que tengo en la mente es que tengo que saber que fue lo que pasó a John en ese lugar.

**_gracias por leer, he visto sus comentarios en how to break a heart, se que me arriesgué al dejar el final tal como lo había pensado, me vi tentada a escribir un final diferente un final feliz como ustedes hubiesen querido pero entonces entre en conflicto, entiendo que no les haya gustado y la verdad es que no había pensado en una segunda parte por ahora no tengo ideas al respecto quizá después, quizá las sorprenda un dia de estos pero ahora no, estoy trabajando en una historia diferente que quiero publicar en unos días, que espero que lean y pues gracias por seguir leyendo espero que me acompañen hasta el final y pues de nuevo les pido disculpas por ese final._**


	11. capítulo XI

Veo a Kate parada en la entrada, mueve sus manos nerviosa, nos mira y camina rápido hacia nosotros, John aun duerme, ella lo toma en sus brazos lo que agradezco pues estoy cansado, John es pequeño pero después de nuestro episodio en el médico, estoy un poco adolorido, Kate lo observa mientras subimos por el elevador y Alexis sujeta mi mano firmemente, todos vamos en silencio, que mas podría pasar, pienso mientras caminamos por el pasillo, Kate se sienta en el sillón y besa a Alexis que nos mira a ambos sin decir nada.

\- cuánto dormirá?.- pregunta Kate.

-quizá una hora, eso dijo el médico, por que no lo pones un momento en el sillón?

-no se caerá?

-no, no te preocupes.

Ella lo hace y luego camina por la sala, rasca su cabeza y luego me mira esperando una respuesta.

\- cuándo es la cita con el ppsicólogo.-pregunto.

-pasado mañana.

-deberíamos ir los dos y hablar con él.

-si, es lo mejor.

\- mamá puedo ir por un jugo a la maquina?

-claro mi amor, toma.-Kate le da dinero y Alexis desaparece, creo que sabe que necesitamos hablar.

Veo a Alexis caminar por el pasillo.

-que pasó?.-la pregunta de Kate me distrae.

-se ha puesto como loco cuando el asistente intentaba quitar el yeso, ya sabes con esa cosa como sierra luego me golpeo, tiro cosas por todos lados, tendré que pagar un par de utensilios que se rompieron y el médico ordenó que lo sedaran, fue…mmm… como, aquella vez contigo, no lo recuerdas pero yo sí, no quería que se hiciera daño, el médico ha dicho que su brazo ha sanado mas rápido de lo que pensó, por eso solo lo ha vendado.

-un punto bueno entre lo malo.

-miro hacia donde esta Alexis pues se ha tardado, Gates está parada junto a ella y hablan de algo.-no sabía que la jefa estaba aquí?

-si bueno por eso no he salido, tengo trabajo atrasado.

-entiendo, no quería molestarte.

-no es molestia y lo sabes.-muerde su labio, mientras mira a John aun dormido.-creo que con John será mas difícil de lo que pensé.

-yo también pero lo vamos a lograr, no te preocupes.

-sigo preocupada por el asunto del colegio, mañana debemos hablar con el psicólogo al respecto, siento que ésta situación se va a repetir.

-lo sé.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, no se que más decirle, no se que más hacer, aquí la que tiene experiencia es ella y yo, yo simplemente no se que hacer.

Nuestro silencio se ve interrumpido por el quejido de John que se remueve inquieto en el sillón, Kate se acerca a él prefiero mantenerme al margen, no sé que reacción va a tener él si me ve a mi cerca, sin embargo pongo atención a todos sus movimientos, Kate lo abraza y le habla, le pregunta como está y le da el tiempo necesario para que él termine de reponerse.

-agente castle, no esperaba verlo por aquí.-Gates esta parada en la puerta, me mira sonriente.

-no soy agente por ahora.

-señor castle entonces, como va todo?.- dice señalando al niño en el sillón.

-mas o menos.

-venga conmigo quiero platicar de algo con usted.

Kate me mira y hace la seña de que esta bien, luego aparece Alexis que se sienta junto a Kate.

Camino detrás de Gates, me lleva hasta su oficina y luego me indica la silla para que me siente.

-mas o menos?.-me pregunta con la ceja levantada.

-hemos tenidos noches de desvelo, rabietas, arranques de ira y mucha ropa que lavar, eso sin contar que tuve que comprar "pañales" para el niño.

-se ve frustrado.

-no estoy frustrado, estoy molesto y preocupado, se que la vida en un orfanato es difícil y se que John lo tuvo muy difícil desde que meredith se lo llevó, pero…

-pero?

-pero a veces no me siento capaz de lidiar con todo lo que pasa y Kate parece llevarlo mejor que yo, no entiendo como lo hace.

-creí que estaba comprometido con esto?

-lo estoy, amo a Kate y Alexis es genial, con ella no ha sido complicado y amo al niño, en estos días creí que nos habíamos acercado, él me aceptó un poco mas y yo me sentía en las nubes, me ha dejado abrazarlo, ayudarle a vestirse, incluso me ha llamado papá, pero hoy ha sido desconcertante y mucho.

-entiendo, han hablado con el psicólogo del niño?

-tenemos la cita mañana, Kate esta preocupada por la cuestión del colegio.

-tema aparte, la trabajadora social los ha visitado.

-antes de irnos, que incomodo fue, esa mujer me miró muy mal.

-la escucho soltar una carcajada.- es su trabajo, tiene que ver el bienestar del niño.

-yo nunca le haría daño a un niño.

-no es lo que escuché.

-eso fue… tiene razón.

-se que estabas desesperado, pero tus amigos dijeron que estabas decidido, no te preocupes guardaré tu secreto, realmente no paso nada.

-gracias.

-no, no me agradezcas, te traje aquí por que necesito ayuda y como aun estas suspendido, tu guardaras mi secreto.

-dígame.

-el orfanato.

-entiendo.

-Ven mañana te daré los detalles, toma.-extiende una carpeta y una tarjeta.- Llámale si se te complica.

-Kate sabe de esto?, no quiero tener problemas con ella.

-no los tendrás, hablaré con ella.

-debo irme.-extiendo mi mano mientras me levanto.

Camino por el pasillo, antes de entrar en la sala escucho la risa de John y de Alexis, parece que todos están relajados ahora, me asomo solo un poco antes de entrar, John está sentado en las piernas de Kate y sonríe relajado, veo como Kate abraza a Alexis, suspiro pensando en lo bien que lo hace ella, eso a veces me hace sentir inútil.

Toco la puerta antes de entrar, todos me miran y entonces John abraza a Kate, supongo que sabe que es hora de irnos, Alexis toma su mano y aunque al principio se niega a caminar, lo hace con cara de resignado, me despido de Kate y luego salimos los tres esta vez Alexis lleva a John de la mano, Kate me mira desde el pasillo, sonríe tímidamente.

El camino se me hace difícil aunque Alexis se esfuerza por hacerlo ligero para mi, creo que la idea de que no voy a poder ser el padre que John necesita se ha instalado en mi cabeza, los llevo a comer algo y luego vamos al banco, Alexis se merece un premio, me ayuda con John mientras yo arreglo mis asuntos en el banco, la vuelta a casa es mas fácil pues John me permite tomarle la mano de nuevo.

Ambos se sientan a ver una película mientras yo reviso la carpeta que Gates me ha dado, estoy sentado en la mesa mientras observo por momentos a los niños sentados en el sillón, Kate me llama, me dice que volverá en una hora y que traerá la cena con ella, le agradezco, pues ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

Dos horas después Kate entra.

-lo siento se me hizo un poco tarde.-coloca una bolsas en la mesa y ambos niños corren a abrazarla.

Me gusta, de verdad me encanta que sean asi con ella pero me hace querer un poco de eso.

-vamos papi, a cenar.-Alexis me habla cuando ve que voy rumbo a la habitación.

-ya voy.

Sigo caminando y dejo la carpeta en uno de los cajones, suspiro pensando en lo ridículo que todo suena.

-ya lo viste?.- dice Kate detrás de mi.

-si.

-Gates me habló de eso, ven a cenar, hablaremos después.

Caminamos a la mesa donde los niños ya comen, John tiene mejor movilidad en su brazo sin el enorme yeso en su brazo, la cena es tranquila y al terminar yo me encargo de lavar los platos mientras Kate lleva a los niños a la cama, guardo los sobrantes y apago las luces, miro el reloj en la pared, es tarde, Kate aun está en la habitación con los niños, paso de largo y me meto al baño, necesito relajarme, me desvisto por el camino, me miro en el espejo y luego me meto bajo el chorro de agua tibia.

Los minutos pasan, paso el jabón por mi cuerpo, no escucho cuando Kate entra y me quita la barra de jabón, la pasa por mi espalda.

-no te sientas mal.-dice en voz baja.

-no…

-claro, si me estoy equivocando…dime entonces que te pasa.

-no lo sé, me parece que no fui de ayuda hoy.

-tan difícil fue?

-Alexis lo hizo mejor que yo.

-y por eso estas así?

-es que me sentí un inútil y en lugar de calmarlo, le hice daño.

-no digas eso, cuando Alexis llegó, lloraba por horas y yo no sabía que hacer, le cambiaba el pañal que a veces estaba seco, la bañaba, le daba leche que a veces terminaba en el piso, nos costó mucho adecuarnos a estar juntas, quizá John esté pasando por lo mismo… no te preocupes lo vas a lograr.

Me abraza acaricia mi espalda, me hace sentir relajado.

**_nos leemos en el próximo, y no numayoss a este paso yo creo que no le voy a hacer nada a castle en la otra historia digo, _****_la verdad es que esta flojito hay poco movimiento, creo que han entrado a ver de que se trataba y dijeron "no, eso no va a pasar" jajaja, y pues también he leído sus comentarios sobre una segunda parte para how to break a heart se los mencioné la vez pasada, no lo había pensado y no es por mala onda les juro que no, es que esta segunda parte ha sido todo un reto y escribo para 4 personas que ya saben no es por ustedes tampoco pero si desmotiva ver lo pobres que son mis números, quienes entran a ver de que se trata elegantemente me dicen que no entonces no se voy a pensarlo muy bien antes de escribir esa segunda parte y pues no se si voy a continuar la nueva, sigo creyendo que a varios años de distancia las historias de castle ya no jalan y pues le agradezco a ustedes que siguen aqui leyendo esto_**,**_yo creo que por ahora me voy a enfocar ahora di solo en esta historia por eso les dije que la otra así se va a quedar si tengo más escrito pero creo que me precipite, no lo se solo lo voy a pensar, gracias y ya saben nos leemos en el próximo._**


	12. capítulo XII

**_si amigos lectores entiendo lo que dicen agradezco sus comentarios sobretodo que me animen a seguir, hoy tengo algunas buenas noticias, y una no tan buena, pero que igual espero que les guste, empezaré por decirles que he vuelto a correr, que por que les digo eso? ,pues por que correr me ayuda a pensar, primero, ya sé por que camino voy a andar con respecto a la nueva historia, ayer mientras corría me vino la idea, ya se que es lo que voy a hacer con esa historia pero les pido paciencia por que demasiadas ideas y pocos dedos para escribir, segundo, tendremos un poco de acción en esta historia, tercero si, si habrá segunda parte de how to break a heart, hoy mientras atravesaba el parque tuve la idea, tuve la revelación, tuve el como y el porque, jajaja, cuarto probablemente no sea una historia muy extensa pero como siempre me pasa puede ser que se alargue y por último la no muy buena noticia, y es que quizá en un futuro no muy lejano tengamos el fin de esta historia, sin más que decirles, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, gracias por seguir, gracias por estar allí y sobretodo por sus palabras. este me quedo cortito pero el siguiente tendrá algo de accion, por eso no quise seguir._**

Alexis me mira desde su sitio en la mesa, sin hablar, ni gesticular, me intriga saber que piensa, nos miramos fijamente unos segundos.

-hice algo malo?.- pregunto sin apartar la vista de ella, pero solo me mira, me sigue cuestionando todo solo con su mirada.-no?, entonces a que debo tu mirada inquisidora ésta mañana?.- Alexis es buena haciendo esto, me pone nervioso.-no vas a hablarme?

-a donde vas?.- pregunta con seriedad.

-tengo trabajo que hacer.

-estas suspendido, mamá lo dijo.

-si pero, la jefa de mamá necesita que haga algo para ella.

-vas a matar a alguien?

-escupo el café que tengo en la boca.-de donde sacas eso?

-ustedes actúan muy raro, actuabas muy raro cuando mataste a esa mujer.

-como sabes eso?

-solo lo se.

-no, no voy a matar a nadie, nadie va a matar a nadie entendido?.- digo levantando la voz, de nuevo el silencio nos rodea, Kate nos mira sin saber que decir.

la escucho murmurar un "mentiroso" y luego levantarse sin mirarnos, maldita pubertad, adolescencia o lo que sea, limpio la mesa molesto, Kate toma mi mano, y luego me abraza.

Que demonios que me esta pasando, yo no soy así.

-deberías calmarte?

-lo siento.

Apoyo ambas manos en la mesa, suspiro un tanto frustrado y luego me doy la vuelta para dejar que ella me abrace, soy un estúpido, no puedo lidiar con esto que esta pasando y cuando miro sus ojos, recuerdo todo por lo que ella ha pasado, como no lo pensé antes, como es que me he preocupado solo por mi y no por ella, la rodeo por la cintura y hundo mi nariz en su cuello, respiro con calma mientras me lleno de su aroma, definitivamente ella es mas fuerte que yo.

-te iras conmigo?

-si.

-que fue lo que te dijo Gates?

-que llamara a la persona de la tarjeta si se me complicaba pero tu padre vendrá, no?

-anoche le llamé, vendrá por los niños, le hablé de la situación de John pero le he dicho que Alexis le ayudará con eso, parece que es a la única que respeta en esta casa.

-a ti también, solo que Alexis sabe calmarlo mejor, quizá la ve como su igual.

-bueno no podemos culparlo.-palmea mi espalda.

-Kate?

-dime.

-anoche no podía dormir.

-tus pensamientos no me dejaron dormir a mi tampoco.

-perdón por eso.

-pero…

-pero bueno pensaba, yo sé que quizá no lo estoy haciendo bien y me estoy esforzando de verdad que si, pero también pensé que si quieres seguir posponiendo lo de ya sabes.-hago la seña con mi mano a la altura de mi vientre.-no te presionare, ya es difícil con estos dos como para añadir mas presión.

-oh vaya, bueno eras tú el que llevaba prisa, aunque debo confesar que acaricie la idea hasta ayer que tu cara de frustración me dijo que no sería buena idea, pero creo que el que mas sufriría con eso serias tu, no yo.

-lo se, pero perseguir maleantes, asesinos y demás parece mas fácil que lidiar con dos niños en casa con su carácter y Alexis me mira con una frialdad, que yo creo que.-me acerco a su oreja no sin antes mirar el pasillo por donde Alexis se fue.-eso lo saco de meredith.-susurro.

-Kate suelta una carcajada y luego golpea mi hombro.-jamás en tu vida vuelvas a repetir eso.-y tiemblo ante su mirada, no, Alexis no saco eso de meredith.

El timbre suena salvándome, Alexis corre apartándome de su paso y abre la puerta.

-abuelo, abuelo.-Jim la levanta en sus brazos.

En el pasillo John los mira atento, se que recuerda a Jim pero duda de si debería acercarse o no.

-John, ven a saludar al abuelo.-dice Alexis, el niño le mira dudoso y luego camina despacio.-vamos a ir a tu casa?

-por hoy si.-Jim nos mira no muy convencido, sobre todo a mi, si no supiera quien es la madre de Alexis juraría que esa mirada es exclusiva de esta familia.

John se acerca a el y espera paciente el movimiento de Jim, ambos se miran y luego John estira sus brazos, esperando que Jim lo levante, supongo que piensa que si Alexis confía en ese hombre también el podría.

Entonces Kate me mira y sonríe, que ridículo debo verme aquí parado, parece que soy el malo en esta historia.

Los pasos apurados de Kate se oyen por el pasillo y luego se detiene.

-vamos Rick no quiero llegar tarde.

No digo nada más simplemente la sigo hasta la calle, tomamos un taxi y luego de varios minutos llegamos, espero que Jim no tenga problemas, Kate ha tenido que re agendar la cita con el psicólogo pues quiere que estemos ambos con él, tiene dudas que resolver y con la petición de Gates pues ha decidido que era mejor aplazarlo.

Leo con detenimiento la carpeta, me parece increíble que aun ahora la sombra de sorenson nos persiga, según el reporte que me ha dado, Gates y alguien mas que no viene especificado en el mismo, sospechan de que el orfanato encubre lo que parece ser la venta de niños, asi tal cual, las adopciones se hacían eternas para que los interesados desistieran, lo que terminaba en la venta de algún niño, y asi como lo he leído, John estaba en la lista de espera pero no de adopción y todo apunta a que la directora del lugar tenia relación con una persona al mando de sorenson

La oficina de Gates está abierta, entramos cuando ella nos ve, hay un par de detectives sentados, nos miran curiosos, Gates les pide que salgan y que podrán volver en unos minutos.

-usted lo sabía?.- pregunta Kate antes de que yo lo haga.

-no hasta que su pequeño tuvo el accidente.-suspira.-una de las trabajadoras sociales me habló de sus sospechas, la que usted señor castle dice que le vio mal, sucede que llevo el caso de un pequeño allí adentro, estaba trabajando con una pareja para obtener la adopción del niño, sin embargo un día de la nada le avisaron que habían derivado el caso a otra persona, ella quiso saber que había pasado, le negaron el acceso, ella pudo hablar con uno de los chicos mas grandes, él le dijo que había visto a un par de hombres llevándose al niño, jamás lo volvió a ver y efectivamente tal parece que el pequeño desapareció, no hay datos ni rastro de él, cuando John tuvo el accidente, algunas cosas se hicieron evidentes, la directora se comportó extraño, les he pedido su ayuda por que ustedes conocen muy bien la historia, ésta vez no será algo tan grande como lo de la vez pasada pero creo que serán de mucha ayuda.

Ambos nos miramos, esperamos mas detalles, con suerte esta será la última vez que tengamos que trabajar en algo como esto.


	13. capítulo XIII

El reloj marca la hora, hemos estado aquí casi una hora y aun no entiendo que es lo que vamos a hacer, Gates ha entrado y salido de la oficina una y otra vez, tomo la mano de Kate, ella me sonríe y luego se enfoca en leer los archivos que la jefa nos dio.

-como era Alexis de bebé?

-ella me mira y luego sonríe.-no puedo pensar en ella de otra forma más que corriendo por todos lados, tenía un conejito, lo arrastraba a todos lados y luego fue un ratón, el señor ratón.- de nuevo sonríe.- pero no te preocupes es ahora cuando más te necesita, ella te ama, siempre soñó con tener un padre.

-pero siempre ha sido asi?

-Asi cómo?

-no se, igual que tu.

-ella sonríe.-es mi bebé, algo debíamos tener en común.

Ahora soy yo quien sonríe, que mas da, si ahora mi bebé es la niña mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Gates vuelve unos minutos después, nos mira y luego un par de hombres se acercan, noto que uno de los hombres mira fijamente a Kate, ella sigue atenta a lo que hace, lee los archivos, hace anotaciones pero el idiota le sigue mirando de una manera que a mi no me gusta, creí que no era celoso, no hasta que me enamoré de esta mujer y de pronto noto a todo fulano que la mira y eso me hace sentir molesto, sin embargo el fulano continua mirándola ignorándome por completo, le comenta algo a su compañero mientras Gates nos menciona algunas cosas, él escribe algo en un papel y me lo acerca haciéndome la seña para que lo pase a Kate, pero yo lo arrojo al cesto de la basura, él me mira molesto.

-pon atención idiota.- digo cuando el hombre se acerca a mi desafiante.

Tomo la mano de Kate, mi mujer es hermosa pero es solo mía, ella me mira y luego sonríe, ignora la situación.

-que sucede señor castle?, agente Chapman?

-nada.- dice él y vuelve a su asiento.

-bien el asunto es este, ustedes.-nos señala.-quiero que vayan al lugar, investiguen el asunto de John y ustedes se quedaran por ahora aquí , esperaremos a que ellos vuelvan para actuar.

Los agentes salen antes que nosotros de la oficina, los veo dirigirse a la sala de descanso, la jefa nos dice que quiere que vayamos con la excusa de pedir un informe sobre el accidente de John, puesto que nuestro principal interés es el bienestar del niño como posibles padres adoptivos del pequeño, ella espera que nos atiendan como la familia de acogida que somos, sin embargo también debemos intentar ver cuantos niños hay actualmente pues sospechan que los registros no coinciden.

Salimos de la oficina, atiendo una llamada en el pasillo mientras Kate entra a la sala de descanso, alcanzo a escuchar que se preparará un café, asiento con la cabeza y la veo irse, me han llamado del banco y me dicen que han solucionado el pequeño problema por mi cambio de residencia pero que puedo acceder al dinero que mi madre me dejó, eso me pone de buen humor pues ahora si puedo empezar a buscar una casa y con suerte pueda dar el anticipo para un auto nuevo, guardo mi teléfono y camino por el pasillo, veo a Kate parada junto a la mesa, sostiene una taza y una cuchara, me detengo un momento antes de entrar, los escucho hablar.

-y tienes mucho trabajando aquí?.- pregunta el sujeto.

-varios años ya.-dice ella.

-Gates nos contactó para trabajar con ella por que lo hicimos antes, somos viejos conocidos pero trabajamos en el norte ahora.

-si.

-Quizá nos veamos con frecuencia.

-si seguro, seguirán trabajando por aquí?

-podría ser.

-entonces no es seguro.-afirma ella.

-no, aun no, pero podría ser.

-bien.

-podríamos salir un día de estos, digo, como compañeros para conocernos mejor.

No escucho la respuesta de Kate, me paro en la puerta y camino despacio hacia donde están, es ella quien se acerca a mi y besa mis labios.

-quieres café?.-sonríe.

-si.-veo de reojo al sujeto, que nos observa.-nos vamos?

Ella no habla, solo asiente y toma mi mano para salir, caminamos despacio hasta el elevador y seguimos en silencio hasta la calle.

-me han llamado del banco.-digo solo por hablar de algo.

-para?

-podemos empezar a buscar una nueva casa y quizá un auto.

-de verdad?

-si.

-vaya a Alexis le encantará la idea.

\- y a ti?

-ya sabes que si.-me besa mientras coloca sus manos en mi pecho.-me preguntarás o no?

-preguntar qué?

-ya sabes de que hablo.

-no, no te entiendo.

-vamos Rick, te conozco.

-tu no sentirías celos de que una mujer me mirara como si quisiera comerme?

-claro.

-entonces me entiendes.

-si, pero sabes que no tienes por que, en algún momento le diría de nuestra relación.

-te divertías con él.

-solo un poco, me pareció tonto que no se diera cuenta de que teníamos algo o que en su defecto lo ignorara.

-bueno suena lógico.

Caminamos hacia la entrada cuando llegamos, el chico que me atendió cuando recogí a John nos abre, pero hay algo diferente en el lugar, nos dice que esperemos en el pasillo y asi lo hacemos, una mujer diferente a la que nos atendió la ultima vez aparece, nos lleva a una oficina diferente.

-disculpen las molestias, la directora esta atendiendo un compromiso fuera de la ciudad, les atenderé yo, cual es el nombre de su niño, me han dicho que son su familia de acogida pero quieren adoptar.

-Jonathan Wilson es su nombre, tenia 3 cuando nos lo dieron, acaba de cumplir 4.

-y están aquí por que?

-John tuvo un accidente aquí adentro y estamos interesados en saber que ocurrió.

La mujer se levanta, revisa unos cajones y saca un expediente, lo mira mientras pasa las páginas, luego se sienta de nuevo y sin mencionar palabra, suspira.

Nos miramos sin entender, esperando hasta que ella por fi se decide a hablar.

-han recibido ya la visita de alguien?

-si, la srita. Keane nos visto e hizo una entrevista hace unas dos semanas.

-la adopción aun no ha sido aprobada, no entiendo por que los han visitado.

-nos dijeron que era una fase preliminar, que faltarían algunas entrevistas y visitas para ver como evoluciona el niño.

-estamos aquí por que queremos el bienestar del niño independientemente de si nos conceden la adopción o no y creo que estamos en nuestro derecho y obligación de saber que le pasó al pequeño, o acaso nos esta ocultando algo?

-de ninguna manera.

-entonces nos gustaría ver el lugar del accidente.

La mujer se levanta indicándonos el camino, un joven nos abre una de las rejas, esto parece una cárcel, varios niños nos miran con curiosidad mientras avanzamos por el pasillo, recuerdo haber visto a u a niña pelirroja antes, su cabello era similar al de Alexis, eso llamó mi atención pero ahora que la busco con la mirada no la veo por ningún lado, miro a Kate, ella también parece observarlo con detenimiento.

-Cuantos niños viven actualmente aquí?

-cerca de 150 entre niños y niñas desde los tres hasta los 16, y unos 6 pequeños de menos de 2 años en un área al fondo del edificio.

Miro alrededor no veo a 150 niños y ninguno supera los 12 o 13 años de edad, me esfuerzo por verlos a todos.

-donde esta el resto?

-en clase.

Llegamos a un patio trasero que no habia visto antes, no hay niños allí, hay un área acordonada que esta en construcción y nada más.

-aquí fue?, no es un lugar bastante alejado de donde se supone que deberían estar?, que hacia John aquí si esta en construcción?

-debió salirse del cuidado de las encargadas, no sabría decirles, yo no me encargo de eso.

-que hace aquí entonces?

-administrativo.

-como podemos saber que fue lo que pasó, si la directora no esta aquí?

-quizá deberían volver cuando ella vuelva.-dice encogiendo los hombros.

-queremos hablar con los niños quizá alguno vio lo que pasó.

La mujer no habla, nos lleva hasta uno de los salones y le pide a los niños que reúnan, todos nos miran atentos.

-son todos?

-si, son todos.

Hago un conteo rápido, salvo por los mas pequeños en el salón faltan por lo menos unos 20, kate me mira y luego pregunta si alguien sabe que le ha pasado a John, se miran entre si, algunos dicen que no lo conocen pues tienen poco tiempo de haber llegado allí, les pedimos que salgan, el resto sigue en silencio, nadie habla solo nos mira, es inútil seguir aquí.

La mujer nos entrega un último informe antes de salir, Kate le llama a Gates, le dice que efectivamente algo esta pasando en este lugar y que quizá sea conveniente intervenir antes de que algo mas pase.

Gates le dice que esperemos cerca de allí que en unos minutos llegará con los otros agentes.

Nos quedamos cerca hasta que vemos el auto llegar, los tres salen y se acercan.

-y bien?

-la directora no se encuentra, otra mujer nos atendió, se comportó muy extraño, los niños parecen asustados ninguno quiso hablar acerca de lo que paso con John y lo mas importante faltan niños, nos han dado una cifra pero al observarlos faltan por lo menos 20.

-algo mas?

-nos ha llevado al lugar del accidente, un área que está acordonada y alejada del área común, no es el lugar donde John debería estar, la mujer ha dicho que quizá John ha escapado del cuidado de las encargadas.

-que piensas?.- me pregunta.

-nos ha estado mintiendo todo el tiempo y planean algo, lo sé.

-bien, que hora es?

-es tarde, deberíamos empezar.

-andando.-la jefa camina delante de nosotros, nos indica que esperemos un momento.

Ella toca el timbre al menos en dos ocasiones sin obtener respuesta, nos mira confundida.

-que no acaban de entrar?

-Miro mi reloj.-hace una hora que salimos.

-rodeen el edificio debe haber otra entrada, vieron movimiento?

-no.

Gates hace una llamada mientras nosotros buscamos alguna otra entrada, el edificio en bastante grande, corremos en dirección a la esquina, hay un enorme portón cerrado, marcas de llantas en el asfalto, salieron apresurados.

-ayúdame.-kate me mira y señala la pared, hay una rama debe haber un arbol del otro lado.-vere si puedo abrir por dentro.

Coloco mis manos en posición para que ella apoye el pie, la impulso lo mas que puedo, sube sin dificultad y luego la veo perderse, mientras la rama se mece, la escucho haciendo ruidos del otro lado, los segundos pasan.

-rick?

-si.

-aléjate.

De inmediato me muevo, escucho un par de disparos y luego la enorme puerta moviéndose, Kate aparece entonces, en la esquina aparecen los dos agentes con Gates, corren hacia donde estamos, entramos rápido, caminamos por los pasillos , esta vacío y en silencio. Miramos alrededor buscando, hay una sala a la derecha, es la única que está cerrada, uno de los agentes y yo nos abalanzamos sobre la puerta para abrirla, hay una puerta más , esta se encuentra abierta, la abrimos con cuidado, al encender la luz vemos a unos 30 o 40 niños sentados en el piso.

Nos miran temerosos, sin saber que hacer, nosotros tampoco sabemos que hacer.

**_nos leemos en el próximo, que tengan un buen día._**


	14. capítulo XIV

Mientras Gates hace una llamada, Kate y yo salimos corriendo, nos dirigimos a la calle, buscamos el rastro hacia el que creemos que pudieron haberse dirigido, al llegar a la esquina notamos que hay pedazos de plástico tirados, parte de una luz trasera, parece que al dar la vuelta se han golpeado pues también hay un rastro de pintura blanca en un poste.

-recuerdas haber visto algún auto dentro?.- me pregunta.

-había un par de autos pero no recuerdo ver algo mas grande no lo suficiente para transportar a tantos niños.

-volvamos.

Al dar la vuelta vemos un par de patrullas estacionadas en el frente del portón por donde hemos salido, un par de oficiales resguardan la entrada. Kate saca su placa antes de entrar, pero el oficial me detiene no tengo la mía.

-viene conmigo.-dice ella, el sujeto me mira y luego se aparta.

-eso te hizo sentir bien, no?

-un poco, si.-sonríe y palmea mi espalda.

Caminamos por el pasillo, los niños aun están sentados en el piso, nos observan cuando nos ven entrar, Gates nos llama, le habla a otro agente y luego le pide un arma que me da, la miro sorprendido.

-no sabemos que puede ocurrir, es mejor que estés armado.

-pero...

-yo me haré cargo, es solo por si la necesitas.

-encontramos esto en la esquina, junto con un raspón de color blanco.

-deberían preguntar si algún vecino vio que tipo de auto es el que estamos buscando.

Ambos asentimos y salimos del lugar, avanzamos por la calle hasta detenernos en la esquina, miramos alrededor, Kate me señala una florería unos metros adelante, del otro lado de la calle, una mujer dentro nos atiende nos dice que vio pasar un par de camionetas blancas pero no vio quienes iban dentro, nos dice que solo llamó su atención la velocidad a la que iban pero que no los observó con detenimiento solo las vio pasar.

Le agradecemos y seguimos andando en la dirección que las vio irse, adelante un hombre sale con un par de bolsas de basura, nos apresuramos a llegar hasta donde esta, Kate se identifica y hace las mismas preguntas que le hizo a la mujer, pero esta vez su respuesta es más extensa.

-las he visto pasar en varias ocasiones, a veces solo una o hasta tres, son del orfanato que esta por allá.-señala con su mano.-iban de paseo, no?

-por que lo dice?

-iban muchos niños dentro.

-los ha visto?

-si, iban llenos, a veces pasan por aquí cuando van al museo, pero no creo haber visto tantos niños antes, incluso iban algunos de pie.

-vio hacia donde se fueron?

-siguieron dos calles mas allá y dieron vuelta a la derecha.

-sabe que hay hacia allá?

-granjas, animales y esas cosas, luego la carretera fuera de la ciudad si es que siguen hacia allá.

-podría decirnos si tenían algún logotipo las camionetas?

-no, no lo recuerdo, lo siento creo que eran completamente blancas tampoco recuerdo las placas solo las vi pasar rápido, lamento no ser de mas ayuda.

-no se preocupe ya nos ha ayudado mucho.

Caminamos hasta la esquina donde el hombre dice que les vio dar la vuelta, kate saca su teléfono y le llama Gates le dice donde estamos y que esperaremos a que envíe a alguien para seguir la pista.

Estoy parado mirando, pensando cual sería el motivo por el cual se han llevado solo a unos niños y no todo el grupo, Kate da vueltas y de pronto se detiene, un par de autos se acercan, los agentes que estuvieron con nosotros en la oficina de Gates aparecen, nos indican que subamos y siguen, el camino asfaltado se acaba en cuestión de minutos ante nuestros ojos aparecen un par de granjas, hay cultivos y el camino se hace de terracería, no hay rastros de los autos.

Al final solo estamos nosotros nos detenemos cuando solo vemos campos de cultivo, salimos del auto, miro alrededor buscando algo que nos diga hacia donde se han ido pero no hay absolutamente nada, se nos acabó la pista.

-deberíamos volver, andando.

Todos subimos de nuevo a los autos, el silencio reina, Kate toma mi mano y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro, a veces pienso que nunca vamos a dejar atrás esto, nos va a perseguir una y otra vez.

En la estación de policía, nos sentamos un momento, Gates nos pide que llevemos el pedazo de plástico que encontramos al laboratorio quizá nos digan con certeza que tipo de auto es el que buscamos, nos dice que vayamos a comer algo pues este día se va a hacer largo , bastante mas largo de lo que planeamos.

Después de ir al laboratorio, Kate me lleva hasta un pequeño lugar de comida rápida, pide un par de hamburguesas y nos quedamos parados recargados de la barra, comemos despacio, saco un par de latas de coca cola de un refrigerador, le acerco una, sonríe, miro mi reloj, son casi las 6 de la tarde, empieza a caer el sol.

Volvemos cuando terminamos, Gates nos llama a una reunión en la sala de juntas, no podría olvidar lo que esto significa y significa que habrá problemas.

Dada la gravedad y que se trata de niños, es de vital importancia que nos movamos rápido, no sabemos que destino tienen esos niños y tampoco cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de que estén fuera de nuestro alcance, Gates nos dice que tiene las placas y la descripción exacta de los vehículos que buscamos, entre los documentos que aun permanecían en la oficina de la directora han encontrado una hoja con la factura de las mismas, también nos dice que la directora ha desaparecido, suponen que ha sido alertada y en cuestión de minutos desapareció de la última ubicación en la que se suponía que debería de estar, eso no nos deja dudas, todos y cada uno de los empleados sabían de los negocios que se realizaban allí adentro; un buen porcentaje de niños que aun es desconocido para nosotros, fue víctima de esta gente, las adopciones legales eran solo un recurso para que no fuesen sospechosos sus movimientos, siento miedo solo de pensar que John seguía en la mira.

Han pasado varias horas desde que los perdimos de vista, Gates nos dice que es probable que sigan en la ciudad pues no ha recibido ninguna notificación de los puestos en carretera sobre avistamientos, deben tenerlos encerrados en algún lugar, deben estar pensando muy bien que es que harán pues llevan a demasiados niños con ellos.

Las luces se apagan en la sala y el proyector muestra las fotografías de los implicados, en primer lugar la directora del lugar, su asistente, una contadora, una secretaria y por lo menos 5 encargados de cuidar a los niños e impartir clases, incluso la cocinera y un conserje aparecen en la lista, todos relacionados con sorenson y su hermano, la mayoría de rostros me son familiares, puedo recordarlos de los días que visitamos a John, pero hay uno en especial, un chofer, su rostro lo he visto en otra parte, no logro recordar.

Antes de que Gates termine su discurso un oficial entra a la sala apurado lleva una hoja que le entrega a la jefa, esperamos ansiosos, por fin nos dice que ha habido un avistamiento, fuera de la ciudad en un camino rural, de nuevo nos dividimos por equipos, Kate me acompaña, salimos en varios autos esta vez nos acompañan mas agentes.

Vamos en el mismo auto que la jefa, escuchamos los reportes que hacen por radio, un par de oficiales en una patrulla han visto pasar los vehículos que buscamos, sin embargo no han podido confirmar que los niños vayan en ellos, nuestros rostros son de preocupación pues existe la posibilidad de que hayamos perdido a los niños.

Llegamos al lugar donde se les vio por última vez los agentes allí nos dicen que vieron entrar dos vehículos en una bodega y no han salido, ni se ha visto movimiento los últimos 30 minutos lo que nos hace pensar que siguen allí , todo está silencio, no hay luces visibles y la propiedad está cercada.

Evaluamos la situación, no queremos que alguien resulte herido en especial los niños pero creo que no tenemos más opción que entrar con rapidez y sorprenderlos.

**_nos leemos en el próximo._**


	15. capítulo XV

Siento el sudor en mi espalda, pero mis pasos y movimientos son seguros, sigo a Kate, solo la miro a ella, no me separo de ella, escucho los pasos de los demás rodeando el edificio, este lugar y esta situación me recuerdan otro momento similar por el que ya pasamos, creo tener un déjà vu, hace un año pasábamos por la misma situación.

Me limpio el sudor con el brazo y sigo detrás de Kate, llegamos hasta la puerta, intenta abrirla sin éxito, se aparta para que yo pueda pasar , tomo impulso y con el hombro la empujo, hago un segundo intento abriendo ésta vez, camino delante de ella, apunto mi arma mientras avanzamos por un pasillo, la luz es muy tenue, apenas podemos ver, veo una puerta a la derecha, Kate toca mi hombro haciéndome saber que quiere que investiguemos allí, sujeto la manija, la giro con suavidad, de inmediato nos cubrimos la cara con la mano, hay un olor extraño en el ambiente, es penetrante, no lo logro distinguir lo que hay dentro, paso mi mano por la pared buscando encender la luz pero no logro encontrarlo, siento la mano de Kate sujetándose a mi hombro, conforme avanzamos se hace difícil respirar, volteo a ver a Kate, ella me anima a seguir, de pronto tropiezo con algo, es suave y blando a la vez, está sobre el suelo, intento saltarlo pero al querer poner mi pie en el suelo siento que hay otro más a una corta distancia, me inclino un poco para tocar con mi mano lo que he pisado, me detengo unos segundos cuando me doy cuenta de lo que es, me levanto de inmediato.

-que es Rick?

-Kate llama a Gates, rápido.

La veo salir de la habitación mientras saca su teléfono, la escucho hablar unos segundos y luego volver hasta donde estoy.

Estoy apoyado en mi rodilla, toco con mis manos todo lo que alcanzo desde donde estoy, es un cuerpo pequeño, bastante pequeño, he tocado dos mas en lo que alcanzo con mi mano, kate se inclina junto a mí.

-hay mas?.- me pregunta.

-no lo sé, a que huele?

-no sé, parece gas, no lo sé.

-deberíamos sacarlos al pasillo.

Tomo al primero que toqué en mis brazos y salgo, es una niña, tiene puesto el uniforme del orfanato, camiseta blanca y pantalones cortos de color gris, Kate aparece tiene a un niño, de nuevo entramos y como podemos sacamos a dos más, escuchamos los pasos apurados de los agentes que nos acompañaban, Kate y yo entramos una tercera vez, buscamos el origen de la fuga o lo que sea que lo ha provocado, el olor comienza disiparse, hay una ventana al fondo, la abro como puedo permitiendo al aire fresco entrar.

-lo encontré.-dice Kate detrás de mi.

Me acerco a ella, por ahora no es seguro encender luces si es que realmente es gas lo que hay en el ambiente, la poca luz que entra por la puerta no es suficiente y casi no puedo ver que mas hay en el salón.

Puedo escuchar en el pasillo algo de alboroto, decidimos salir y ayudar pero ya han salido.

-los han llevado afuera, no sabemos cual es su condición ni cuanto tiempo tenían allí adentro, las ambulancias no tardaran en llegar, encontraron algo más?

-no, parece que no hay nada mas allí.

-andando.

Caminamos por el pasillo de nuevo, avanzamos despacio atentos a todo, al fondo hay una puerta, la abro y entramos en un enorme salón hay autos, parece un taller mecánico, en dos filas se distribuyen autos en reparación, muebles con herramientas, puedo distinguir las camionetas que buscábamos detrás de un auto, le señalo a Kate lo que he visto, ella asiente y continuamos hasta donde están, el motor aun se siente ligeramente tibio, no hace mucho que los han dejado aquí, tienen un par de horas, Kate logra abrir una de las puertas, nos quedamos afuera mientras ella revisa dentro, me sorprende el silencio que hay aquí, me pone nervioso pensar que puedan sorprendernos.

-hay una lista aquí.-dice Kate saliendo del auto.

-que es?

-tiene nombres y direcciones, es todo.

Se escucha un golpe fuerte del otro lado de la pared, nos quedamos quietos esperando, el cristal de uno de los vehículos se rompe debido a un disparo, nos escondemos detrás de los autos, una ronda de disparos se deja escuchar y sentir, los cristales se rompen, los pedazos nos caen en la cabeza, trato de cubrir a Kate.

-los ves?

-no.

Nos movemos arrastrándonos por el piso, Gates esta del otro lado, le hago la seña para que nos siga y Chapman aparece detrás, un hilillo de sangre escurre por su mejilla.

-estas bien?

-si, un cristal me ha cortado.

Seguimos despacio hasta que por fin veo a uno, está en una escalera metálica que sube hasta una oficina, dentro de la oficina puedo ver a dos sujetos más, toco el hombro de Kate y le señalo al sujeto, a su vez ella hace lo mismo con Gates y Chapman, una vez en posición respondemos los disparos, unos segundos después veo caer al sujeto de la escalera, queda atorado en el pasamanos, me acerco hasta donde está, los dos arriba se detienen un momento, lo que aprovecho para subir lo mas rápido que puedo, escucho pasos detrás imagino que es Kate quien me sigue.

Disparo a través del cristal, llego hasta la puerta y la empujo con fuerza, escucho a Kate gritando, me llama pero yo no me detengo, siento una bala pasando muy cerca de mi, volteo hacia atrás de manera instintiva, Kate está en el suelo, me abalanzo contra uno de los sujetos, lo golpeo con fuerza hasta dejarlo inconsciente , cuando me detengo lo primero que hago es voltear, busco con la mirada a Kate temo que le hayan disparado pero me sorprendo cuando veo que ha sometido al otro sujeto, lo tiene en el suelo, me acerco a ella y le ayudo a levantarlo, lo coloco en una silla, es el mismo sujeto que me atendió cuando me llamaron para ir por John, creo que esto va a ser muy fácil.

Mientras Kate esposa al sujeto que permanece en el suelo, yo me preparo para hacer hablar al otro, que ha decidido clavar la vista en el suelo.

-me dirás lo que quiero saber, no lo repetiré y si tengo que hacerlo, me voy a divertir contigo.-sigue mirando al suelo, espero unos segundos y luego lo sujeto del cabello para que me vea, pero no me ve a mi, busca con la mirada a Kate que permanece de pie detrás de mí.-ella no te va a ayudar.-levanto el puño pero antes de golpearlo el sujeto cierra los ojos y comienza a hablar torpemente.

-cambiaron de auto, se fueron hace media hora.-dice aun con los ojos cerrados.

-a donde van?, que harán con los niños, por que no se los llevaron a todos?

-no se a donde vam, solo sé que se llevaron a los que tenían en la lista, estaban listos para irse, ya habían pagado por ellos.-levanto el puño de nuevo amenazando con golpearlo.-no, no… es todo lo que sé.

Escucho la carcajada de Kate, esto en definitiva fue fácil, lo difícil será recuperar a los pequeños.

-que pasó con los que encontramos abajo?

-solo se que recibieron una llamada, alguien dio la orden, dijeron que no los necesitaban que nos deshiciéramos de ellos.

Levanto al sujeto por el cuello de la camisa, los llevamos a ambos abajo, los coloco en el suelo, Gates y compañía tienen a algunos otros, veo las luces de las ambulancias.

-como estan los pequeños?

-se recuperaran, están por irse, que ha pasado?

-tiene la lista que encontramos dentro de la camioneta?

-si.

-ese dice que van a estos lugares, debemos darnos prisa.

-ustedes sigan debo hacerme cargo de esto, encontramos a 10 pequeños mas en otro salón.

Salimos apurados no hay tiempo que perder.

**_nos leemos en el próximo._**


	16. capítulo XVI

-espera.-dice Kate en medio de nuestra carrera.

-que?

-espera aquí ya vuelvo.

-pero…-no me da tiempo de hablar la veo correr de regreso, miro mi reloj impaciente preguntándome que puede ser más importante ahora, unos segundos después lo veo, Kate trae con ella al sujeto, me mira y sonríe.-entiendo.

Llegamos hasta el auto, subimos y nos ponemos en marcha, el sujeto va en la parte trasera lo vigilo por el espejo, nos dice que tipo de auto es el que buscamos, considerando el tiempo que estuvimos allí y el tiempo que tardamos en salir, calculo que nos llevan una ventaja de por lo menos 40 o 45 minutos, un buen tramo pero entonces me pregunto por donde deberíamos empezar.

-revisa la hoja, cual es la qué está más cerca?

-hay una dirección a unos 15 minutos de aquí, crees que irían allí primero?

-no lo sé, tu que piensas?

-es difícil saber, algunos de estos lugares están en otros estados.

-pero van en auto no creo que vayan tan lejos en una noche, además llevan cuantos? 20 niños?, oye idiota cuantos niños pensaban entregar hoy?

-no lo se.-dice en voz baja.

-espero que tengas una mejor respuesta, me estoy hartando del no lo sé.

-Ana dijo que dos iban a Europa.

-así me gusta, niñas o niños?

-niñas.

-mas te vale no mentirme por que ya bastante jodido estas.

Sigo conduciendo, mientras Kate revisa la lista con detenimiento.

-agua o aire?.- pregunta esta vez ella.

-no lo…-lo miro por el espejo, lo veo tragar saliva y luego cierra los ojos intentando recordar.-agua, dijo algo de un muelle pero eso si en verdad no lo sé.

Kate saca su teléfono y le llama a Gates la escucho hablar unos segundos, ella le pide que envíe a alguien para averiguar hacia donde pudieron dirigirse lo que nos ahorraría tiempo pues podemos enfocarnos en buscar a los demás.

Termina la llamada y de nuevo clava la vista en la hoja.

-hay tres lugares no muy lejanos entre sí, nos tomaría media hora alcanzarlos si vas mas rápido.

-bien dime hacia donde.

Kate me da las indicaciones, acelero todo lo que el auto me permite, pasamos varios minutos en silencio hasta que el fulano grita que los ha visto, un auto estacionado unos metros atrás, Kate me confirma que no es el lugar pero que podrían querer despistarnos dejando el auto en otro lugar, Kate llama por el radio a Chapman y le pide que investigue, nosotros seguiremos hasta el siguiente punto, si ese es uno de los autos es probable que encontremos los otros pronto, avanzo por la misma calle por momentos disminuyo la velocidad pero al no verlo acelero, la calle esta por terminarse sin embargo no hay pistas de ellos, me detengo un momento , miro alrededor preguntándome a donde pudieron haberse dirigido, un edificio llama mi atención, saco al sujeto del auto y le señalo el lugar.

-lo reconoces?.-el niega-no, seguro.-lo veo dudar.-mira bien.

-espera, no he estado aquí pero lo vi en una fotografía, no estoy seguro, es…es…no sé …ese, ese de allí.-me señala un edificio de departamentos.

-seguro?

-mmm…si.

Lo esposo a la puerta del auto y luego ambos caminamos hasta el lugar, no se ve sospechoso, parce un edificio donde yo viviría con mi familia.

-Rick.-Kate me habla en voz baja, hace un gesto con la cara y entonces los veo.

-hay cuatro niños dentro de una camioneta, se que son los que buscamos por el uniforme, camiseta blanca y pantalones cortos de color gris, observamos unos segundos, apunto de acercarnos dos autos mas llegan, veo a varios hombres y un par de mujeres discuten algo, dentro de los autos hay mas niños, es como si se los hubiesen repartidos para hacer mas entregas, siento el impulso de acercarme pero Kate me detiene y mueve la cabeza.

-si están armados no podemos arriesgarnos a que lastimen a los niños, espera un poco.

Se aleja de donde estoy no sin antes advertirme que me quede allí y vigile, ella se va unos segundos y luego vuelve.

-los demás ya vienen, esperemos solo un poco con suerte no se muevan de aquí

-asiento con la cabeza.-bien

Permanecemos escondidos unos segundos hasta que los vemos llegar, se acercan a nosotros y con tan solo mirarnos ya sabemos hacia donde movernos y que hacer, de nuevo Kate camina detrás de mi, siento su mano tocando mi espalda, recordándome que debemos tener cuidado, nos acompañan 6 hombres mas, nos distribuimos y aparecemos por distintos puntos rodeándolos.

-quietos dice el agente a cargo.

Los vemos hacer el intento de sacar sus armas pero no les damos el tiempo, todos apuntamos nuestras armas sin vacilar.

Somos la misma cantidad de personas pero nosotros hemos llegado listos y tomándolos por sorpresa, no les damos tiempo de sacar sus armas, el jefe da la orden de que arrojen sus armas y se tiren al piso, asi lo hacen, nos acercamos con cuidad, veo que algunos de los niños nos observan.

Una vez que hemos conseguido someterlos a todos, pedimos el apoyo de ambulancias y otros autos que lleven a los niños a un sitio seguro, estoy preocupado pues aun no hay informes de las niñas y un par de niños que sospechamos fueron entregados antes de que los alcanzarlos.

Unos diez minutos después Gates aparece, respiramos un tanto aliviados cuando nos dice que han localizado a las niñas, dos pequeñas de diez y doce años, que iban ocultas en un auto donde viajaban dos mujeres, una de ellas la directora del orfanato, quien planeaba huir llevándose a las niñas con ella.

-hacia donde se supone que llevarían a los niños que faltan?.-pregunto.

Revisamos la hoja mientras observamos a los niños, al final encontramos el lugar al que se supone que los llevarían, nos miramos, creo que pensamos lo mismo.

Guardo la hoja en mi bolsillo mientras Kate se acerca a Gates para pedir su autorización e ir en busca de los últimos dos niños que nos faltan, no tenemos problemas y en cuanto veo que Kate mueve las llaves del auto en sus manos me acerco.

En cuestión de minutos estamos en camino, introduzco la dirección en el GPS, espero que estén allí, estaré completamente feliz cuando tengamos a esos niños con nosotros.

Estamos muy cerca, tanto que en cuestión de segundos veo una casa, esta en total oscuridad a diferencia del resto de las casas que está en la misma calle, nos detenemos para confirmar que sea la dirección que buscamos, abro la puerta para salir y entonces un auto sale a toda velocidad de la casa en cuestión, ha salido desde un costado, cierro la puerta con rapidez, Kate conduce a toda velocidad detrás de el.

Vamos detrás de ellos a escasos metros, no puedo ver cuantas perdonas hay dentro, es difícil.

Los segundos pasan, discutimos sobre que seria lo mejor, si los pequeños están dentro podrían resultar heridos, vemos el cambio de luz a unos metros pero el auto no se detiene, el sonido del impacto no me sorprende, da varios giros y se detiene en la esquina, hay humo y un fuerte olor a combustible, ambos corremos, intentamos como sea sacarlos, no veo a los niños, solo una pareja, luchamos hasta que los sacamos, los arrastramos por el suelo dejándolos a una distancia prudente. El conductor del auto que los ha impactado esta en buenas condiciones o eso parece.

La mujer esta inconsciente y su compañero respira con dificultad, sin embargo los niños no están en el asiento trasero, me siento frustrado realmente pensé que los encontraríamos aquí, entonces Kate aparece con una barra en su mano, la arroja hacia a mi, me acerco a la parte trasera intento abrir la cajuela, esta atorada, hago dos intentos y en el tercero por fin se abre, allí están abrazados, lloran y están completamente asustados, se niegan a salir del auto, pasan un par de minutos Kate les habla hasta que por fin los convence de salir, uno de ellos debe tener la edad de Alexis el otro es mas pequeño, los llevamos a un lugar seguro y mientras Kate los revisa, yo le llamo a Gates.

Una media hora después un par de ambulancias llegan, una patrulla de la policía se acerca a nosotros, ambos damos u a breve declaración, una grúa ha llegado para recoger los autos involucrados en el choque y luego las ambulancias se retiran.

Nos quedamos hasta que todos se han ido, estamos apoyados en el costado del auto, no nos movemos, no hablamos, Kate apoya la cabeza en mi hombro y suspira, saco la hoja de mi bolsillo, la miro con detenimiento, se supone que deberíamos estar en camino a la estación de policía pero creo que necesitamos tomarnos unos minutos para asimilar lo que ha ocurrido, de nuevo miro la hoja, el nombre de John esta incluido en ella apenas puedo creerlo, Kate me mira creo que ambos sabemos lo que el otro piensa.

Es hora de irnos.


	17. capítulo XVII

-si pudieras cambiarias algo?

-a que te refieres?

-a tu vida, a nuestra vida juntos?

-esa es una pregunta difícil.

-por qué?

-te diría que no, que lo dejaría todo como está, pero si hay un par de cosas que cambiaria.

-que cosas?

-tu sabes que cosas.

-entiendo.

Kate suspira apoyada en mi pecho, antes de venir a casa pasamos dos horas más en la estación de policía, le ayudé a llenar un reporte, le hice café mientras terminaba y nos quedamos un poco mas solo para confirmar que realmente habíamos recuperado a todos los niños y que todos estaban a salvo, era pasada la media noche cuando volvimos a casa, todo estaba en silencio, aunque consideramos la idea de ir por los niños, terminamos por llamarle al padre de Kate, para decirle que iríamos por ellos temprano en la mañana, pues mis niños dormían profundamente, no sería bueno interrumpir su descanso, no después de que pasaron el día jugando con el abuelo, quien con muchos esfuerzos contestó la llamada.

Me encanta sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Kate a mi lado, creí que estaba cansado, pero la he visto pasearse frente a mi sin nada que la cubriera, a veces creo que lo hace intencionalmente, otras creo que simplemente olvida lo que provoca en mi y lo hace con tal naturalidad que yo no puedo dominar mis impulsos, es verdad que hacía ya bastante tiempo que no lo hacia, tener dos niños en casa no es precisamente la mejor situación, por eso me encanta cuando siente la libertad, la he observado unos segundos, he admirado su cuerpo sintiendo la necesidad de tocarla, esperando el momento perfecto para demostrarle cuanto la deseo, hemos tomado un baño tibio y luego la he tomado en mis brazos para llevarla a la cama, para hacer el amor con ella tomándome el tiempo necesario, he disfrutado de su cuerpo y la he hecho disfrutar de cada beso y de cada caricia, de todos los gestos y palabras pronunciadas en voz baja.

Ahora la tengo a mi lado, mientras acaricio su espalda, mientras hablamos sin sentir realmente la necesidad de dormir, quiero extender este momento el mayor tiempo posible.

Sonríe cuando paso mi mano por la cintura provocándole cosquillas, su cabello un poco húmedo y muy despeinado cae sobre su espalda regalándome la mejor de las vistas.

-eres tan hermosa.-ella evade mi mirada, tiene un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.-es verdad, eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

-su mirada vuelve a mi, sonríe y se acerca para besarme.-te amo.-susurra sobre mis labios y continua besándome.

Pronto siento de nuevo la necesidad de dejarme llevar por lo que siento, su mano recorre mi cuerpo, sus labios me besan y su corazón late al mismo ritmo que el mío, en definitiva no puedo pedir nada más, pero no vamos mas allá, ella está cansada y yo también, asi que la cubro con la manta y la rodeo con mi brazo para dormir.

Los besos de Kate en mi mejilla me despiertan, la veo sentarse sobre mi abdomen, acomoda su cabello, me da tiempo para despertar y observarla mejor, se inclina y de nuevo me besa ésta vez con urgencia, con necesidad y pasión, pronto estoy sujetándola de la cadera marcando el ritmo, idiotizado por el movimiento de su pecho, la tomo por la cintura y doy la vuelta para quedar sobre ella que suelta una carcajada ante la sorpresa, sus manos aprietan mi trasero, sus gemidos son lo único que se escucha y la expresión de placer que poco a poco se va formando en su rostro son el mejor despertar que puedo desear.

Escucharla decir mi nombre mientras alcanza el clímax me hace seguirla, sigo besándola aun dentro de ella, acaricio su costado y recorro la línea de su mentón, dejo pequeños mordiscos en su hombro y dirijo mis besos hasta sus pezones que ahora están mas sensibles, al pasar mi lengua sobre ellos provocan sus gemidos y mi mano acaricia sus piernas, eleva la cadera tímidamente busca mis caricias se entrega totalmente a lo que sentimos, me toca segura de lo que provoca y de nuevo la penetro esta vez de manera lenta.

Después de unos minutos la escucho bostezar, la verdad es que no hemos dormido mucho, miro el reloj, faltan unos minutos para que sean las 9, de nuevo tengo su cabeza sobre mi pecho, acaricio su cabello, permanecemos en silencio, la escucho suspirar y luego quedarse quieta, estoy a punto de dormirme cuando el teléfono suena, intento moverme pero Kate no me deja, está profundamente dormida sobre mi, la muevo con cuidado hasta liberarme y reviso quien me ha llamado, la pantalla muestra el nombre de Jim, salgo al pasillo para devolverle la llamada, los niños han preguntado cuando iremos por ellos, le digo que iré en un momento.

Me visto rápido, me acerco a verla pero ella no ha despertado, beso su frente, dejo una nota sobre la mesa y salgo, con suerte duerma hasta que vuelva.

En cuanto llego toco el timbre , los pasos apurados se escuchan del otro lado, la puerta se abre dejándome ver a Alexis y detrás de ella John asoma la cabeza, Alexis me abraza de manera efusiva.

\- papá, has vuelto.

-hola, lamento haber tardado, como se han portado?

-muy bien, el abuelo nos llevó a ver el béisbol ayer.

-vaya que se han divertido.-John se acerca y me muestra una pelota, sonríe.-ven aquí pequeño que tienes allí.

-el abuelo me la dio.

-iremos al parque después.

-y mamá?

-se ha quedado en casa, vayamos a ver a mami, despídanse del abuelo y traigan sus cosas.

Ambos corren hasta donde Jim nos observa, lo abrazan y luego corren a la habitación.

-gracias por todo.

-el placer ha sido mío.

-que tal lo han pasado?

-bien, sin ningún problema, que tal ustedes?

-cansados pero bien, parece que las cosas mejorarán ahora.

-eso suena bien.

-ven a cenar un día de estos, Kate estará encantada.

Los niños aparecen por el pasillo, de nuevo se acercan a Jim, besan su mejilla y caminan hasta donde estoy.

Salimos de la casa bajo la mirada atenta de Jim, caminamos un poco y luego nos detenemos.

-deberíamos llevarle el desayuno a mami.

-no es muy tarde?

-no, trabajamos hasta muy tarde, ella aun duerme, tendrá hambre cuando despierte, que dicen si vamos a comprar el desayuno para mami?

-si.-dicen los dos al mismo tiempo entusiasmados, levantando las manos.

Levanto a John en mis brazos, Alexis toma mi mano y caminamos unas calles antes de encontrar el lugar donde compraremos el desayuno, una media hora después estamos de regreso, abro la puerta y después de dejar las cosas en la mesa Alexis y John corren por el pasillo.

-mami.-dicen los dos al abrir la puerta, ella está sentada en la cama terminando de ponerse una camiseta, abre los brazos para recibirlos con un fuerte abrazo.-buenos días mami.

Kate besa sus mejillas y levanta a John para ponerlo sobre sus piernas, mientras Alexis se sienta junto a ella y la rodea con sus brazos, una escena que guardaré en mi memoria por mucho tiempo.

-me acerco hasta ellos y me inclino para besar a Kate.-vamos mami, los niños y yo hemos comprado el desayuno.

Kate lleva a John en sus brazos y yo cargo a Alexis en mi hombro, mientras escucho sus carcajadas.

**_espero que este les haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo. aun tenemos camino que recorrer._**


	18. capítulo XVIII

**_lamento la demora en éste, la verdad que me ha costado mucho escribirlo, mientras lo escribía me di cuenta de que no tenía una razón para seguir extendiendo ésta historia, creo que ha llegado el momento de terminarla, les diré que tuve que reescribir varias veces pues no me convencía, ésta historia fue un verdadero reto, desde que decidí volver a publicarla, tenía muchas dudas y pocos interesados, lo que me provocó muchos problemas para escribirla, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que no hay más que escribir, está terminada, en un par de días subiré un capítulo extra, en el que trataré de cubrir los últimos puntos, que podrían no haber quedado claros o que crean que pudieron quedar inconclusos y pues no me queda nada más que agradecerles que hayan leído, que hayan comentado, numayoss, minf , los invitados y las personas que se unieron al final les agradezco su tiempo, sus palabras y en un par de días nos leemos para dar el cierre a esta historia._**

Después del desayuno Kate debe irse, debe ir al trabajo, yo tendré un día bastante ocupado también, debo ir a ver al abogado, necesita algunas firmas con respecto al asunto de paternidad, luego necesito revisar de nuevo el tramite de adopción de John, la situación ha cambiado y aun no se como es que va a seguir, al final pero no menos importante, debo iniciar con los preparativos para la boda, sin contar que necesito comprar comestibles y artículos de aseo, además de que debo buscar un lugar en el colegio oara john, no se si voy a poder con todo y la verdad es que no quiero recurrir de nuevo a Jim, él también tiene trabajo, asi que tendré que llevar conmigo a los niños, solo espero que no pase nada extraño.

Kate se despide de nosotros sale antes, una media hora después nosotros salimos, esperamos en la calle por un taxi.

-necesitamos un auto.-le digo a los niños.- seria mas fácil, no creen?..- ambos asienten.-con un asiento especial para John.-ambos me miran.-y un asiento cómodo para papá, de que color?

-rojo.-dice ambos.

-rojo…no estaría mal, podríamos ir una vez al mes de paseo, los llevaría al colegio y tendría citas con mami.

-ambos sonríen.-la playa.-dice John.

-si, iríamos a la playa.

Por fin un taxi se detiene, subimos y en cuestión de minutos llegamos a la oficina del abogado, pero yo sigo pensando en la idea de comprar un auto, me pregunto si a Kate le gustaría que comprara un auto, es necesario y útil, trato de convencerme aunque realmente a quien tendría que convencer es a Kate pero también sería una linda sorpresa, tal vez podríamos tomarnos unos minutos para ir a esa agencia de autos que vi por el camino no muy lejos de aquí, los niños me apoyarían y guardarían el secreto solo hasta que lo entreguen.

El amigo de Jim nos saluda, estrecho su mano y luego saluda a los niños, John aun es bastante reservado cuando se trata de desconocidos, no permite que nadie mas lo toque, no me molesta pero tampoco me gusta mucho, creo que necesita hacer amigos, socializar y entender que no van a hacerle daño, pero claro yo no estoy en su situación, yo no he vivido lo que él y si aun le cuesta sentirse cómodo con nosotros no debo culparlo por como se comporta con extraños, después de todo fueron extraños los que lo lastimaron, fue arrancado de su vida, de los brazos de su madre y aunque me niegue a creerlo puede ser que incluso haya presenciado su muerte, ahora tratamos de ser una familia para él, creo que pasaremos años tratando de remediar lo que otros hicieron, si lo pienso un poco más, no sé que clase de trato tuvo en el tiempo que permaneció en el orfanato, desde que lo conocimos siempre fue bastante delgado pero fue durante nuestro pequeño viaje que noté que estaba aun mas delgado y creo que ahora estoy mas seguro de lo que ya sabía, el accidente no fue un accidente, realmente me duele que tanto él como el resto de niños hayan tenido que pasar por eso, nosotros rescatamos a unos pocos, no sabemos cuantos mas tuvieron que pasar por lo mismo, la investigación continuará un tiempo más y luego quizá quedará en el olvido, mi consuelo ahora es que dimos un paso más para acabar con lo que sorenson inició.

El abogado vuelve hasta donde estoy me entrega unas hojas y me dice que solo esperará la resolución del juez lo cual no llevará mucho pues de aquí en adelante todo es un tramite.

Lo que resulta ser bastante bueno para mis planes pues ese sería un buen regalo de bodas.

De vuelta en la calle, compramos helado por el camino, no debería lo sé, pero pronto volverán al colegio y ya no tendremos tiempo para esto, lo que me recuerda que debo buscar un lugar para el preescolar, John es listo y no puede quedarse en casa aunque a Kate le preocupe el asunto de la integración, será difícil, muy difícil pero creo que podremos superarlo con el tiempo.

Me detengo frente a una agencia automotriz, observo con detenimiento los autos en exhibición, me pregunto si deberíamos entrar y solo pedir algo de información, sujeto a John y Alexis me sigue, miramos un poco aquí y un poco allá hasta que lo veo, un modelo reciente de mi viejo auto aparece ante mi.

-ese es como el tuyo.-afirma Alexis.

-es verdad, te gusta?

-a ti te gusta?

-por supuesto, amaba mi viejo auto.

-lo comprarás?

-debería hacerlo.

\- mamá lo sabe?

-ya hemos hablado de esto.

Por fin un hombre que nos ha estado observando desde que entramos se acerca, nos muestra folletos y enseguida nos dice que podemos subir al auto y sentirlo, no lo dudo subo a John atrás y Alexis se sienta a mi lado.

-podemos hacer una prueba.

-licencia?

-claro.-de inmediato saco mi cartera del bolsillo y se la muestro, el hombre desaparece.-Alexis sube atrás con John.

-de verdad lo harás?

-lo estoy haciendo.

El hombre vuelve con las llaves, damos un breve paseo por calles cercanas, se siente bien, muy bien, este auto será mío.

Una hora después estamos parados frente a la entrada principal del colegio de Alexis, John se ha dormido y lo llevo en mis brazos, una mujer saluda a Alexis y nos deja pasar, le pido hablar con la directora del colegio, me dice que puedo dejar a John en un sillón en la sala cerca de la oficina y luego me permite pasar, Alexis se queda vigilando a John y hablando con la señorita, parece que se conocen muy bien.

-buenas tardes señor castle, que lo trae por aquí?

-busco un lugar para nuestro hijo.

-hijo?

-si, nosotros estamos en proceso de adoptar a un niño, es para el preescolar.

-que edad tiene?

-4, cumplió 4 hace unos días.

-bien, tiene sus documentos?

-mmm…nos faltan unas cosas pero cree que podría hacer una excepción, la verdad es que todo ha sido tan rápido y han ocurrido una serie de eventos desafortunados, y bueno no queremos que…usted sabe.

-entiendo, hay algo mas que deba saber?

-no, mmm… bueno si, John ha tenido una situación complicada desde que lo conocimos.

-puede decírmelo, he visto muchas cosas también y será algo confidencial.

-bien.-sin entrar en muchos detalles le cuenta la historia, desde la muerte de la madre de John, su secuestro, el abuso del que ha sido victima y su estadía en el orfanato, la mujer me mira y escucha con atención sin interrumpirme, al final espero su reacción.-y eso es todo.

-vaya, no sé que decir.-lo piensa unos segundos.- necesitará bastante ayuda.

-entonces, eso quiere decir qué…?

-no se preocupe, John estará bien aquí, le daremos el tiempo que necesite para que reúna la documentación, y donde está el pequeño?

-se quedó dormido cuando veníamos aquí, está con Alexis en el otro salón.

La veo levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta, le sigo, en el salón de al lado Alexis y John están sentados, Alexis le lee un cuento y sonríe cuando nos ve llegar.

La mujer me mira, ha reconocido a John.

Hacemos las debidas presentaciones y luego nos despedimos, mientras caminamos por la calle, mi teléfono suena, es Kate.

-donde están?

-en la calle aún.

-vienen a comer conmigo?, tengo tiempo.

-claro, en un momento nos vemos.

En 30 minutos llegamos , Kate ya nos espera en la entrada principal, sonríe cuando nos ve y los niños corren hacia ella.

Tomo su mano mientras caminamos, le comento todo lo que hemos hecho hoy, casi todo y lo que nos falta, espero el momento para decirle que he comprado un auto pero no estoy seguro de hacerlo, quizá debería dejarlo como una sorpresa, quizá debería dejarlo para después.

-mañana tenemos la cita con el psicólogo.-dice ella distraída.

-a que hora es?

-por la tarde, a eso de las 6.

\--bien nos vemos allí.

Cuando los niños vuelven ordenamos la comida, todo transcurre en calma, al momento de volver nos despedimos en la puerta, Kate nos da un beso a los tres y luego la vemos desaparecer, de nuevo estamos en marcha, hacemos una última visita antes de volver a casa, ésta vez nos dirigimos a la oficina de la trabajadora social que llevará el proceso de adopción de John, me dice que quizá esté listo en unas cuantas semanas pues debemos volver al principio, algo que no me gusta pues teníamos algo de camino recorrido y ahora debemos ir al principio y repetir lo que ya habíamos hecho, al final del día estoy exhausto, compramos algunas cosas para la cena y esperamos pacientemente a que Kate llegue a casa, Alexis ha tomado un baño pero John se ha negado asi que espero que Kate pueda convencerlo, estoy en la cocina apurado con la cena cuando ella por fin llega, se acerca hasta donde estoy, besa mi mejilla y luego desaparece, sigo en mi tarea hasta que los llamo, Alexis me ayuda a colocar los platos.

-mama?

-con John en el baño.

-bien, siéntate esperaremos a que ellos lleguen.

-papa?

-si?

-cuando se casaran?

-en poco tiempo, quizá la próxima semana antes de que vuelvan al colegio.

-que rápido.

-te lo dije.

-entonces comprarás un vestido para mamá?

-si, quizá mañana.

-wow que rápido.

La cena es ligera, lavo los platos cuando terminamos, Kate lleva a los niños a la cama y yo me quedo un rato mas en la cocina, recogiendo, jamás pensé que terminaría de ésta manera, jamás pensé que esto sería mi vida, estoy cansado, muerto, hemos caminado mucho, yendo y viniendo de un lugar a otro solo quiero irme a la cama, mañana será otro día igual de agotador, sin embargo no me quejo, al contrario me encanta mi nueva vida, mi familia, todo es perfecto, escucho a Kate leyéndoles un libro, me voy directo al baño, cuando salgo todo está en silencio.

Por fin ella aparece, sonríe cuando se acerca y me besa

-pensaba en lo que debemos hacer para la boda, Alexis me ha preguntado por enésima vez si usarás un vestido.

-lo se, lo ha mencionado.

-me ha preguntado cuando nos casaremos, le he dicho la próxima semana.

-la próxima semana?

-si, creí que estabas de acuerdo en hacerlo antes de que ellos vuelvan al colegio, ya le avisé a mis amigos.

-si, claro es solo que parecía muy lejano y ahora esta prácticamente aquí.

-estoy emocionado con todo, no crees que vamos muy rápido o si?

-contigo todo ha sido relativamente rápido.

Me inclino para besarla, sus brazos me rodean, pero en un momento se detiene

-Rick?

-si.-digo sin realmente detenerme.

-espera.

-aja?.-sigo metiendo mis manos por todos lados.

-Rick necesito decirte algo.

-paso algo.-su gesto me intriga, pienso que me dirá que algo malo sucede.

-si.-me mira, hace una pausa que me pone nervioso, se zafa de mi abrazo y luego la veo buscar algo en un cajón, me pregunto que será.-no sabía como decírtelo, le di muchas vueltas, pensé en decírtelo cuando nos vimos en la tarde pero quise esperar a que estuviésemos solos.

mis manos sudan, sin embargo la miro y escucho con atención.

-extiende su mano, veo un sobre.-qué es esto?

-ábrelo.-quito el cordón, dentro hay una caja y un sobre pequeño, blanco, pongo la caja en mi mano y saco el sobre que le acompaña.-abre la caja primero.-asi lo hago dentro hay una llave, espero a que me diga de que se trata.-yo hablé con mi padre hace unos días, él bueno tiene más contactos que yo, tuvo un cliente hace algunos años que trabajaba en bienes raíces de hecho por él es que conseguí esta casa a buen precio y lo estuve meditando desde que lo dijiste, entonces le llamé a mi padre, le pedí que me contactara con él y bueno creo que tenemos un lugar nuevo, quería que fuera una sorpresa, hice un trato con él, vendrán un par de días a hacer la valuación de la casa y sabremos cuanto tendríamos que pagar de diferencia, pero creo que ha sido un buen trato que dices.-me mira expectante, la verdad es que estoy más que sorprendido, se que le encantaba este lugar y que le costaría dejarlo pero también creo que ahora tenemos prioridades y que ella haya tenido la iniciativa para mi es más que increíble.

-estoy… no se… como decirlo, es simplemente fantástico, estoy ansioso por verla, cuando podemos ir?

-mañana mismo si quieres podemos ir por la tarde.

-perfecto, creí que nos tomaría mas tiempo.

-si como ya te dije quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-bueno pues creo que ambos pensamos en lo mismo, compré un auto.

-que?

\- compré un auto.

-vaya.

-es que John pesa mucho cuando se duerme.

-si claro.

-no, yo simplemente lo vi y me gustó y ya habíamos hablado de eso, entonces no lo dudé, también quería que fuera una sorpresa, se supone que lo verías en unos días.

-bien, pues vamos de sorpresa en sorpresa, ahora lee la hoja.

Tomo el sobre, saco la hoja y lo primero que salta a la vista es el logotipo en el membrete de la misma, leo cada renglón hasta que llego al objetivo, la miro a ella y luego la hoja una y otra vez, estoy completamente contrariado, aunque no sorprendido por esto.

-cuando pasó esto?

-no lo sé, solo pasó supongo, quise decírtelo esta tarde pero con los niños allí no me pareció conveniente, asi que decidí esperar y decírtelo a ti primero.

-es increíble, simplemente increíble y perfecto, te amo, no sabes cuanto.


	19. capítulo XIX

**_este es el último capítulo de la historia, debo confesarles que se me hizo super difícil terminarla, por diversas razones, entre ellas sus comentarios, el hecho de que ésta historia desde que empezó en "esperando" se volvió muy especial para mi, como ya se los había comentado me quede en blanco, ya no sabia como seguir y por tal motivo decidí terminarla, incluso al estar escribiendo este ultimo capítulo tenía que detenerme pues me venían ideas para "healing" otras más para una nueva historia que me vino de pronto a la mente, jajaja, asi que si como se los dije la vez pasada era necesario terminarla, con todo el dolor de mi corazón le tengo que poner fin por que no se me hace justo estar dándole largas a algo que para mi ya no funciona, espero que entiendan mis motivos y pues espero también que les guste este capítulo a mi no me gusto al 100% pero creo que es el fin más adecuado dadas las circunstancias, nos leemos en el siguiente de "healing" y gracias por haberse quedado conmigo, por haber leído hasta el fin._**

Me he levantado por enésima vez al escuchar el llanto de mi hijo, John ha estado enfermo desde hace unos días, un brote de gripe en el colegio lo tiene bastante molesto, Alexis enfermó la semana pasada y era inevitable que John no enfermara, camino por el pasillo tropezando con todo, estoy cansado no he podido dormir, John requiere de muchos cuidados, no sabíamos que era alérgico a la penicilina, el médico intentó tratar una leve infección de garganta con una dosis baja del antibiótico sin saber que pasaríamos 30 horas en el hospital, esperando que no pasara a mayores, nos tomó completamente por sorpresa, entendimos que hasta ahora no sabíamos muchas cosas de él, y aunque no pasó a mayores nos llevamos el susto de nuestras vidas cuando nos dimos cuenta de que sus síntomas no eran propios de la infección, el médico nos reprendió por nuestra negligencia y luego se disculpó cuando supo la historia, no sé quien estaba más avergonzado, ahora ya no importa.

Después de dejar a Alexis en su habitación y de que Kate por fin aceptara irse a la cama, me recosté un momento, pero el llanto de John me despertó unos minutos después, no sabia lo difícil que sería, Alexis suele tomar el medicamento sin problema pero claro Alexis es mayor y sabe que debe hacerlo, sin embargo con John es una batalla continua, lo escucho llamar a Kate, pero ella simplemente no puede más, el embarazo está en su etapa final, en un par de semanas tendremos un nuevo bebé en casa y simplemente cayó rendida, ni siquiera se ha movido cuando John le ha llamado y yo me he levantado de inmediato tratando de evitar que el llanto del niño la despertara pero ella no ha dado muestras de despertar.

Al llegar a la habitación, John está sentado en medio de la cama, aferrado a su gato que ahora tiene la cabeza húmeda y pegajosa, me acerco y lo levanto, lo pongo en mis piernas y lo mezo, le hablo en voz baja y limpio su nariz, John ha adquirido la costumbre de chuparse el dedo, el dentista nos ha tranquilizado diciendo que la salida de los molares puede ser la razón, asi que por ahora no nos hemos preocupado más que por aliviar la gripe, media hora después he logrado que se durmiera, lo coloco de nuevo en su cama, camino a la cocina y me preparo café, algo me dice que John despertará en cualquier momento y volveremos a empezar.

Mientras estoy sentado en la sala con la luz baja, recuerdo los últimos meses, un fin de semana antes de que los niños volvieran al colegio nos casamos, mis amigos vinieron un día antes, Kevin tenia a su bebé en brazos, estaba realmente feliz y aunque le dije que no tenia que venir pues Jenny teníaque recuperarse y la niña era muy pequeña, no fue él sino ella quien insistió en estar presente, Javier también llegó acompañado, su novia le dio el si y en un par de meses asistiremos a su boda.

El día fue perfecto, Alexis estaba realmente emocionada con todo aunque fue una ceremonia bastante intima, solo nosotros, mis amigos, Victoria Gates que creí que no llegaría pero al final lo hizo y el padre de Kate, que en un momento tuvo que limpiar las lagrimas de su rostro.

Kate y yo escogimos ese día para darles la noticia del embarazo, aunque nadie se mostró realmente sorprendido, sabían que eso pasaría inevitablemente, la ceremonia fue emotiva y la cena que organizamos después nos hizo sentir como en una gran familia.

Pero las sorpresas no terminarían allí, ese mismo día el padre de Kate me hizo llegar la resolución del juez con respecto a mi paternidad, Alexis es oficialmente mi hija y salvo por el cambio de apellido que aun está pendiente en algunos trámites, no tuvimos mas problema.

Kate y yo terminamos el día solos en nuestra nueva casa, el padre de Kate se ofreció a cuidar de los niños para que nosotros pudiéramos tener nuestra noche de bodas, una noche bastante especial para ambos, que no dudamos en disfrutar hasta ver el sol salir, no podría olvidar nada de lo que ocurrió.

Miro la fotografía que nos tomaron, como familia, Kate y Alexis se veían hermosas y John se veía feliz, me gusta la imagen, tengo a John en mis brazos y él tiene la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

Nuestra vida dio varios giros en poco menos de dos años, si hago un recuento de todo lo que ocurrió , no sé si sentirme sorprendido, agradecido, aliviado o todos al mismo tiempo, cuando miro hacia atrás termino con lagrimas en mis ojos y una enorme sonrisa en mi boca, recuerdo cada momento como si hubiese sido ayer, recuerdo el día que vi a Kate, la primera vez que le hablé, el toque de su mano, aquella primera cita en la que me sentí como un niño, recuerdo la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, aquella cita en la que tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Alexis, aun puedo sentir culpa e impotencia cuando recuerdo el día que sorenson y sus cómplices se llevaron a Kate, la angustia que sentí solo se compara con la que sentí cuando perdí a Alexis, también recuerdo lo aliviado que me sentí cuando la recuperé, no podría haber vivido en paz de no haberla encontrado, aquellos días fueron difíciles aun ahora Kate puede despertar en medio de alguna pesadilla, ya no son comunes, a decir verdad ya es muy raro que eso suceda, pero aun pasa.

cierro los ojos un momento, escucho la alarma del reloj, es media noche, es una noche fresca, igual a la noche en la que nos enteramos que sorenson había muerto, Kate recibió una llamada en mitad de la noche, Victoria Gates nos llamo para decirnos que algunos reos habían intentado escapar pero fueron sorprendidos y terminaron muertos en un tiroteo, no supe como sentirme al respecto, deseaba su muerte no lo puedo negar pero también deseaba que viviera el resto de su vida encerrado, sin embargo no fue así, la directora del orfanato no corrió con mejor suerte, aun no sabemos quien fue el responsable pero suponemos que a causa de los negocios que no pudo concretar, ordenaron su muerte, algunos días después del arresto varios de los compradores que aparecían en la lista fueron arrestados, la historia trascendió e incluso en algunos países europeos hubo detenidos, con lo que podemos decir que la historia se acabó.

En cuanto a mi, tuve que cumplir mi suspensión como debía pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que aunque extrañaba mi trabajo, también se me hacia más difícil dejar a mis hijos, me encanta llevarlos al colegio, me encanta ir al parque con ellos, hacer las tareas, cocinar para Kate cuando llega del trabajo, el tiempo que paso con ellos es el mejor, asi pues después de un par de días de vuelta decidí que no quería seguir más allí, no después de compartir tantas cosas con Alexis, recuperé el tiempo que perdí cuando meredith me la arrebató, no después de que por fin pudimos encontrar un punto medio con John, las terapias psicológicas fueron de mucha ayuda y aunque al principio tuvimos algunos problemas por fin nuestra relación mejoró, John ahora se ve diferente y sé que se siente diferente, llamarnos papá o mamá no representa un problema para él, creo que ha ido asimilando poco a poco que somos su familia, que nosotros lo protegemos y amamos como lo que es, nuestro hijo, aun nos queda trabajo pero creo que la parte mas difícil ha pasado, su integración al colegio fue complicada cada dos o tres días recibíamos un llamado a causa de su mal comportamiento, le estaré eternamente agradecido al personal del colegio por la paciencia y la ayuda, algo que todos valoramos.

Las buenas noticias siguieron pues después de tener que volver a empezar con el proceso de adopción, por fin hace dos meses nos entregaron el certificado, John es ahora nuestro hijo, cierro los ojos, apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo, no soy consciente del momento en el que me duermo y sueño, sueño con nuestro bebé, no hemos querido saber que será, Alexis nos reclamó, al final reconoció que era divertido pensar en el como una sorpresa para todos.

"Que harás ahora?" fue la pregunta que Kate me hizo el día que decidí dejar mi empleo, y fue la misma que yo me hice cuando me vi sin empleo, dos hijos y un tercero en camino, fue asi como comencé a escribir, Kate se reía de mi al verme escribiendo mis "memorias", pero hace unos días lo que sería un simple relato de anécdotas se convirtió en un libro de ficción que escribo en mis ratos libres, el padre de Kate me recomendó con un amigo suyo en una editorial y aunque al principio ni Kate ni yo lo creímos, todo resultó mejor de lo que esperabamos, decidí entregarle un resumen y el borrador del primer capitulo, que para nuestra suerte les gustó y si estoy en camino de convertirme en escritor, Kate no salía de su asombro cuando salí de una reunión en la que me ofrecían un contrato, de funcionar el primer libro renovaríamos por un segundo y tercer libro, yo no lo puedo creer pero es verdad.

Siento una manos tocándome, me hacen cosquillas, estoy soñando, en mi sueño veo las portadas de mis libros y mi fotografía en los aparadores de librerías y demás tiendas, me veo rodeado de gente pidiéndome un autógrafo y las luces de las cámaras, siento un toque aun mas fuerte, me jalan y en un momento me golpean lo que me hace despertar sorprendido.

\- papá, papá despierta, mamá te necesita.-Alexis me mira desesperada.

-que?

-el bebé.

Apenas le escucho decir eso me levanto y corro por el pasillo, Kate esta en la cama, su frente está sudorosa, sus dientes apretados y una enorme mancha en las sabanas.

-Rick.

\- estoy aquí, ya viene?

-ella no contesta pues el dolor no la deja.-llámale a mi padre.-dice entre jadeos.

-ya voy, ya voy.-tomo el teléfono y llamo a Jim, le explico la situación, le pido que se quede con los niños, mientras Kate y yo corremos al hospital.

Tomo todo lo necesario, le doy indicaciones apuradas a Alexis quien me escucha con atención y un tanto preocupada, por suerte el efecto de la medicina ha hecho que John no se despierte, asi que le digo a Alexis que espere a que su abuelo llegue, tomo la pequeña maleta donde Kate ha guardado las cosas del bebé y las subo al auto , vuelvo rápido y tomo a Kate en mis brazos que llora y en un momento muerde mi hombro.

-cielos Kate.-digo moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-lo siento.-dice una vez que pasa un poco el dolor.

Veo la carita de mi hija asomada por la ventana, al mismo tiempo que veo a Jim llegando, pero yo ya voy en camino al hospital no me detengo para nada, media hora después estamos entrando, llevo a Kate en mis brazos, hasta colocarla en una silla de ruedas, la sigo por el pasillo, una enfermera me detiene, me dice que debo llenar el registro, que no me preocupe pues normalmente lleva tiempo y que luego podré ir a verla.

Escribo desesperado, necesito ir a verla pero la mujer me hace preguntas que no tengo idea de como es que estoy respondiendo, quien demonios hace tantas preguntas en una situación asi, por fin me deja ir, otra enfermera me indica el camino y me da un paquete con el que debo vestirme.

En la sala Kate grita una serie de improperios, que me hacen reír por un momento, no sabia que Kate conocía esa clase de expresiones, y lo siento por la señorita que la atiende, han pasado casi 5 horas desde que llegamos, el médico dice que es común que estas cosas tarden, por momentos Kate parece estar bien y en otros creo que me romperá la mano, el médico la revisa una vez mas dice que debemos esperar un poco mas pues no es hora, pero a mi me urge que ese bebé nazca, mis manos duelen y la mirada suplicante de Kate me rompe el corazón, juro que no le pediré mas bebés, siento que sufre innecesariamente, una hora después el médico aparece, revisa una vez mas el avance, por fin hace una seña a la enfermera, quien solo asiente y sale.

-es hora.-dice el médico.

Algunos minutos después sostengo la mano de Kate, algunos rayos de sol se cuelan por una ventana cubierta con cortinas, sostengo la mano de Kate, me mira angustiada, unos minutos antes el medico decidió que debía hacerse una cesárea, me lo ha explicado pero no he puesto atención solo me interesaba Kate y escuchar el llanto de mi bebé, mis manos sostienen la mano de Kate, el medico por fin saca a mi hija, una niña , eso ha dicho, quien ha llorado inmediatamente lo que me provoca una sonrisa, ambos volteamos cuando la enfermera aparece sosteniendo a la pequeña, solo nos permiten verla un momento, besamos su frente y luego se la llevan, nos dicen que cuando Kate esté lista la llevarán a la habitación.

Mas tarde nos encontramos en la habitación, a pesar de que Kate se negaba a dormir, la he convencido de que lo haga, con la condición de que la despertare en cuanto la traigan.

Miro las nubes pasar, el soleado día se ha vuelto nublado, las ramas de los árboles se mueven con el viento, alguien toca la puerta, una enfermera aparece llevando a nuestro bebé en una cuna, la acerca a la cama , está envuelta en una sábana rosa y tiene un gorrito en la cabeza, tiene una hermosa cabellera castaña clara, parece que duerme, se mantiene quieta unos momentos hasta que le acaricio la mejilla y se remueve, solo unos segundos después comienza un concierto de llanto, Kate se remueve, me acerco a ella con la niña en mis brazos.

-Kate, mira quien esta aquí?.

Kate abre los ojos con dificultad y sonríe cuando ve a la nena en mis brazos de inmediato estira los brazos para que se la de, asi lo hago, de nuevo la veo llorar pero ésta vez es diferente, la mira con detenimiento, la besa y pega su nariz a su cuello.

-hola pequeña, mami te esperaba.

miro mi reloj, la enfermera trae algo de comida, pero Kate no está interesada.

-Kate dámela debes comer algo, si quieres amamantarla debes comer.

Ella me mira disgustada al principio pero cuando nuestra hija hace un ruidito muy gracioso ella sonríe, me acerco para tomarla en mis brazos de nuevo, la veo comer despacio, Kate tiene un mejor semblante, a pesar de que está adolorida y cansada, camino por la habitación, le hablo despacio, me detengo en la ventana, la observo con detenimiento, creo que se ha dormido pero no es asi, algunos minutos después, la escuchamos llorar, lo hace tan fuerte que me hace feliz escucharla, Kate termina y de nuevo me pide que se la entregue, al principio le cuesta amantarla, la veo un tanto frustrada, trato de ayudarla a relajarse, después de unos minutos de llanto desesperado por fin se pega a su pecho y succiona con lentitud, esta vez Kate sonríe entusiasmada.

Salgo al pasillo cuando mi teléfono suena, es Jim me dice que en un par de horas estará aqui con los niños.

-que nombre le vamos a poner?.- pregunta Kate sin dejar de mirar a la niña.

-no lo sé, tenia una larga lista de nombres y ahora no se cual elegir.

-ya veremos entonces.

La nena se queda dormida, Kate se niega a soltarla pero la convenzo de que debe descansar y coloco a la pequeña en la cuna.

un par de horas después escucho pasos en el pasillo la puerta se abre dejándome ver a mis niños y a Jim que sonríe, lleva flores y un globo rojo con forma de estrella.

Alexis es la primera en acercarse.

-john la mira curioso.-un bebé papi.-dice señalando la cuna.

-es tu hermana.

-mi hermana?

-si es tu hermanita, de ambos .-digo abrazando a Alexis que sonríe.

-que bonita es.-dice John y Alexis asiente.-mami?

-mami duerme un ratito está cansada, quieres darle un besito a mami?

\--si.- lo levanto hasta quedar a la altura de la mejilla de Kate, la besa y rodea con sus bracitos.-mami.

-Kate despierta.-hola mi amor, ya están aquí.

Alexis se acerca y también la besa, la nena llora de nuevo, es hora de comer otra vez la levanto ante la mirada de Jim y luego la pongo en los brazos de Kate, una luz me distrae, Jim ha tomado una fotografía.

La vida ira hacía adelante ahora, estoy tranquilo, todos lo estamos, sabemos que no hay marcha atrás, beso los labios de Kate, miro a mis hijos siendo felices, no podemos pedir más, nada más.


End file.
